Harry Potter: A New Generation of Heroes
by daetion
Summary: Albus Potter has stared his first year at Hogwarts. He expects his life to be just like any other wizards, normal. But what happend when Harry's scar starts to burn again? Albus might not know it, but alot more awates for him than teachers and books.
1. The Beginning

**Albus Potter**

Albus Potter tried his very best to look as confident as he could walking down the hall way of the Hogwarts express, looking for an empty compartment. He felt a little better with Rose at his side, but at the same time it made him feel uneasy. Rose was always acting like a know-it-all, and had taken into her mother's old habits. She would explain to him about how she had already read the entire book Hogwarts: A History and that she had most of the spell book memorised as well. Albus had wondered if everyone was going to know as much as Rose, but Uncle Ron had told him not to worry, and that he was surprised as ever that she would even want to read that book. Aunt Hermione gave him an angry glare at this remark.

However, something about Albus's "confident walk" must have looked weird, because he caught Rose eyeing him suspiciously. Albus felt himself blush, and then went back to his normal self, and Rose's eyes went back to the compartments. Finally, they found a nice empty compartment at the back of the train. They had been late getting on because James had to keep going on and on about how Teddy was snogging Victoire.

Albus and Rose had assumed that they were going to be sitting together with James, but his friends had saved him the last seat in his favourite compartment witch he gladly took, leaving Rose and Albus alone. Rose took a seat closest to the window and Albus took a seat across from her, just as the train began to move. Albus looked out the window, watching the trees go bye.

"Are you nervous yet?" Rose said, breaking the silence. Albus stared down at his hands as he gave a slightly noticeable nod that only his family would have seen, they had gotten used to his shyness. Albus has always grown up shy and timid, no thanks to James. He would always embarrass Albus in front of everyone. James always told him to forgive and forget, but Albus was tired of his brother. Of course, he could never say that to him out loud.

"Oh, where is Fred? He was supposed to meet us at the platform," Continued Rose, her voice starting to fill the compartment.

"Search me," Albus said, speaking for the first time on the train. Albus couldn't help notice that his voice quivered, and Rose gave him a sympathetic look. Albus could have sworn she was about to lecture him about how he shouldn't get nervous, when thankfully Fred came bursting in the compartment. Albus let out a sigh of relief.

"There you two are!" Fred said putting rose in a headlock, making an even bigger mess of Rose's bushy hair. Rose, unlike her mother, had always enjoyed having bushy red hair. She said it made her feel as much of a Granger as she was a Weasley. Fred too, had wonderful flaming red hair, just like his father, George. Uncle George was always Albus's favourite uncle, as Fred was his favourite cousin. Uncle George had always told Fred that he was just like his brother, who had sadly died in the war, and every time he received a complement like that, he would always start grinning, ear to ear. He was proud of himself being like Uncle Fred.

"Stop! Fred _let go_!" Rose squealed, laughing. Fred finally let go, and dropped into the seat beside Albus. Fred was one of the few cousins he had close to his age, even though Albus had many cousins. Because Albus's mother had had so many brothers, each one of them happily married and had at least one child, the Weasley family seemed to spread through each year and each house of Hogwarts. There has even been a Slytherin or two. Slytherin is one of the four houses at Hogwarts, a school for witch craft and wizardry. Albus was over joyed when he got his letter, because his brother had been teasing him that he was probably going to be a squib. A squib is a witch or wizard born from magical descent, but has no magical powers. Albus has never felt so happy in his life when he saw the large barn owl had swooped down in front of their house in Galdric's hallow holding a silver envelop with beautiful green lettering.

"So, _Albie_," Fred said, using the nickname he had given to him when they were little, "What lies have James been feeding you?"

"He says I'm going to be put in Slytherin! _Slytherin_!" Albus said, venting out on Fred.

"Really Albus, your brother is so immature. I mean honestly, you are that last person I would ever believe would be put in Slytherin," Rose said jumping into the conversation.

"I agree with Rose here, Albus, you have nothing to worry about," said Fred, kicking his feet on to the empty seat in front of him, causing Rose to scowl.

Having his cousin's say they disagreed with James had let him relax a little, but just as Albus was starting to feel better, James came bursting into the compartment, followed by a small girl with very light blond hair.

"Hi Angelica!" Rose said to the blond hair girl, her face lighting up. Angelica was one of Rose's best friends. They were practically sisters, seeing as their parents spent a lot of time together. Albus knew Angelica as well, and just like Rose's feelings, she was like a sister.

"Hullo, Albus, just wanted to tell you about where the Slytherins sleep. Did you know? It's in the _dungeons_," James said, a mischievous smile creeping along his face. Albus felt like he was going to puke.

"Oh, rubbish," said, Angelica, "Both my Mum and Dad believe you're going to be in Gryffindor, no doubt. Can't say I don't believe it."

Angelica, or Angie as her friends liked to call her, is the daughter of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Albus's mother had told them how they had started dating in secret, and then one day they came to their house and told them they were engaged. It came as quite a surprise, but now Albus has two wonderful cousins, Angie and Raven.

"Thanks, Angie," Albus said, giving her a warm smile as James left the room to be with his friends. Though Raven had her mother's personality, dreamy and quite interesting, Angie had a much warmer personality like her father.

"Oh, no problem Albus, I love putting James in his place."

There was a tap on the compartment door, and Fred opened it to revile a plump witch brining around the trolley. Everyone immediately jumped up, but Albus stayed in his seat. When his friends gave him confused looks, he turned his head away.

"Not hungry," he mumbled, his brain swarming with thoughts of what the Slytherins would do to him if he was sorted into their house. Oh, he would never here the end of it from Scorpius…

**Harry Potter**

"Good boy, Teddy," Harry Potter said, as they were practicing their counter-spells and Teddy had just blocked one of Harry's most powerful jinxes. As Harry went to get a glass of water from the side table and Teddy tried not to beam at his remark. Teddy Lupin had always been quite fond of Harry, the man he considered to be his father. He had never truly known his real father, sadly, but Harry would tell him amazing stories about him, and even more amazing stories about his mother. Teddy had a lot to live up too, and he was working really hard to become an Auror. He was going in a few days to take the test.

"Thanks, Mr. Potter," He said, clearing his thought. Harry's eyes widened and he choked on his water. He started coughing, at which Teddy came over and started patting his back.

"_Mr. Potter_? Why so formal?" Harry said, half laughing, half choking. Teddy cleared his thought again, and he felt himself turn red. Harry smiled at the young boy with beautiful brown hair (for the moment) and a heart shaped face like his mothers. Since he was a Metamorphagus, so he could change his appearance, such as hair colour, to whatever he wanted to be. Harry put two hands on his shoulders, and looked him straight into his light blue eyes. They looked so much like his fathers.

"Teddy Lupin, you have always treated me like a father. No way are you getting away with calling me _Mr. Potter_. Honestly Teddy, what _are_ you thinking? "

"I'm thinking that you are my teacher, and since I don't live with you, I have to be more mature around you," Teddy said, looking away from his gaze. Teddy had been trying to hint to Harry that he would want to live with him, but he hasn't realized what he has been doing. Teddy did love his grandmother, but he found her quite boring to live with and she couldn't pay very well for him anymore. Teddy wasn't sure, but he thought that his grandmother was even hinting that she would rather him live with Harry.

"Oh, that's right, Teddy, I need to talk to you," Harry said, sitting casually on the lawn chair. They had decided to practice outside, since it was such a beautiful day. Teddy sat down beside him, wondering what he wanted to tell him. Then Teddy's mind started to wonder. _Oh no, _he thought, _he doesn't think I can be an Auror or… _

Teddy's mind started to wonder farther and farther away, thinking of the horrible things that he was going to tell him. He was thinking that Harry was going to disown him when Harry finally spoke.

"Teddy, Ginny and I have been talking and…" Here it comes….

"We would like you to move in with us." It took a while for the message to get to Teddy's head; he just stared at him for a minute before he finally realized what was happening. He was going to live with Harry Potter! Finally be like a son to Harry!

"Really?" Teddy said eagerly, and he felt his hair change colour. To Harry's bewilderment, his hair color changed to a brilliant gold colour that laid straight and came down to just over his ears. Harry smiled at him. Suddenly, Teddy grabbed Harry and pulled him into him, engulfing him in a hug. Harry hugged him back, laughing.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Ginny Potter said, coming out of the back door of the small house. As quickly as he had hugged Harry, Teddy was on Ginny, hugging her even tighter, and as quickly as he had done that, he had left to get his things. Ginny let out a sigh and her husband came up behind her, hugging her lightly from behind. Ginny lent into him, and then turned to face him.

"I forget how much of a kid he is, even if he is nineteen."

Harry beamed at her. "Well," he said, tilting her chin up, "I was just like him."

With those words, Harry gently kissed his wife. Once the kiss was over, Lily came running outside, jumping up and down, and he had known Teddy told her the great news. Harry gave Ginny one last kiss before lifting up his daughter in his arms and swinging her around.

"Teddy's living with us? He just ran through the house saying he's going to be a Potter!" Lily said, once he stopped spinning her.

"Well then, he's wrong," He said, and Lily and Ginny gave him confusing looks, and Harry let out a laugh. Smiling, he said to his two girls, "He already is a Potter!"


	2. A Whole New Life

**Albus Potter**

Albus got off the train as quickly as he could, happy that it had stopped moving. Because James had worried him so much, his stomach had become rather queasy, and he had never been so happy to feel solid ground. With Rose, Fred, and Angie behind him, there were off the train and heading towards a series of wooden boats, each seating four people per boat. Albus suddenly felt so grateful to all his friends and cousins, he wouldn't have to be alone.

"Well, let's get on a boat, then," Albus said to them, getting on the boat as carefully as he could.

"Sorry mate," Fred said, "But I'm going in the carriages. I'll ride with you next year, if you'd like."

Albus nodded in respond. Having Fred leave him wasn't helping Albus's confidence. He was happy; of course, to see that Angie and Rose had stayed with him, but the last thing he wanted was to have some stranger sit beside him. Albus heard some girls giggle behind him, and he turned around to see four girls on the boat behind him all looking in his direction. As Albus looked at each one of them, the girls started to blush, and giggled some more.

"What's with them?" Albus said to Rose, as another boy around Albus's age came into the boat, sitting beside him. Albus looked at the boy; he had seen him in the platform. He had flat deep brown hair, in this lighting it looked like it could have been black, and watery blue eyes. They reminded him of Teddy's. He was also a few inches taller than Albus and looked like he had a large overbite.

"Well, Albus, you are Harry Potter's son, you know, you're not exactly a stranger," Rose said, showing off her know- it- all attitude.

"Albus? As in Albus Potter?" The dark haired boy said, staring at Albus in amazement. Albus has been treated like this before, but he didn't think he would be famous in Hogwarts at least. He didn't want to be famous, because unlike James, he didn't like being the centre of attention. He preferred to just disappear.

"Oh yes, everyone, this is Michal Finnigan, we met on the train," Angie said, as Michal still starred at Albus in amazement. The boy quickly nodded at Angie before staring back at Albus. Albus felt himself blush. Soon, Michal stopped staring at Albus and started to join in the conversations they were having as the boats began to move. Albus had looked around for Hagrid, his Dad had told him he was hard to miss, but instead he found himself looking at an old plump witch who was directing the boats to the castle.

Albus had just noticed the castle- it was magnificent, there were no other words to describe it. It was probably the biggest building Albus had ever seen. He gaped at the castle, marvelling at all of its twists and turns, before they came to a dock underneath the castle. Albus was first to get out, followed by Michal, Angie, and then Rose. The plump witch opened the large wooden doors and Albus felt his jaw drop.

Everywhere he looked there was movement and magic, as ghosts and magic was all around them. Albus saw Nearly Headless Nick coming around, scarring all the first years by showing off how his head was almost completely cut off. In the back, Albus could see some older kids playing around with some of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes merchandise. Uncle Georges shop had always been James favourite, because he loves the joke items you can but there. In the middle of the hall way was none other than Peeves the poltergeist. Albus knew it was Peeves right away because right when the first years came in, he started throwing water balloons at them at a rapid speed. Albus's robe was slightly wet on the end, but one girl was very unfortunate and got completely soaked on her head, and Peeves laughed at her. Suddenly, an old looking witch came through the doors, with black and silver hair tied up into a tight bun. Professor McGonagall, thought Albus, as she started to scold him. After he left, Professor McGonagall turned to all the first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but first you will be sorted into your house. Please follow me," she said, opening the doors to the dining hall. The dining hall was packed, with each table filled with students. There were four different colour banners, from the right to left; the colours were yellow for Hufflepuff, red for Gryffindor, blue for Ravenclaw, and green for Slytherin. Albus winced as he saw the Slytherin table.

Professor McGonagall led the first year's right in front of the tables, and suddenly the room went silent. McGonagall quickly put a stool in front of the first years, and placed on top of it an old torn and dirty looking hat. Albus's Dad had told him about the sorting hat, and suddenly felt more confident. It will listen to me, he thought, remembering his father's words, but he couldn't help felling nervous when he found James in the crowd and mouthed the words 'Slytherin'. Suddenly, the hat began to speak.

"_Yes, you might see an old hat,_

_And maybe I'm nothing more than you see,_

_But guess again as I say,_

_The Sorting Hat is me!_

_I'll choose you house,_

_It will be where you belong and where you must be,_

_Because over time and years and years_

_That house will be your family!_

_Maybe you'll be in Ravenclaw,_

_Where those with great minds may be,_

_Or maybe you're a loyal Hufflepuff,_

_Put me on and you will see!_

_Or maybe what waits for you is Gryffindor,_

_Where those who are brave dwell,_

_Or maybe you're a cunning Slytherin,_

_Just put me on and I will tell!_

_Whatever house you may be,_

_Remember what I said,_

_That is your home from now on, _

_So don't worry and put me on instead!"_

When the house finished its song, the whole hall erupted in thunderous applause. Albus had even forgotten his worries and was excited to be sorted. However, when Professor McGonagall called the first girl, Albus's stomach flipped. It was only amount of time before he had to go up there, in front of everyone. The hat took only a few seconds before yelling out:

"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table screamed and shouted as the girl ran over to the table, grinning ear to ear.

"Bay, Mackenzie!" McGonagall called, and a small girl with brown wavy hair came up to the front, her teeth chattering. She looks even more nervous than me, Albus thought, watching the girl has she put the hat over her head and it fell over her eyes. This time, it took a few minutes before the hat finally called out:

"GRIFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table's screams were the loudest to far, as Mackenzie ran over to them. The names kept on going as 'Care, Lisa' became a Hufflepuff along with 'Golly, Greg', however 'Falun, George' was the first Slytherin. Then it was Michal's turn. He walked up to the chair oddly confidently, like he knew where he was going to be. Albus awed at his confidence. The hat didn't take long before the hat shouted to the whole school:

"GRIFFINDOR!"

Michal looked utterly surprised as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. Many more people put on and off the hat, some smiling and others uncertain if the hat had made the right choice. However, they all started to look happy the longer time they spent with their house. "Lysate, Rang" became a Slytherin, then it was Angie's turn. Albus watched his friend with nervous eyes.

"Lovegood, Angelina!" McGonagall called, and Angie walked up to the hat. Neville had decided to take Luna's name instead of his own, because he found it rather embarrassing. Luna disagreed, but Neville wouldn't stand for it, and eventually she agreed. However, Neville is still called Professor Longbottom. It was Luna's one condition.

The hat was on Angelina's head for the longest time yet out of the other students, and Albus was beginning to worry. Everyone known that Angie was bound to be in Ravenclaw, she was incredibly smart, but Albus found her rather brave. She was always standing up for him, even since they were kids. She was like Albus's very own personal hero. Suddenly the hat screamed:

"GRYFFINDOR!" Angie, beaming, ran over to the Gryffindor table to sit beside Michal. McGonagall kept on yelling the names out to the school, one by one.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" That name caught Albus's attention. When Albus had first seen Scorpius, he didn't like the feeling he gave off. He felt suddenly angry every time he saw him, and it didn't help that his father took a big part in the war, on the wrong side. His father never told him much about the Malfoy's, and he could see why, every time he said there name His father's eyes would go blank, like he didn't know what to say. The hat went on Malfoy's head, and it wasn't long before the hat screamed:

"SLYTHERIN!" This didn't help on Albus's opinion of the Malfoy's.

"May, Robert!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Mikos, Emily!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Parker, Kristen!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Parker, Noah!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Albus!"

Finally, it was Albus's turn. Albus felt like he being pulled down to the earth by weights. Albus has never remembers feeling this nervous, or scared in his life, and he had to wake up every morning to James with a water gun. Albus gulped down his sudden urge to run, and slowly and stiffly walked over to the stool. The whole school went silent. It was like they were waiting for this one moment to happen, for another Potter to come to the school. The thought made Albus sick to his stomach. What did they expect of him? McGonagall placed the hat on his head, and it fell over his eyes, making him feel absolutely alone. But he wasn't alone.

"Ah, another Potter," A gruff voice said, and Albus suppressed a gasp. "Your father wasn't really my favourite person to try me on; I can tell you that, his hair kept getting in the way. However, I liked him. His mind was wonderful, nothing less than yours, I see."

"W-will, you listen to me?" Albus thought, "I don't want to be in Slytherin."

"Don't worry, you are far from a Slytherin, I know," the hat said, and Albus let out a long, loud sigh of relief.

"Then where will I be?"

"There is no doubt in my mind, but I can see in yours. I just hope you realize that the one place you belong is in GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall screamed and cheered louder than anyone, as Albus jumped of the stool, he thought a thank you to the hat before placing it back on the stool as comfortable as he could. Albus practically skipped to the Gryffindor table, and catching his brother's eye, nodded at him. He was going to be mature about this. However, when Albus was taking his seat in front of Michal, he saw his brother staring at him and Albus couldn't help but stick out his tongue.

People congratulated everywhere he went, Fred came over and patted his back, Angelica gave him a long hug, and all of his cousins came towards him, coming from all of the four tables, flinging their arms around him and squeezing him into hugs, or messing up his already messy hair. Albus was near to tears. Albus finally broke away from his cousins to see the last three people getting sorted, two of which were his cousins. Apparently everyone else noticed, too, because soon they were all disbanding from the Gryffindor table to their own.

It was Rose's turn. Albus watched as the little figure moved her way up to the stands, looking everywhere, taking everything in. Rose did that often, no matter what situation she was in, she would always sock up everything that she saw. Rose sat on the stool, and before the sorting hat had even been completely placed onto her head, the hat yelled confidentially:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose hopped to the Gryffindor table cheerfully as Sam went up to the stool. Samuel Remus Weasley was the only child of Charlie Weasley, Albus's uncle, and a nice witch he met in Romania, Jane Downy. Samuel, or Sam, had always been a jolly person, as Albus knew. Sam had the hat on his head for only a few seconds before the hat made its decision.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sam made his way down to the Hufflepuff table and Albus felt himself smile. Everything was perfect. He would go through these schooldays with no problems, except maybe James pulling pranks on him. Nothing could ever happen to Albus, he was just another boy at this school for wizardry and witchcraft.

If only he knew how wrong he was.


	3. A Broken Heart and an Unexpected Meeting

**Teddy Lupin**

Teddy had just finished unpacking his suite case in the spare room of the Potters. He had only gotten there a few minutes ago, but it only took a few minutes before he had packed all of his things. Teddy never had many things that were important to him. He never liked to give that title to items, after all they weren't alive. He preferred to give that title to people.

All that was in his old brown suit case was his father's old marauders map, (Harry had given it to him when he was six), some clothes, an old tie that had belonged to his father, and a locket that had a hair of his mothers in it. Sometimes it changed colour, even though she's gone now. Harry told him it's just because the hair is reacting to the environment, but Teddy thinks it's because she's changing it, in a place far, far away. The other things Teddy brought were not as important, a tooth brush, a hair brush, and an old picture of him and his parents, and a picture of him and Victoire and Dominique.

Teddy looked at the picture of the two girls. Though they are sisters they look nothing alike. Whereas Victoire takes more after her mother's looks, with beautiful long silver like blond hair, Dominique has fun orange hair like her father, which rested lightly on her back and curled at the end. Dominique, with a more quiet personality, and Victoire, care free and fun loving, had always been like sisters to him. They were both extremely beautiful, inside and out.

However, Teddy's eyes fixed more on Victoire. She was laughing in the picture, her arms linked with his. She kept trying to pull him into her, and he saw that his picture self wasn't having it, because he was having a conversation with Dominique. He could still remember the last day he spent with Victoire, where they shared that special moment. Teddy, only recently, has started seeing Victoire as more than a friend. Every time he saw her his heart would leap, but he still wasn't sure about his feelings. However, after that kiss, Teddy knew right away that he liked her way more than a friend _or_ a sister.

Then he forced is gaze towards Dominique. Teddy was staring down at her, trying to keep the conversation going with Victoire still pulling at him. She wasn't wearing her glasses, so she looked absolutely stunning. She was smiling at him talking to her, and slightly blushing as she pulled a piece of hair from his eyes. Dominique, or Dom, was always slightly blushing. She felt embarrassed around everyone. However, when she's alone with Teddy, her true personality shines out. Dom is just as fun and crazy as her hair.

"Teddy Lupin! Get out here! You're supposed to be baby-sitting!" Ginny's voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Mommy, _I am not a baby!_" Lily retorted. Teddy put the picture down and got up. He walked into the dining room to see Lily clinging to her mother's leg as she was making dinner. Teddy sighed as he picked up the whining girl on the ground and swung her around. Lily squealed in delight. Teddy playfully tickled her and then she seemed to be in a better mood.

"Now, what's your name again? Oh yes! It's Silly Lune!" Teddy said, as the little girl hugged him.

"It's _Lily Luna_, Teddy! You know that!" She said, laughing at the nick name he gave her. Teddy had always called Lily ether Lily or Luna, because he loved both those names. She didn't mind, but Ginny did. She said it's wrong to encourage a nine year old to have two names. Teddy rolled his eyes at this comment.

Harry had just walked in at that moment, and he picked up the girl himself, and she latched onto her father. Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Harry returned it by swinging her around, and then putting her down beside Teddy. Teddy smiled at the happy family. Teddy had always wanted to have a family like the Potters, and now he was a part of it. Teddy swore, from that moment on, that he would have a family just like them, fair, full of life, and happy.

Teddy took the moment of relief from Lily, who was getting tired, and sat down in his bed room, and wrote another letter to Victoire and Dominique. He had given each of them one of the train, But he would write one more, just to be safe.

**Dominique Weasley**

_Dear Dom, _

_How are you kid? Not acting shy, are you? _

_You would not believe what's happened, I'm moving in with Harry! You know how long I've been waiting for this, it's been our little secret for years. I still remember your secret, don't worry its safe with me. Though how are you keeping that kitten secret from your parents? I know there aloud at Hogwarts, but really, where is that cat going in summers and vacations? _

_Dominique Weasley was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, socking in everything Teddy was writing to her, her one year old kitten at her side, Jinx. True, Dom hadn't told her parents about the kitten she rescued from the street; she didn't expect them to understand. But last year, when she was alone with Teddy, she knew she could trust him. She had to tell somebody, she didn't like hiding it from her parents, but Teddy understands. He always understands. Dom went back to reading the rest of the letter. _

_I wrote letters to the other Potters to know that's its happening. Harry had told me they were all planning for this to happen. Was I the only one who wasn't expecting this? Apparently so. Ginny and Harry send their love, and Lily told you to act safe. Can't have a prefect causing trouble, can we? Well, I'm running out of ink, and I still have to write Victoire, so as my last words, relax a little!_

_Love, Teddy_

Dom re-read the letter over and over again, ignoring the part about her sister. Victoire and Dominique have always been close, but there has always been a competitive edge to them. Whatever Dom wanted, Victoire wanted, and usually ended up getting. Teddy was just one of these examples.

Teddy. Ted Lupin. Dom had been in love with him the moment she saw him, at that time he had brown short hair. She still remembers what he was wearing when they first met, a light blue t-shirt that matched his eyes, and jeans. When she had told him that he looks amazing in that shirt, Teddy said that whenever they would meet he would wear that shirt. He had stayed true to his word to this day.

Dom had always known that Teddy had cared for her. He would always to tell her to have fun, that you're only young once, and that you should make the best of it. He worried about her, he was there for her, and he loved her. But it wasn't the way he loved Victoire. He acted different around her than Dom, he even looked at her different. Victoire was special to Teddy, and it broke Dom's heart.

Dom picked up the photo of the three of them off her desk. It was her first year at Hogwarts back then, Victoire's second and Teddy's third. Dom gave Teddy a copy of the photo; it was her favourite by far. He was ignoring Victoire and paying attention to her. Only her.

Dom had been in the common room since the start-of-term banquet started. She was a prefect, so she knew the password. When Teddy handed her this letter, it didn't say much, but this new letter she had just gotten made everything worse. With him dating Victoire now, she just wanted to cry. She knew she couldn't make it through the term banquet. She read it over and over again, not listening to anything, just thinking of Teddy. When she thinks of him, her mind goes blank.

"Oh, Dom, you are head over heels," a calm voice said, causing her to jump. Dom looked at the tall girl and sighed as she took the seat beside her.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, Marissa." Marissa was one of Dom's best friends, tall, slender, and crazy beautiful. She was a model back before she knew she was a wizard, because she's muggle born, she had no idea until she turned eleven. Now she thinks being a model is just a waste of time, but of course, she still looks like she should be one.

Nicolas, or Nicky as Dom calls him, is her other best friend. Nicky has a huge crush on Victoire, and they went out just a year ago, but Nicky called it off after she stared getting jealous of having two best friends as girls and asked to stop being around them as much. Victoire promised that if he would give him a year, she would change. Nicky was going to ask her out again this year, but Victoire fell in love with Teddy, so now all Nicky dose is sulk in his room.

"Where's Molly? Oh, she was supposed to meet me here so our weekly intervention," Marissa joked, as she came over beside Dom on the couch and started to pet her kitten. Molly was Dom's cousin, and they would always play together when the Weasley's got together. She's not at all like her father, Percy, she's extremely fun spirited. She seems to be the only person that can get Dom out of one of her 'Teddy Mood Swings'. Suddenly, the portrait of the fat lady burst open and Molly came into the room. She had red hair, like most of the Weasley's, which rested in the middle of her neck in crazy red locks. Her curls were way more curly and puffy than Dom's.

"I'm here, what's up? Is Teddy being stupid again?" She said, sitting with us on the couch. Dom guess Jinx had enough, because he jumped off the couch and was walking up towards the girl's dormitory. Molly leaned into Dom, and she knew it was time to tell them the truth. Nicky already knew, so why shouldn't they?

"Teddy and Victoire are dating now," Dom said, her breathing getting uneasy. The two girls gave each other warning looks, and Dom let out a sigh.

"I'm fine guys, really, I'm, f-fine…" Dom couldn't hold it in anymore. She cried. Hard. Everything was building up on her, the shadow of her sister, hiding things from her parents, Teddy, everything. Her friends winced as she broke down into tears. Thank god the start-of-term banquet had already started. No one was going to see her like this.

"Dom," Molly said, her voice quiet, "Maybe you should write to Harry."

To this idea, Dominique sat up off the chair, got a piece of parchment and a quill, and still blubbering, and started to write to her Uncle Harry.

**Albus Potter**

Once Albus had finished eating until he was stuffed, he walked up to the Gryffindor common room to find his bed. Dominique, his cousin was already up there, her eyes all puffy as she wrote on parchment. Albus asked why her eyes were red, but she just said it was from allergies and to go away. He wondered why Dom was acting so weird, but he was pulled by the rest of the first year students up the stairs.

Once he had unpacked, Michal, or Mike as he told the Gryffindor boys to call him, pulled the boys downstairs. Albus practically fell down the stairs to see that Professor McGonagall was in the common room. Albus's mouth went dry. The look on Mikes face told him that she was here for him, and Albus walked over to her slowly.

"P-Professor? Why are you here?" McGonagall just nodded him to come outside.

They walked for what seemed like hours, even though Albus knew it was only a few minutes. It was like all Albus could do was walk, his mind wasn't working right, and his voice just couldn't come out. Every time he tried to talk, he would just make nervous squeaks. Finally, they came across a large gargoyle. McGonagall finally spoke, but it wasn't to Albus.

"Crumple-Horned Snorkack," She said to the gargoyle, and a stair case opened up. Albus walked up the passage way, gapping at the gargoyle. Was it normal for this to happen? Albus thought so, it was Hogwarts, anyway. Albus walked farther up the hall way until he came to a vast room. There were odd objects everywhere he looked, and rows and rows of sleeping people in paintings. Albus looked at the name plate of the one painting, and read:

_Phineas Black_

_Hogwarts Headmaster_

Albus beamed. He knew where he was now, as he looked around the office more. He looked over and saw a phoenix in the corner, and he looked at him. Albus hardly noticed Professor McGonagall leave the room, as he was gaping at the phoenix. This was Dumbledore's! _The_ Dumbledore!

Albus looked to the front of the room to see the Headmasters chair turned to face the sky. Albus ran over to the chair and looked to see none other than Luna Lovegood staring at the sky, daydreaming. Luna often had that problem or day dreaming, in her start of term speech, she had started to gaze off and Neville had to shake her to get her back on track. The other reason Neville was called Professor Longbottom was because Luna had to be called Professor Lovegood, or else it could get to confusing.

"Luna!" Albus cried, hugging the dreamy woman as she broke out of her trance. When Luna came to realization of what was happening, she hugged the boy back.

"How are you, Albus Severus?" She said, her voice as dreamy as her personality. Albus never knew why, but Luna always addressed him with his first name and middle name.

Albus told her everything; he could always count on Luna to keep a secret. He told her about his worries about being in Slytherin, about James and how he always annoys him, and about new people he had met. She even told him about Dom and her sudden new allergies. He was almost venting to her, except it was more like storytelling to Luna. Finally, it was Luna's time to speak.

"You know, when I was sorted, the hat had a wonderful conversation with me?" She said, looking at the boy as his eyes widened, "Yes, I remember it quite well, he told me to try him on again, because he found me the most intelligent person that he has ever met! It was wonderful. So now, every once in a while, I try the hat on and talk to it."

"That's wonderful Luna!" Albus said, and Luna smiled in response.

"You better be off now, it's getting late Albus Severus. Plus Neville is coming up here to have a chat with me. Be good," She said, and Albus ran off to his bed, giving Luna one final wave, before catching a glance at her name plate that said:

_Luna Lovegood_

_Hogwarts Headmaster_

**Luna Lovegood**

"So that's him?" A soft voice said. Luna Lovegood tuned to the old picture to see a tear streaming down his face. He whipped it away with his sleeve and Luna smiled. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was Luna's favourite person to talk to out of all the portraits, besides Severus Snape, and when he made the request to meet Albus, she couldn't say no.

"Yes, that's him," she said, "Wonderful boy, he introduced me to computers, wonderful things. Would you like one?"

"Oh, no my dear, how would I use it?" He asked, laughing.

"A valid point, but I don't see why you shouldn't have one," she said pushing the idea. This is how it always was with Luna; she would always push things that weren't possible. However, if you were to ask Luna to do something impossible, she would somehow so it. If Luna wanted a computer to be in Dumbledore's picture frame, she would make it happen. Albus looked through his half-moon spectacles, as Luna took out the computer she has been hiding under her desk for just the perfect moment to use it.

"Now," she said, "Let's get you a computer."


	4. An Unlikely New Friend

**Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy**

"Hello, Scorpius," Rose Weasley said, sitting beside him in the library. He looked like he was actually studding, so Rose decided to sit beside him. What harm could it have done? Rose looked over to see he was reading _Hogwarts: A History_. Rose beamed to see he was taking an interest in Hogwarts, like she had during the summer.

"H- Hello, you're Rose Weasley, correct?" He said, slightly blushing at the thought that someone had wanted to sit beside him. Many of the people in Slytherin house had envied Scorpius, for his father had been Draco Malfoy, but Scorpius is different from his father. He actually has a secret admiration for Harry Potter, his father's worst enemy. He also loved Hermione and Ron. Now, sitting beside Rose, The daughter of two of his idols, Scorpius felt privileged.

"Yes! You know my name?" She asked, surprised and confused.

"Oh I know all the Weasley's-" He stopped mid-sentence and went back to looking at his book, trying not to look suspicious. However, Rose Weasley knew better. Growing up with the parents she had was fun, but along the line she learned many things that can help you in life. One of those things was: When someone is trying to be normal, they are hiding something. Rose waited a few seconds before she pounced.

"Oh, so you must know George, correct?" Rose asked, not letting the subject go.

"You mean the founder of WWW? Who doesn't?"

"Oh, and what's his sons name again…" Rose said, pretending not to know.

"Fred, named after his brother," he said, not hesitating.

"And Harry's daughters name is…?"

"Lily Luna Potter!" That last answer was so enthusiastic that Rose nearly fell of her chair laughing. After getting over the embarrassment, Scorpius joined in laughing two, and each of them got a nice long lecture from Madam Price.

After their time in the library, Scorpius decided to walk Rose back to her dorm. They got stares from many students as they walked down the hallway that was for sure. Scorpius noticed, but Rose wasn't bothered by this at all. She hardly even noticed. She was having fun, walking with Scorpius. It was like he wasn't even a Malfoy, like he didn't have that title anymore. He was just Scorpius, and she was just Rose.

"Thanks for walking me, Scorpius," Rose said, pulling a piece of hair behind her ear. Scorpius beamed at her.

"Well, if you'd like to come with me next time-"

"What are _you _doing here?" A familiar voice came from behind. Scorpius took a step back as he looked into the face of James Potter, the person who despised him the most. He didn't even try to hide it, every time he walked down the halls he would try to trip him or call him "Little Malfoy." Scorpius hated the way James treated him, but then again, if his father had to go through what Scorpius was going through every day, he would hate himself too.

"Bye Rose, please meet me in the library again sometimes," Scorpius said, as he started to head back down to the hallway.

"Wait, when?" Rose called, but Scorpius had already disappeared behind the stares. Rose tried to follow him, but the staircase had already changed directions, and Rose was left alone with her cousin. Rose was never one to get angry, she would give lectures, and tell people to behave, but she was never angry. Now, as James had just pushed away Scorpius, Rose has never felt angrier. Rose turned around to yell at him, but James was already preoccupied with his three best friends, Conner, Julius, and Danny. Rose stormed inside the Gryffindor common room, and then went up to her bed room and petted her pet owl, Chester. Then rose got struck with an idea. She turned to her bedside table, pulled out a piece of extra parchment, and started to write.

**Harry Potter**

Harry couldn't believe what he was reading. Dominique had always sent letters to harry when she was in Hogwarts, usually about happy things. She would tell him about her kitten, her classes, and of course, Teddy. Dom was heartbroken when Teddy left the school; she wrote him a two page letter about how much she loved him and was going to miss him. Yes, Harry was the only person that knew how deep Dom's love is for Teddy. Everyone else thought it was just a crush, but Harry knew better. She loved him dearly. However, now, looking at the shortest letter that she has ever sent him, Harry felt his heart break. He looked back at the letter and re-read every word:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know I've told you before, but I love Teddy Lupin. So much. I can't take this anymore. I don't want to see Teddy again as long as he is with Victoire. Please don't tell him this, he will figure it out when he doesn't get my letters back. I will continue writing to you though. _

_Sorry, Dominique_

Harry was glued to the spot as Ginny came out to see him, wanting to see what the letter was. Harry didn't responded, instead he just handed her the letter and sat down on the chair on his front porch. After Ginny finished reading, she sat on the chair beside him, and they exchanged silent looks. Dom had hit rock bottom.

"Oh my, it has finally happened. I thought it was just a crush!" Ginny said, re-reading the letter like Harry had moments ago.

"It was never a crush, Ginny. He loves her, like the way I love you," he said holding her hand and then pulling her to sit on her lap. Ginny felt so comfortable with Harry, as he stroked her hair and lightly kissed her forehead. Ginny snuggled into Harry as they rested in the sunlight. There couldn't be a more perfect moment.

"Harry, what will happen?" Ginny said, turning to face is beautiful green eyes.

"It's sad to say that I don't know everything, but I can say that love can't be controlled. You either feel that way about someone, or you don't. I love you, but remember my interest for you didn't start till sixth year. No one knows what can happen," Harry said, cupping her face in his hands, "No one."

And with that, Harry kissed his wife gently on the lips. They spent hours out there, talking about their past, about their future, and Harry was loving have some time to spend with Ginny. He hasn't gotten this close to her in years, with the kids talking all of their time, but nether Harry or Ginny didn't mind. They were happy with the lives they had, Ginny with the man she loved since she was eleven, and Harry finally having a family.

**Albus Potter**

Albus knew what he was doing was wrong. It was painfully wrong. However, when Scorpius came walking back from lunch caring a letter, Albus knew something was up. He got Fred and Roxanne, Roxanne was a year older than Albus and Fred's sister, and dragged them in the direction Scorpius was moving. Albus couldn't help feeling anxious, whenever he even saw Scorpius it reminded him of his father, Draco.

"This isn't right," Roxanne said, pulling her short straight brown hair behind her ears. Roxanne was always trying to be the good girl, but Albus saw through it. She knew she wanted to know just as much as he did, it was such a surprise when she was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Albus had told them that Scorpios had come out of the dinner with an evil grin on his face, rushing down the hall. Okay, maybe not evil, but every face Scorpius made looked evil to Albus. So, he grabbed his two cousins as quickly as he could, and followed him.

They followed Scorpius down the hallway and saw as he made his way toward the library. Wait. The library? Scorpius was going to the library? Albus could feel his cousins stare on his back, but Albus refused to turn back. He followed him into the library, to a spot right at the back of the room. Albus's mind began to turn. What was he hiding? Was he planning something?

Albus waited only five minutes before another person came and joined Scorpios at the table. Albus couldn't see who it was, but he could hear them talking from his hiding place. They were only a book case away.

"You weren't waiting long, were you?" an extremely familiar voice came from the table. Albus had to suppress a gasp. He knew that voice like the back of his hand.

"No, only five minutes. Rose, thank you for setting this up," Scorpius said, beaming at her. Now Rose was trying to get Albus?

"Oh, no problem. I take it you got your letter?"

"Yes, that was a smart idea. Sending me a letter by owl than actually meeting me! Next time maybe we could at least make another time to get together before another family member causes me to leave," Scorpius said, slightly blushing.

"Oh, James is such a bother. Don't worry about him."

"It's all your family! Let's face it rose, they hate me," Scorpios said, collapsing into his book.

"No they don't."

"Yes they do."

"_No_, they don't."

"_Yes, they do_! You can't hide it Rose," He said, and Albus could just see Rose's face fall. He knew that look all too well, the look of pity.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He said, speaking so Albus was barely able to hear him,"I _begged _the sorting hat to put me in Slytherin. It wanted me in Gryffindor, and I said Slytherin. How stupid of me," he turned to look Rose in the eye, "I could be with you."

Then Albus saw something absolutely amazing thing he had seen in years. Rose was blushing. Seriously blushing. Albus has never, in all of his life, seen Rose blush for anyone. Sure, she blushed when she got one spell wrong and accidently singed off some of her hair, she blushed when Hugo made fun of her love for knowledge, and Rose blushed like crazy when she accidently fell on top of James, sending the pie he was holding flying and falling on the back of her head. But this was different. Albus looked over to his cousins, and seeing the shock in there's eyes as well, he mouthed, Family meeting. The three backed out of the library, and then they were off.


	5. A Worried Hermione And a Family Meeting

**Hermione Weasley**

"Thank you for coming," Ginny said, opening the door to Ron and Hermione. Hermione had always loved to visit the Potters, it seemed that there house was always bursting with joy whenever they came. However, it was different now with just Lily and Teddy. The two seemed lonely. Hermione was happy to see her son, Hugo, run over to Lily and give her a big hug. That let her relax a bit.

Hermione hugged Ginny and then Ron did the same, kissing his sister on the cheek. They had promised to see each other more, but issues had been blooming all over the place. Since the Dementors had left Azkaban, there had been many minor break outs, and Ron and Harry had to leave to go help with the prison. Hermione opened up to the kitchen to see Harry, and ran over to him, giving him a huge hug. Hermione let go of the hug and finally saw Harry's green eyes. They looked… worried. Oh no. Hermione might not know Harry as much as Ron did, but she knew what those eyes meant.

"Harry…?" She said, but Harry just shook his head as Ron came over and they shook hands. What's with it with man anyway? Can't give each other even a small hug? But Hermione left that thought as she had caught Harry's eye again. Yes, something was definitely wrong.

"Ron, honey, why don't you catch up with Ginny?" Hermione said, grabbing hold of her husbands' hand.

"_Really?_ You're going to let me out of your sight of me day off?" Ron said jokingly, and she let out a laugh.

"Oh, Never mind that. When do you get to see your sister? I'll just go outside with Harry," she said, looking over into his direction. Ron gave her a quick kiss, and then they finally made their way to the back. Hermione sat down on the lawn chair, waiting for Harry to speak.

"So, it's a nice day to day," he said, clearing his throat, "Been nice all-"

"Oh shut up, Harry, you might be able to hide it from Ron, but I can see the look in your eyes." Harry seemed shocked at first, but then he let out a long sigh.

"Never knew how you did that," he said, giving her a small smile. She returned it.

"Because I'm a girl," she said, her smile turning into a grin as Harry laughed. Then his face turned into sorrow, and Hermione's face fell.

"Ginny's noticing it too," He said taking a seat beside her. Suddenly, Hermione let out a long laugh.

"What? What is it?" Harry said, trying not to laugh himself.

"Remember what happened whenever we were alone? It was always when you and Ron had fights, and it was always awkward. I was never a replacement for your 'Ron'. Now look at us, finally your talking to me normally, and you're probably going to tell me something that will end up with me worrying like crazy," Hermione said, letting out another short laugh. Hermione noticed Harry staring at her for a long time, and then he finally spoke.

"Okay. It was only once, and it was for only a second. I could have sworn-" he hesitated, "That my scar prickled."

Hermione gasped. This was not possible. Not at all. Harry's scar hadn't hurt in nineteen years, and it only hurt for one person, and that person was dead.

At least they thought.

"Harry Potter! What are you saying? V- Voldemort's back? We need to get your whole family protection. Ron will help, of course. We need to-"

"Slow down Hermione!" he said, and Hermione realized she was pacing.

"Slow down? If anything, we need to hurry up!"

"Hermione, no. I will not put my family through this, so I'm not doing anything until I'm completely sure. I will not let my family live my seventh year at Hogwarts unless we are sure this is happening." Hermione cringed, she had repeated her seventh year after they missed it searching for the Horcrux's, but Harry and Ron hadn't. That was the worst year of her seven years at Hogwarts, however there were some highlights, such as the death of Voldemort, the world's most known dark wizard.

"Okay, fine. But I have conditions," she said, starting to pace again, and Harry let out a groan.

"First, Ron will know about this. You have to tell Ginny, Harry, but your children don't have to know. I have gotten a letter from Minerva, it seems she is considering retirement, and wants me to take over her transfiguration class. Now, I can take a few months off at the Ministry-"

"Hermione no-"

"Ah, yes, my second condition is that you mustn't tell me what I can or can't do. I do what I want. So I will take over for Minerva and watch over the children. I would also love to see Rose, but what will happen to Hugo-"

"See! You can't-"

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione called, and Harry dropped into his chair, pulling on his hair.

"Yes?" Ginny said, coming out of the house. Ginny spotted Harry and she shook her head, "Hermione, are you torturing the poor man with words again?"

"Never mind that. It seems I might have to go away for a while, I'm considering a job. Would you mind looking after Hugo? I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate."

"Blimey, this is sudden, but no problem! We all love little Hugo," Ginny said, rushing back inside after hearing a loud crash. Hermione looked triumphantly at Harry as he let out another groan. Why wouldn't Harry just understand? This was for safety. She thought surely Harry would understand now, at least, but it seems he still wanted to do things alone.

"Oh yes, my third condition is that you are always with someone. Ron at work, Ginny at home, or anywhere else, you have to bring someone. And finally, I want weekly letters. You skip a week, I tell your children."

"That's blackmail!" He said, standing now, trying to show his authority. Hermione smiled, when will they learn that you can never win against her?

"Harry dear, you sounding like a child, now I suggest we don't tell them today. Next week would be nice, I'll tell Ron at home and you can tell Ginny when you're ready. I need to get a letter to Minerva right away. So, until you are ready to tell Ginny, you're going to have to take acting lessons, because there is going to be a lot of lying going on."

**Victoire Weasley**

Victoire Weasley had always been the one to call Family meetings, never anyone else. Being in Ravenclaw, it seemed that she knew the best time to have a meeting and when it was the wrong time. Also, being head girl helped with authority. But here she was now, in the Room of Requirement (Uncle Harry and Ron had told them about it) waiting for none other than Albus Potter to start the meeting.

"Okay, everyone here?" Albus called to the room, and everyone nodded. Victoire or Vicky as everyone called her, was exchanging glances at Albus, hopefully telling him he was doing a good job so far.

"Okay. I have news. Some will find this shocking, others might faint, and some might go crazy at just knowing this-"

"Cut to the chase!" Louis, her brother, called from across the room. Louis, who was in Slytherin, was rather impatient, along with the only other Weasley who has been in Slytherin, Eric. Eric was the son of Charlie, and Charlie wasn't too thrilled when he was out in Slytherin, but every Weasley is welcome in this family. Vicky noticed that he was sitting next to Dom, who was also in her sixth year.

"Fine! Okay, this is about Rose. Me, Fred, and Roxanne-"

"Fred, Roxanne, and I-"

"Oh _shut up_ Roxy! Rose and Scorpios Malfoy are friends!" Victoire saw as the whole room stopped what they were doing, and just stood there, gaping at Albus. Victoire was surprised too of course, but she didn't really care.

"_It's the end of the world_!" James called, and suddenly the room erupted with arguments. People were pulling on Albus, Fred, and Roxy to hear the whole story. Eric was talking to Dominique, but she just shrugged her shoulders, showing that she didn't care ether. Molly was panicking, and looking looked she was the one who was going to pass out. Vicky couldn't handle this.

"Guys!" Vicky yelled, and everyone grew silent, "What's the big deal anyway?"

"He's a Malfoy! Those people never change," Molly yelled.

"And he's in Slytherin! He's just like his good old father," James called from across the room, and Eric scowled at him.

"Well, actually the hat wanted to put him in Gryffindor-"

"You see?" Vicky continued, interrupting Fred, "He's one of us at heart. Who cares who he's related to? Plus Uncle Harry and Draco Malfoy stopped fighting years ago. Really, we should all Pity the poor boy, seeing as he had to grow up with a father like that."

The room went silent. Victoire saw Dom flash a smile her way, along with Louis.

"I... I guess if Rosie likes him then he must be cool, right?" Molly said, turning her heads to Fred and Roxanne, to which they nodded.

"Blimey, if any Weasley approves of a Malfoy, he must be an angel," Louis said, "It's pretty obvious. Plus, we all know Rose is hard at picking friends."

"I don't believe this for a second," James said, standing up and making himself to the front of the room, "How about you, Albus?" Albus just shook his head smiling. He just realized something.

"Guys, this is Rose we are talking about. The kid who wouldn't even come near us until we picked up a book. And she befriended Scorpios. Trust me James, we have nothing to worry about. Meeting over. "

James practically stormed out of the room, and the others followed after him, happy to finally get to their afternoon classes. Albus stayed behind with Fred and Roxanne, not knowing what to say. But their faces said it all. Albus could help but smile at the face that he had just don't the biggest favour in the world for Rose.


	6. Dominique's Rough Day

**Dominique Weasley**

It was finally time for the sixth years to go to Hogsmade, and Dominique was beaming with excitement. Since Marissa was sick and at the nurse, it would just be Dom and Nicky. Dom pulled her slightly wavy hair behind her ears, holding her Gryffindor scarf towards her face. Dom was dressed head to toe in muggle clothing- no one wore robes anymore- and was almost freezing. She only had one muggle jacket, and her grandfather decided to fiddle with it to make it hotter. Now every time she put the jacket on, it would burn her.

Suddenly she saw Nicky walking down from the school, and she waved crazily. Just when Nicky came towards her, she realized how tall he had gotten. Guess sitting in the dark helped you grow, because she barely made it to his neck. Nicky hadn't changed at all, he was still tanned from a recent trip and had shabby brown hair that dropped just above his ears. There was no other word for it- he was hot. Of course, Dom saw him as nothing more as a friend.

"Hey Dom, ready to have some fun?" He said excitedly, pulling her off of the ground and swinging her around. Dom giggled and pulled her arms out to look like she was flying. She didn't remember the last time Nicky had had this much fun. Ever since Victoire, he wouldn't even leave his room unless for classes.

"Blimey, of course! And I have some news for you, WWW is in Hogsmade!" She said, and now Nicky was beaming as crazy as her, and he picked her up again. They walked to Hogmade hand in hand, swinging their arms wildly while singing the Hogwarts song, acting like complete idiots. They hadn't done this in so long, be who they really were. Dominique found that she was more herself around boys than girls, which surprised her, because she was never good with boys as a child.

Finally, they reached WWW and they sprinted inside still holding hands. They opened the door as fast as they could, and then suddenly bumped into something hard, like a wall. Dom opened her eyes to see that she hadn't hit a wall, but a man's chest. She was going too say sorry when Nicky pulled her off the ground again and twirled her around so that she was right beside him. She grabbed hold of his hand again and giggled some more.

"Sorry," Dom said, still laughing as she turned around, "I didn't mean to-"

Then Dom saw who she had bumped into. He was a tall, muscular man who was way too familiar for her liking. She heard a gasp and then realized it was herself. Dom was looking straight into the watery eyes of Teddy Lupin. Then Dom forgot everything, about being mad at him, about him being taken, everything. Dominique started to smile at him and was going to hug him when she noticed someone some out behind him. It was Victoire. They were on a date. They were dating.

The truth hit Dominique like a brick wall. Victoire was on a date with Teddy. _Her _Teddy. Kissing _her _Teddy. Embracing _her _Teddy. Dom looked over at Nicky to see he was just as shocked as her. They were both with the wrong person.

"Dom," Victoire said, finally breaking the silence, "Your blocking our way." It took a while for the words to get to her head, but then she realized her mistake and walked away from the door. Dom's eyes met Teddy's for a second before they looked away to meet Victoire's. They always went back to Victoire's.

**Teddy Lupin**

Teddy couldn't believe what had just happened. He knew that Dom had been avoiding him, and he was trying his best to look for her all over Hogsmade, when he bumped into Victoire. After that he sort of forget he was even looking for her. Looking at Victoire took up most of his mind.

They were just spending sometime at WWW, only a bit to chat with George who was visiting there to help with the new shop, when Victoire spotted something out the window and urged him to leave. He didn't know why, but Victoire was practically begging him to leave, so he left. However, not without one detour.

Dominique had been having fun. It was normal to be having fun right? So what if they hold hands, and he swings her around. Teddy has done that before with Dom, and it hadn't meant anything, so why should it mean anything with Nick?

Yes, Teddy had met Nick before, when Victoire was madly in love with him. She had brought him everywhere, to every family meeting, to every single Weasley and Potter event. He was everywhere. So, when he started to hang around Dom more, who wouldn't get worried? Teddy had to admit, it was silly to order your boyfriend to stop hanging out with their best friend, obsessive, even. Sill, Teddy thought Nick as the stupid one. Why break up with the most gorgeous woman in the world?

"So that was you ex?" Teddy said, feeling uneasy.

"Uh huh," She responded, pulling him towards the Three Broomsticks.

"You know, he was stupid to give you up. You're beautiful." Suddenly, Victoire stopped moving and turned around to him, her face scary serious.

"He didn't _like_ me because I'm _beautiful_. He _loved_ me because I'm _me_. And I loved him. And he broke my heart. But that doesn't matter anymore," She said, but Teddy could see more. She was worried. She didn't want Dom and Nick to start dating, and Teddy couldn't help feeling the same thing. It was because he was protective of Dom, of course, even though she has been avoiding him lately.

They sat in the Three Broomsticks for several awkward minutes before the door to the restaurant opened again, breaking the silence. Teddy was going to tell her sorry when she suddenly pulled him down under the table, hitting his knee on one of the table legs.

"Ow!" he said, But Victoire was holding a finger to her mouth, and Teddy kept his mouth shut as Victoire motioned him to a wall. Teddy followed, crawling, and then stood up on the wall. Teddy was going to ask what just happened when he heard an extremely familiar voice.

"Well, that was awkward, wasn't it? Dominique's voice said. It looked like they had taken the booth they had just evacuated.

"Oh yes. That was very awkward," Nick joined in. Teddy shivered, this was so unlike him. He would never spy on anyone. _Maybe this isn't spying,_ he thought, _maybe it's just a test to bring out my inner Gryffindor._ That sounded right. This was just himself showing how brave he could be. Teddy let out a sigh a little too loud and Victoire gave him a look. Then Teddy realized it. He was doing something absolutely wrong, but a part of him didn't care. He wanted to see what was going to happen. He wanted to spy.

**Dominique Weasley**

She heard him. Dom heard the sigh from behind the wall, the sigh she grew up with. He was here. And he was spying on her. How could they? How could he? Dom's frown turned into a mischievous smile as she pulled Nicky closer.

"Guess who's behind the wall?" Dom said, her voice barely above a whisper. Nicky only took one look at her face to know what she was planning. Only someone related to Fred and George Weasley could think of something like this. They were going to prank them and get revenge on them at the same time. Nicky smiled at her and then nodded as a response. Dom looked around and was thankful that no one was here, not even the bartender.

"Oh, Dom, I'm so happy you said yes to me. You becoming my girlfriend was the happiest day of my life," Nicky said, his voice drenched in charm. Dom was glad no one could see them, because she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Nicky, I was waiting for you to ask me. For years, I waited for you. No one knew of the love I had," Dom responded, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well at least now we are together." And then Dom went further, and kissed him on the cheek, making it loud enough for Teddy and Victoire to hear.

"Hey, want to play a game? Let's see who can stay silent the longest," she said, motioning to the other side of the wall. Slowly, Nicky and Dom made their way towards the other end on the wall, as quietly as possible. When they got there they saw Teddy and Victoire heads pressed against the wall. They inched forwards to them, their backs facing them.

"_Oh god, what's happening?"_ Victoire whispered.

"I don't know, they might be making out! Are they really are dating?" Teddy said. His voice sounding worried. Knowing he was worried gave Dom a bit of confidence, and with her hands on her hips she spoke.

"No, were not. But next time, just ask," Dom said. As they turned around Victoire screamed and Teddy fell over at the sight of them, his hair colour changing to white. Dom couldn't remember the last time she laughed so hard. Dom remembered the last time when the three of them, Teddy, Victoire and herself, had a moment like this. It was when they were still kids, when they thought boys had cooties, and when they thought kissing was the grossest thing in the world.

And then Dom felt a rush of sadness. She wanted to stay, to talk, to hang out together, just the four of them- but she couldn't. A part of her wanted to stay, but a part of her also wanted to run away crying. At the moment, the running away crying side of her was winning. She didn't even say goodbye as she ran out of the Three Broomsticks, Leaving Victoire, Teddy, and Nick inside laughing.

Dom didn't even remember entering the castle- but soon she found herself bawling her eyes out on to her pillow on her bed. Natalie, a fellow Gryffindor girl along with herself, Marissa, and another girl named Charlotte, was the only other one in the room, and was slowly brushing her hair while she was crying. One thing you have to love about Natalie- she knows everything. She knew about Teddy, she knew that I was with him just now, and she knew it was best not to talk. Natalie can always guess what's going to happen, since she is in love with Divination. She just had a feeling about things.

Just then Marissa came bursting through the door. She took one look at Dom to know what has happened, and she was now thee too, holding her hand. This is what Dom needed, comfort. Expect this comfort was from the wrong person. Why was she doing this? She was acting like a child. Everyone pitied her for being in love for someone who clearly loved Victoire, and everybody knows he would choose Victoire over Dom. Even Dom knew it. She was nothing to her. She stopped her tears and stood up on her bed.

This wasn't right. She made her friend's worry about her now, and they would probably out her on suicide-watch. Would it hurt? Yes. Would she like it? No. But she had to do something. Dom went over to her Owl, Felix, and wrote down a letter saying:

_Dear Victoire and Teddy,_

_Sorry for leaving, I'm not feeling too well. Also, Teddy, sorry for not getting back to you. There's been going on. Promise to send you a letter soon._

_Dom_


	7. Bad to Worst News

**Ron Weasley**

"Harry? Are you okay?" Ron Weasley said, trying to comfort his best friend. Of course, Ron knew he wasn't okay. Hermione, just days ago, had told him what had happened. Ron didn't believe it at first, he thought it could just have been a mosquito bite or a bee sting on his forehead. Ron, like Harry, had thought Hermione was over reacting. I mean, _he _couldn't really be back, could he?

It was when Hermione was packing her bags that rom knew this was real. Even if it wasn't, Hermione was making the right decision going to the school. He was disappointed when he knew Hugo would have to live with the Potter's for a while, he loved being with his son, but he knew he couldn't be there for him. Not now, anyway.

"Ron, you know I'm not okay," Harry finally said, trying to cast a simple Muggle- Protection spell that wasn't working.

"Harry, put the wand down. You think you would be able to cast a spell now of all times? Mate, you need a break."

"I can't!" Harry said, collapsing into a chair in the Auror practice room. It was just the two of them in the room at the moment, because the others were all out to eat and Teddy was out in Hogsmeade. Ron took the seat beside his friend.

"Harry, when are you going to tell Ginny? She's my sister, mate, and if you don't, I will."

"You sound like Hermione! She was blackmailing me too, Ron. We have to stop corrupting her," Ron laughed as Harry's face turned from a frown to a small smile. _Alright,_ Ron thought, _progress. _

"Do I have to? She's so much more fun."

"Hey, you have to love your wife for what she is, for better or for worst, remember?"

"Right right. But honestly, Harry, tomorrow. Promise me you'll' tell her tomorrow?" Ron asked, giving him a pleading look. When they were alone in Harry's house, Ginny had asked him what was wrong. She had told him her worries, about how Harry's been acting differently and she finds him more and more stuck in him room. Ron cringed at the thought. He couldn't get his sisters sorrow face out of his head.

"I…" he hesitated, "I will tell her."

Ron was overjoyed as started to smile, patting his friend on the back, as they both went back to trying to get Harry's mind back on track. It took a few hours, but finally Harry was acting normal again, and doing all the same spells again. Maybe it was because Harry thought a huge weight was going to be left off of his shoulders, or maybe it was just because there were finally, once again, no more secrets with Ron.

Ron wished he could say the same with Hermione. She seems always tired, and she's been a lot less cheerful. Ron told her it would be best not to go to Hogwarts, but every time he starts a conversation about it she would stop him. Ron was terrible worried.

"Hey Ron? Can we go back to your place? Hermione's leaving soon, and I want to say by to her," Harry said, after they had finished practice.

"Sure mate," Ron said, "Anything you want."

**Hermione Weasley**

Hermione had just finished packing, and was now trying to take a small nap, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking of want happened only days ago, when she started showing the usual signs- sleepiness, cravings for foods she was not usually craving, and her period was already a week late. She couldn't hide it anymore.

She was pregnant.

She couldn't tell Ron, Not until she was far from their home in Godric's Hollow. He would definitely make her stay, and Hermione couldn't lose that much time away from the kids. Sure, she was going to help Harry, but that wasn't the only reason. She was missing her little Rose. She had been waiting for this day forever, but now that it was here, she couldn't help but feel absolutely horrible without her here.

However, with another baby on the way, Hermione didn't know what was right anymore. All she knew was that she loved her kids, and she loved her husband, and she lover Harry. And she would do anything for them. Including putting herself in danger. But putting her child in danger?

"Hermione! Harry's here! I could use a drink, you know, if it wouldn't be so much trouble-"

"Ron Weasley, get off you lazy butt and get it yourself!" Hermione called a smile on her face. She loved her husband, every lazy, stupid, and immature part of him. But she had to do her part for Harry, even if it meant lying to him. Well, not _lying_ exactly, more like stretching the truth. Harry and Ron had showed them how to do that. She smiled at the thought.

"My darling, my sweetness, my dove, my light…" Ron said, entering the room, and Hermione rolled her eyes and he walked over to her, arms open. As he tried to put his arms around her she pushed him away playfully.

"Oh, you are so full of it," She said, now leaning in herself to give him a long, tender kiss. However, it didn't last as long as she hoped, for Hermione heard Harry's footsteps disturbed her moment. He pulled away just as Harry was walking through the door.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Hermione felt a rush of shock. Now she remembered, she had called Ginny over, to discuss Hugo's stay at the Potter's. But Hermione's shock turned to guilt. Harry was here- and he was probably going to tell Ginny.

"That's Ginny," Hermione said, trying to not react. However, Hermione couldn't help but notice that the colour in Harrys Face drained. Herminie hurried over to the door, smiling as her best friend came into her view.

"Hermione! I saw the car out front, Harry must be here!" She said, beaming. Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for her- she was going to be taken out of her good mood, after all. But Ginny didn't notice Hermione's look of pity, because Harry had just came into view and she ran into her husband's arms. However, Ginny being a girl too, noticed the look in his eyes, and her face immediately fell, as she waited for the news.

"Ginny, I-"

"Oh no. You are not doing this to me, now. I'm guessing Hermione and Ron already know what you're about to tell me-" Hermione and Ron shot guilty looks to each other- "But under no circumstances are you going to tell me something that could ruin my day before I tell you something that just made this day wonderful. I am going to speak first." Silence rang in the room as Harry placed a smile on his face, waiting for his wife to speak.

"I- I'm pregnant, Harry!" Ginny said, and the small amount of colour left in Harry's face drained completely as did the colour in Ron's, and especially Hermione's. She knew that the two of them had oddly always gotten pregnant close to the same times, but this was just ridiculous. Ginny looked around the room in utter confusion.

"What's wrong-?"

"Oh god Ginny, I wasn't going to say this, but I'm pregnant too," Hermione suddenly said, and, if it was even possible _more_ colour drained from Ron's face. Ginny was still looking like she was just told George had pranked her into thinking that the world was ending.

"Okay," she said, staring at the three of them, "What the bloody hell just happened?"

"My god, I'm thinking the same thing," Harry said, turning to Hermione, "You _pregnant?"_

"Uh, shouldn't you be saying that to me?" Ginny said, and Harry just about passed out.

"Ginny, well, you see-" Hermione was saying, but she suddenly heard a long groan, and as she turned around, Hermione became absolutely horrified at what she was looking at.

It was Harry. He was clutching his forehead, trying his hardest not to scream. He was on his knees, breathing hard, and slowly falling to the floor. Panic hit Hermione like never before. She felt her heart grow tight and it her breath became short, as Harry started to scream. She got down to her hands and knees and bent over Harry's body.

"Harry!" She screamed, but it was no use, he couldn't see or hear, all he would do was clutch his scar. Ginny bent down right beside him, and started screaming with her.

"Harry! HARRY! HARRY POTTER STOP IT!" She cried, tears threatening. Hermione already could hear the quiver in her voice.

"No, Harry, Oh god! What's happening, don't die Harry! Harry! _Harry!_" Ginny screamed, collapsing in his chest.

"GINNY GET A HOLD OF YOURSLEF!" Hermione yelled, grabbing her arms and pulling her off of his chest, shaking her until she tore her eyes from Harry and her eyes met hers.

"It's his scar, Ginny," Hermione said, her voice barley audible against Harry's screaming, "Something's happening. To Voldemort. Ginny, I'm going to Hogwarts to look after the kids, not because it's my dream to be a teacher, but because the Wizarding world is in trouble. Ginny, it's happening."

Ginny couldn't believe what was happening. Voldemort was dead! Harry had children now, he had a life now! She bent back down to her husband, who had finally stopped screaming and was staring at them, sweat dripping from his face.

"Harry speak parseltongue!" Ginny said, franticly. Hermione understood, after Voldemort was killed Harry couldn't speak the language of the snakes anymore, "Speak it!"

The room when silent. Everyone was staring at Harry, their eyes filled with terror. All that you could here was Harry's breathing, slow and loud. Finally, Harry spoke, his voice the only sign of life in the whole room.

"_Sss-_lo," he said, and the room stood in shock. It had only half worked. Ginny winced, and Ron slowly fell to the floor. What could this mean? But the answer came quickley to Hermione, and a rush of relief and sadness came over her.

"What just happened?" Ron said, finally speaking. Since Harry's scar had started to burn he had backed himself into the corner of the room.

"This means," Hermione said, her voice clear as Ginny silently cried into Harry's shoulder, "That Voldemort isn't alive-" The three of them looked up, hope shining in their eyes, but when they saw Hermione's worried face, the hope disappeared. Hermione continued, her voice not as clear as before, as she spoke one word that would change their lives forever:

"Yet."


	8. What the Bloody Hell Just Happend?

**Albus Potter**

Albus potter walked down the halls to Transfiguration feeling worried. It was his second month of Transfiguration class and he was hardly able to do anything. It was only last class- when he was able to make the tip of the match stick silver- that he showed any talent it Transfiguration. It seems the whole Gryffindor class, with the exception of Rose, was panicking about Transfiguration and McGonagall.

She was everywhere- when Albus would start talking to Mike, she was there to shut them up, or when Albus made a mistake, and she was there to tell him everything he did wrong. Albus had no idea how she was his father's favourite teacher, to Albus she was far from it.

However, as Albus walked into the class with Mike at his side, McGonagall seemed… different. She looked paler that usual, and her once piercing eyes looked like nothing more but two little circles. Her hair, once in a tight bun, was now hanging loosely at her shoulders, looking like she hadn't given anytime to fix it. In short, McGonagall looked absolutely tired.

"Hey, Albus, stop staring mate, the teachers looking your way," Mike quickly said, and Albus realized he was staring at his Professor intensely, and she was staring back- if you could even call it that, it was more like glaring. Albus quickly returned his eyes back to Mike, who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

After another failed transfiguration class, Albus found himself worrying about McGonagall. She didn't just _look _tired, she was even _acting_ tired. At times, she would break out into coughing fits after using magic, or she would have to drink some of the potion Madam Pomfrey gave her for her headaches. At the end of the class, Albus couldn't figure out how she was still standing.

"Mike, McGonagall was acting weird today, am I right?" Albus said, as they were walking into the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes, I guess. She seemed even meaner though. Didn't even let me breath without telling me to shut up," Mike said, and Albus gave a laugh.

"At least she can't read your mind. I swear, even when I _think_ about talking to you she would give me the death look," Albus said, trying to copy McGonagall's stare, and then it was Mike's turn to laugh.

"Oh crap, I forgot, left my book back in the room," Mike said, starting to turn back, "Mind coming with me?"

Albus, who was still worried about McGonagall, went with Mike back to the room. However, much to Albus's surprise, she looked fine. She was making the chalk write down some notes for the next lesson while marking down some papers. Albus let out a sigh of relief and McGonagall looked up, surprised to see the two boys.

"Potter? Finnegan?" McGonagall said, standing up, shaking, "What do you… what do…"

Suddenly, McGonagall fell down onto her desk, clutching her heart. Albus felt a rush of fear rush over him, as he watched the strongest teacher at Hogwarts start to yell in pain. Albus quickly ran over to her, urging Mike to go get someone- anyone- before anything else started to happen. Albus bent over his teacher, who was now howling.

"Professor, Professor! We are going to get help. Please calm down," Albus begged. Soon, Mike came bursting through the door, with Madam Pomfrey close at his side. It all happen so fast- McGonagall falling over, Mike bursting through the door, and them Madam Pomfrey taking the Professor and leaving with just a flick of her wand. At the end of it all, Albus was close to passing out. He could not believe what just happened had happened in only a matter of minutes.

"Well, Al, next time you find a sick teacher _please_ make sure I haven't just eaten. Running around after lunch is _not_ a good idea," Mike said, tapping his stomach. Albus chuckled.

"Or I might make sure you have eaten, you running around was pretty funny," Albus pointed out, and Mike hit him hard on the shoulder.

The rest of the day seemed to move by rather slowly, since the two boys had been hoping they would be able to see their sick professor at the end of the day, and Albus swore every time he would look at the clock the seconds hand would stop, and then magically start again whenever he didn't look at it. It was almost torture during History of Magic. It was almost like the clock had stopped completely.

When the ghost professor finally said it was time to leave, Albus couldn't help but scream "hallelujah!" to which he got some pretty weird looks. Albus had only made it halfway down the hall when he bumped into Rose.

"Hey Rose! Mike and I are going down to see McGonagall. You probably heard what happened," Albus said, rolling his eyes towards Mike. No secret can be kept for Hogwarts.

"Naturally," Rose said, smiling, "But I'm sort of-"

"Rose! Sorry I took so long, I-"

Suddenly Albus found himself face to face with Scorpius Malfoy. The feel of anger came back to him. He looked so much like his father, so much… Albus knew what James would have done. He would have called him "Little Malfoy" and called up his friends, give him a good teasing and maybe even put a full-bind body curse on him. That's what James would have wanted, and at that moment, it was looking like a pretty good option. But then he saw Rose's face, and he was brought back to reality. Rose was friends with Scorpius.

So, instead of name calling, punching, cursing, or all of the above, Albus Potter put on the biggest smile he could for the little boy.

"Oh, hello Scorpius, we are about to go see McGonagall. Would you like to come?" Albus asked, and the three of them- Michal included- stared at him open mouthed.

"Oh come on, Rosie, you honestly thought we wouldn't figure it out? The whole family knows! Everyone's on board, except that James is against it obviously, I swear that boy has a head of lead," Albus said, but the three of them just gaped. Albus felt himself start to blush as the three of them waited for someone to speak.

But the first noise wasn't a word, it was a laugh. Scorpios was laughing, and he was laughing harder that Albus ever seen anyone laugh before. It was like he just remembered some really funny joke and started to laugh at the thought. Then when Scorpius saw that no one was joining in, it was his turn to blush. Eventually, the four of them headed off to the hospital wing, wondering what in the world had just happened. The Potters, the Weasley's, and that Malfoy's: friends?

Albus opened up the door to see McGonagall complaining to Madam Pomfrey, who was feverishly arguing back. You wouldn't have seen two women fight harder.

"Yes I _will _be at my desk tomorrow!" McGonagall said, he voice back to its normal self.

"Not on my watch! You just had a heart attack, no way are you going down there. Luna can play teacher for a while-"

"Oh, come on Poppy!" McGonagall continued, obviously not noticing the four, "Luna is average! She is wonderful at everything else, but _not_ transfiguration."

"Then get someone-"

"I'm _trying-_"

"Uh, Professor?" Albus said at last, interrupting. McGonagall turned to Albus sharply, but when she saw who it was her look softened, and Albus could have sworn he saw her smile.

"Ah, Albus, Michal, Rose and- wait, Scorpius?" McGonagall said, obviously shocked. Scorpius eyed Albus nervously, but Albus just gave him a small shrug. Who wouldn't be surprised at the fact that Albus was with Scorpios?

"Oh, yes, w-we bumped into Rose and Scorpios on our way up to check on you, Professor," Mike said, nervously. Mike might be the most outgoing person Albus had ever met, but he would curl up into a ball at the site of a teacher. Thank god they have never bumped into Filch.

"Ah, good. This is a good crowd for you, Scorpios, now I hope James would stop teasing you. I'm getting tired of taking away five points every day," McGonagall said, her face unreadable.

"Well, Professor, how are you?" Scorpios said, looking at his feet. Albus looked up, as shocked as McGonagall had been, to notice that someone related to Draco would actually be acting shy.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy I'm fine. Just need a little rest-"

"_Ah ha!_" Madam Pomfrey said, interrupting, but McGonagall just glared at her.

"_Like I was saying, _a little rest would do me good. I'm worried, tough. But not about you two, of course."

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

"Oh, well, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley are the two best students in my class" McGonagall said, and Rose and Scorpios turned red, "I admit, I was surprised, your fathers never exceeded at my subject."

"Scorpios? You're good at transfiguration?" Albus said, hope lighting in his eyes.

"Y-yes, I suppose-"

"Then will you teach me? Rose can't teach for the life of her, she is just so bossy-"

"Hey!"

"- and I need help!" Albus finished, not stopping when Rose interrupted him. Albus looked into the deep blue eyes of Scorpios, waiting for an answer. Every time he looked into those eyes, Albus would feel them burring into him, like he was trying to cut him with his eyes. But now, looking into them, he saw something more- like he was inviting Albus to talk to him, not push him away. Albus wondered how long his eyes had been inviting him, and he had just not noticed.

"I-I guess, you could join me and Rose in the library sometime," Scorpios said, not trying to hide how red he had gotten.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Rose said, flinging her arms around Albus.

"Rose! Stop it!" Albus said, trying desperately to break free.

After a few more minutes of joking around and making sure McGonagall would be okay, the four of them finally decided it was time to go back to their rooms. The four said their goodbyes -Scorpios going down to the dungeons, Rose going up to her room, and Albus and Mike going up to their room- the rush of the day seemed to well up on them. Albus wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Albus got into bed, and sighed. He rested his head on his pillow, cuddling into his warm welcoming bed… until he heard a noise. It sounded almost like ripping paper. Albus got up hesitantly, half asleep, and reached under his pillow to feel a piece of muggle paper. Curious, Albus opened the note, and began to read.

_We know the truth. We will find you, and we will kill you._

There was no signature, nothing to show Albus that this was anything but a prank. But something told Albus this was no prank. His heart beating and his hands shaking, Albus felt himself suddenly getting light headed, and before he could even think about finding a teacher, Albus felt his breath grow week, and his head crashed onto the pillow, and everything went black.


	9. A New Disaster and a New Friend

**Ginny Weasley**

Ginny Weasley had been trying her hardest for Harry ever since that day at Ron and Hermione's. She would give him big smiles, kiss him every day before work, and try to make dinner by wand while Lily keeps on whining how board she is. The same old system. The same old time table. Almost like nothing has changed.

But Ginny was dying inside.

She couldn't help feeling her whole world was falling apart, piece by piece. It was like she was back in her sixth year, when she was waiting in a castle for her prince in shining wizard robes. However, when the prince is out trying to defeat the world's darkest wizard, and sent on a wild hunt to find seven magical items related to that wizard to kill him, your hopes of a prince coming to save you go dimmer and dimmer. It was natural for Ginny to feel lonely.

But now, even when Harry was so close to her, hugging her, joking with her, he has never felt so far away. It was like his mind was always on something else, and Ginny was sent back to feeling like her formal self- weak. Don't get her wrong, Ginny was probably the strongest person anyone would have ever met, especially during her second last year at Hogwarts. She wouldn't take crap from the teachers, and she would fight for anything, or anyone. People looked at her as there protector, then and now. But Ginny was also a girl. Those days she was helping the younger students, smiling, she would always be crying into her pillow at night. Wondering when her prince would come back, if he would ever come back at all.

However, it was hard for Harry too. Having defeated the one man who had tormented him for seventeen years coming back to life? Ginny was positive that he was going through the exact same thing she was. They had both paid a part in the twisted life of Voldemort. Maybe her time was shorter, being controlled by him in her second year, whereas Harry had to go through it for seven years. Maybe she was being selfish…. No, she wasn't. Ginny had every right to be in pain.

"Mommy! Please play with me!" Lily whined for the umpteenth time that day.

"Sweet heart, I have to make dinner. We have to eat."

"But I'm bored. Teddy's at work and-"

"Then write a letter to the boys, I'm sure they would be happy to hear from you. Go on, writing tools are in your room now," Ginny said, giving a flick of her wand to transport the writing supply's, then going back to making dinner.

"Thanks Mommy!" Lily said, skipping towards her room.

Ginny waited until the little footsteps of her daughter were in her room, clouding out any noise that would come from the kitchen. As soon as she heard the door close, Ginny stopped working and sat down at her dining room table, her head ready to burst. For a few beautiful minutes there was no movement, no sound. It was like the world had stopped. For those beautiful minutes, Ginny felt calm.

Then a pan fell from the sink, startling her. And she was brought back to the world. _Her_ world. What had happened to her perfect fairy tale? What had happened to her life? Why _her _life? Every day, Ginny had felt grateful for the life she had. Even when she was young, she was happy being close to the person she loved. Was this a curse for being too happy?

Ginny felt tears trickle down her face. She hadn't even noticed that her table cloth was already socked with them. She hadn't cried in days- it was almost like all of her tears had dried out. Well, now Ginny was certain of two things:

She had a lot more to lose, and she would fight till her death to protect it.

**James Potter**

James Potter sprinted through the halls of Hogwarts, trying to get to his first class of the day- History of Magic. He just had to start his day with History of Magic. It was hard enough for James to concentrate with an interesting teacher, but now he had to try with the ghost teacher? Not possible.

He was already late, and Connor Julius and Danny had already left the common room. It seems they didn't want to be late for the fourth time in a row because he hadn't got out of bed on time. James made a silent note to finish homework earlier. But this time, he had a good reason to be late

_Okay, just around the corner, _James thought, _and then I'm-_

"Ow!"

Suddenly James hit into a chair and he fell over backwards. Great, now he was definitely going to be late- wait- James didn't say ow, and he is sure that chairs don't say ow ether. James opened his eyes, now standing, to see a little girl he vaguely remembered. She had reddish brown hair that was strait for the most part, but at the end of her hair there were very loose curls that ended at her shoulders. James had thought she was chair because she was very small- she only made it to James's elbow.

Now James remembers her- she was a first year in Gryffindor. Tones of first years had been getting lost, especially this year's bunch. None of the second years had given them a second look when they would ask for help though. However James would always help the first years- they reminded him of Albus.

"Oh, sorry!" James said, helping the little girl up.

"Oh n-no, it was my fault," She said, her cheeks turning red, "I should look where I'm going."

"So, are you trying to find your class?"

"I-It's okay, I don't want t-to waste your time," she said, starting to walk away.

"Oh, don't worry about it," James said, coming up beside her and whipping his black hair out of his eyes. Like Albus and his father, James had messy black hair that would never fall flat.

"Well if you can, I'd like to know how to- to get to potions."

"Potions? Oh, no your way off!" At this point, the little girl's whole face was turning red.

"Hey- don't worry, everyone gets lost at Hogwarts," James said, trying to reassure her. She smiled faintly.

"But I _always _get lost. I don't have a clue where anything it!"

"Well, how would you like a guide?" James asked. The girl blinked.

"A guide? But you're not in my class, are you?" She said, James laughed thinking she was joking. There wasn't a soul in all of Hogwarts that didn't know who he was. But the little girl just stared at him, confused.

"Oh, um, sorry," James said, now turning red himself, "Er, by any chance are you a muggle-born?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh never mind. Well, I'm in my second year, but I can get my brother to help you. He's a first year, like you."

"Oh that would be wonderful!" She said, a huge grin now on her face.

"Don't mention it. What's your name, anyway?" James asked, taking her down to the potions class room.

"Emily, Emily Mikos. I'm a first year, if you hadn't guessed."

"Oh, trust me, I knew," James said, laughing, "My name is James Potter."

"Ah, a Potter. Yes, I've heard about you," Emily said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What have you heard?"

"Oh, from the girls? Oh, James is so amazing! Quidditch player, you know, best beater in history. Handsome too! And he plays pranks, did you know?" As she said these facts, her voice went high pitched. James laughed at the comments, he heard them every day. Though James liked the attention he got for being Harry Potter's son, a Quidditch player, and pretty good looking, he liked the way Emily was treating him.

"You know, you are not as shy as I thought you would be," James said, coming close to the potions class room. James wondered how long they had been talking.

"Oh, yes. Well, when I talk to people older than me, I kind of go high pitched and shy. But then I get to know them, and I start talking normally," she said, and James had noticed that her voice had gotten a lot less squeaky.

"I see. Well, here we are. Wait one moment," James said, going into the Potions class room. Their teacher was a new teacher named Bert Glover. He was a rather short skinny man that was always bending over a bit and had a lazy eye. Everyone was scared of him, except for James.

"Professor?" James called in. He noticed how all the girls had started to blush at his arrival.

"Mr. Potter, might I ask why you are not in class?"

"Ah, yes, just helping a first year find her way. May I speak with my brother for a moment?"

"If you must," He said, and then turned back to his chalk board. Albus hopped out of his seat beside Angie, and came to the door.

"Ah, Al, this is Emily," James said, motioning to the girl.

"Hello, I'm Albus, but call me Al," Albus said to her, and then turned to James, "What about her?"

"Well, she gets lost a lot. Mind helping her?"

"Oh, sure. Come on then, you can take a seat beside Angie," Albus said, taking the girl by her arm and pulling her in, Emily gave James a quick wave before the door to the potions room closed. James sighed as he started to walk back to class, hands in his robe pockets.

His hand found a piece of paper, and he clutched it. This little paper was the reason he was late. He had found it under his pillow in the morning, thinking it was from one of his admirers. But it definitely was not. All the not had said was:

_We know the truth. We will find you, and we will kill you._


	10. Bad Move and Bad Timing

**Victoire Weasley**

Victoire Weasley walked down the halls of Hogwarts along with her best friend Samantha, and her twin Samuel. The two of them were completely different, where as Samantha loved to play pranks and Samuel liked to keep to the books. Victoire admired how even though they were completely different, they were still friends. Victoire wished her and Dom could be like that, but after she decided to go after Teddy, she knew it wouldn't.

Victoire always looks at herself and sees room for improvement. Unlike everyone else in the world, Victoire knows she's not perfect. In fact, she's far from it. When she and Nick had broken up, Victoire didn't know what to do. She was literally broken in half, one half of her heart wanting to forget, the other half wanting to hold on. So, what better way to get over a boy than to find another?

Yes, maybe it was wrong to choose Teddy. But she had been so mad at Dom. At the time, it seemed like the whole break up was her fault. Why couldn't Nick just leave Dom? Why wasn't she more important than her? Victoire had never felt so… unnecessary. To every there boy she had gone out with, she was there whole world.

"Hey, Vicky?" Samantha said, breaking Victoire out of her train of thought, "What homework do we have?"

"Just that paper for Defence against the Dark Arts," she said.

"Only that? Wow, not much at all," Samantha replied, "Are you sure?"

Suddenly, from out of no where, a hand came out and grabbed Victoire. Another hand quickly grabbed her mouth before she could even make a noise, and she was pulled in sideways strait into a wall. She should have his into it, but instead she just passed right through. She started to struggle, but the hands stopped her from moving.

"Vic-" Samantha's voice came from the wall, "Wait- where'd she go?"

"I don't know," Samuel responded, "Must have gone on ahead. Come on."

Fast footsteps told her that they were now gone. Finally, the hands let her go, and she got up and pulled out her wand as fast as she could, but the figure was too quick. Before she could even bring it up to her waits, the wand shot out of her hand.

"Calm down, Vic, and look around," The voice called. She knew that voice. She looked around to find the hidden Herbology class room Victoire and one other person had found in their fifth year. Hours they would spend here, just talking and enjoying each other's company. Only one other person knew about this place.

"Nick," Victoire said at last, staring into his hazel eye.

"Is it a good time yet?" Nick said, and Victoire knew what he meant. Nick had wanted to talk with her since their break up, but she had always said "Not now" and "It's not a good time."

"What are you doing, Nick?"

"I want to know why, Victoire. Why you didn't come back?" Victoire tried to look everywhere but into his eyes.

"I love Teddy now-"

"Don't lie to me, Vic. I can tell when you love someone." He could. Victoire didn't answer. She didn't even know what to say. Suddenly Nick got frustrated and grabbed Victoire's chin, pulling her head up so that their eyes could meet. Victoire felt her heart leap. Why did it have to leap?

"I- I-," She hesitated, "I couldn't bring myself to come back."

"Why?"

"It felt like I was losing," Her voice was barely above a whisper. He let go of her chin and took a step back. Much better.

"How?"

"I wasn't your first priority," She said, turning around so she couldn't see his face. She would get more confidence back if she couldn't see him.

"So? Is it bad to be different? To let other people take up a piece of my heart?" Nick said. Victoire could feel the hurt in his words. "I saw everyone in the whole school look at you, Vic. And you loved me because I looked at you for what was on the inside, not the outside."

"But you see everyone for what's inside!" She pressed.

"Is that wrong?"

"No!" She said, turning around. Big mistake. "But I wasn't special! I was just another pers…" Her voice faltered as she stared into his face, a small smile appearing.

"Did I hug another person the way I hugged you?" He said, moving closer to her. "Did I touch another person the way I touched you?"

He touched her cheek, and Victoire swallowed. She was glued to the spot.

"Did I kiss another person," He leaned into her. Victoire grabbed the walls for support. "The way I kissed you?"

Suddenly his lips were on hers. Victoire forgot everything- Teddy, Dom, school- she was becoming overwhelmed with everything about Nick. The sight, the smell, the feelings. Everything just went away. Nick pulled back, but Victoire wasn't having it. She put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in, deepening the kiss. Nothing else mattered when she was with him- only him.

Nick grabbed onto her waist and lifted her off the ground, pulling her even more into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. He moved her onto one of the Herbology tables, pushing off an old pot for just a second before putting his lips back on hers. Then Victoire heard a voice from the wall and she was back into reality.

"Vicky? Vicky!" It was Samantha's voice. Victoire let go of Nick and hopped off the table and began to walk to the wall, her breathing heavy.

"You have to go," Nick said, turning away. Victoire tried to say right, but it came out more like a squeak. He smiled.

"So what's going to happen now?" He asked, and even Victoire didn't know the answer. The Ravenclaw student just made a stupid move. She should have broken it off with Teddy first. It wasn't right to do this. It wasn't-

"Can I have a kiss goodbye?" He asked, pulling away a piece of blond hair from her eyes. And before she knew it, Victoire was jumping into his arms.

**Albus Potter**

Albus had immediately wrote to his father the morning he got the letter. If anyone had to know, it was him. And Albus was hoping to keep this problem on a need-to-know basis. What if it just turned out to be a prank? Sure, the Potters were well loved, but they were also hated. Some people thought that the Potters were far from being the "Good Guys."

"Hey Al! Can you help me? I'm lost again," Then there's Emily. Albus turned around to see her coming into the Gryffindor common room. Emily was… different. She didn't care who they were at all. Albus guessed being muggle born dimmed the affect that the Potter family had on everybody else, but every other muggle born doesn't look at them any different from the rest.

"Oh, Emily, what am I going to do to you?" Albus said, laughing.

"Show me how to get to Herbology?" She pleaded.

"I have to go there too, and we have plenty of time." The little girl let out a sigh of relief. "Besides, even if we were late, Professor Longbottom is forgiving."

"Oh, come off it, Albus. The teachers had named me 'No Show Emily,' I'm pretty sure there close to exploding."

"It's just a nickname, don't worry about it," Albus said, trying to cheer her up. But there was no need, she was already smiling. One thing about Emily- she's always bright and happy. Yes, she's shy at first, but she's really an interesting person to be around. Just being around her happiness makes you happy.

"Thanks, Albus. But really, we better get to class. Mike down yet?"

"He's already gone." She sighed.

"That boy is always on the run these days," She said as they climbed out the portrait hole.

"Well he _is_ going home for Christmas. He still hasn't told his parents he's not in Ravenclaw," Albus said. Mike had always wanted to be in Ravenclaw, and he was sure he was going to be in it too, but apparently the sorting hat disagreed. His mother, who was also in Ravenclaw, had been waiting for her little boy to come home a proud Ravenclaw. Mike was terrified.

"It's going to be sad here alone for Christmas."

"You're not going home?"

"Here's the thing- when your parents are famous Doctors who travel the world looking for cures for several deathly diseases, you tend to notice that there never home," She said, rolling her eyes. Emily loved her parents, and it was obvious that they loved her too with all the letters they send her. But because they are always away, having wonderful adventures, Albus wondered what it was like for when she was a baby.

"Well- why not join me?" Albus said, pulling some hair out of his eyes. Albus watched as the little girls smile turned into a grin. She grabbed Albus's shoulder, pulling him down to her height.

"Really? Like, be with you the whole Christmas break? I would love to! But I don't want to be a bother, maybe your parents won't like me…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'd be welcome, James is bringing Danny as well," Albus said, as they finally reached the Herbology class room. The class room was already packed with people from the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses.

"Oh, Al, thank you!" She said, grabbing Albus and pulling him into a hug. Albus was blushing from ear to ear, but he hugged her back. When Emily finally let go, she turned around and saw all the people who were looking at her, and then it was her turn to blush. _Great, _Albus thought, _another rumour, another problem. The last thing I need. _


	11. A New Job and New Opinions

**Hermione Weasley**

Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwarts, lost in old memories. Everything around her was new, since the school was re-built after the war, but it still felt like everything was old. Old school, old memories, old friends. Of course, Most of the teachers had retired, there were getting older, but there were still few whom she remembered. Like Professor McGonagall, Luna, Neville, Madam Pomfrey, and Madam Prince.

The sight of the school overwhelmed her. It was like she could see images of herself along with Harry and Ron, replaying memories of the past. However, there were differences. The school had a lot more people than before, even just walking to the transfiguration class room was getting difficult with all the people crowding the halls. She was silently grateful for all the people, though. She didn't know if her _or _her baby could handle it.

Yes, her child was slowly growing. She had talked to Ron about it after Harry and Ginny had left, and she still couldn't tell if he was happy or horrified. Any husband should be happy, right? And Ron had been telling her how upset he was that the kids were growing up. So he should be overjoyed. But something was definitely holding him back, and she knew what it was.

The timing. It just _had_ to be right when the most gruesome of ages was rising again. But way Hermione was feeling couldn't compare to what Ginny must be feeling. She wouldn't talk to anyone about the problem, it was like she was ignoring it. This, though it seemed like a good choice at that moment, was not the right thing to do.

"Did you hear?" Hermione heard a little girl say as she finally made it to the door of the classroom.

"About what?" the other girl asked.

"Hermione Granger- er, Hermione Weasley is teaching transfiguration!" The other girl responded. Hermione put the hood of her clock up. She knocked on the door of her old classroom, feeling a bit uncomfortable. The door opened magically, and she walked into the classroom, grateful for no one noticing her.

"Ah, Hermione!" McGonagall called from the other room, "So good of you to come here."

"You shouldn't be using magic, Minerva, a heart attack is a serious thing-"

"Oh, nonsense. I am no muggle, my dear. These bones are tough," She said, coming into the room. Hermione sadly could not disagree. The old woman looked healthy enough, like a grandma who just came back from a walk.

"But, you _are_ retiring, right?" She pressed, and a sad looked crept onto McGonagall's face.

"Yes. Though my bones are strong, they aren't like they used to be," she said, and a rush of relief washed over her. One less person to worry about.

"This is a good thing, Minerva."

"Yes, I suppose. Now, I must ask if you are willing to take this job for the time being. You _are _an important person in the ministry, you know."

"Oh stop," Hermione said, blushing slightly, "I just know people, that all. And it's fine, I have had a bit of practice teaching my own children."

"As yes, it was such a joy to teach Rose. It was like having my star pupil back."

"Now, what do I need to know to teach?" Hermione said, trying to change the subject.

"Well," McGonagall said, waving her wand so two cups of tea came floating from the other room, "for the first years, we have just finished with matchsticks turning into needles, so we are on turning buttons to beetles. Its time they tried transfiguring animals. They will have to for their exams. Now, the second years…"

**James Potter**

James Potter was in the common room, playing wizard chess along with Connor. It was late at night, just before midnight. James, not feeling the slightest bit tired, had been playing chess for four hours straight, and was still not tired.

"Come on James," Conner said, yawning, "It's been too long. We're leaving in the morning."

"Fine. You go to sleep, ill clean up," James decided, already starting to put the pieces away. Conner said goodnight, and then walked up the stairs. James sighed. For the last couple of nights, he hadn't been getting any sleep at all. With that note haunting him, it was hard to do anything without looking over his shoulder.

James had always been used to keeping one eye open. Before Connor was his friend, he was a prank rival, and there was an ever going prank war between the two of them. James couldn't turn a corner without getting in trouble.

James closed his eyes. Maybe he could sleep...

"James?" A sleepy voice came from in front of him. James eyes shot open and he found himself eye to eye with Emily- _way_ to close for comfort.

"Emily!" James said, pulling back from her face. "What are- I just-"

Unfortunately, James pulled back a little too far, falling backwards. James rubbed the new bump on his head.

"James!" Emily called again, running to his side, "Are you ok?"

James could see Emily more clearly now. Her curls were pulled back into a pony tail, and she was wearing a purple nightgown that went down to her knees, showing off her bunny slippers. James shorted.

Emily looked in the direction he was looking at, and she spotted her slippers. Emily turned a bright shade of red.

"W-well, it was late and-" She stammered, and James started to laugh harder.

"I regret worrying about you!" She said, turning around and starting to go up the stairs.

"Oh, come on Emily, it's pretty funny. Come join me," he said, and Emily stopped. She hesitated, and then joined him in front of the fire. James went back to cleaning up the wizard chess pieces.

"What's this?" She asked, moving to the couch he was sitting on. He wasn't sure if he broke the chair he was originally in, and he didn't want to know by sitting on it, so he had moved to the couch. James, surprised at her comment, had started explaining about Wizarding chess. He also included some of his history, too, like how his Uncle Ron had taught him, and how he was one of the best in his family, the entire time being _very _aware that there thighs were touching.

"So this piece, the knight-"

"Yes, yes…" Emily said, her voice becoming sleepy. James looked over to her to see that her eyes had started to flutter.

"Emily, don't go to s-"

"Yes… ye…" James tried to shake her, but it was no use. She was out cold.

Great. He didn't want to wake her up, but she needed to get to her bed. James couldn't even climb up the stairs, boys aren't allowed up in the girls' rooms. James tried to get her off of him, but instead of getting her off, it made her fall on top of him, pushing him back so he was lying down on the couch. James tried to get her off again, but looking at her sleeping face made him sleepy, too. He felt his conciseness start to leave him, and soon enough, he was asleep too.

**Rose Weasley**

Rose Weasley was shocked. It was the only way to put it. And looking on the look on Mike's and Angie's face, she was pretty sure they were shocked too. The three of them- thank god they were the only people awake- was looking at the couch in the common room, their jaws hanging.

Emily was curled up into James, a small smile on her mouth. James had fallen asleep with his glasses on, probably not meaning to fall asleep at all in that position, a small smile on his mouth as well. Emily was on top of him, moving up and down in the beat of his breath. Mike was already getting a camera.

"Oh- this is going to be awesome," he muttered, talking to himself. Rose waited before Mike got a good couple of pictures before even thinking about waking them up.

"Emily… _Emily…_" Rose said, shaking her. Finally, Emily's eyes blinked to life.

"Rose…?" She said, sitting up on top of him. Then Emily looked down to see what she was sitting on. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth fell open. Emily turned to her, still on top of James.

"How long have we been like this?" she demanded.

"The whole bloody night!" Mike called, still smiling. Rose rolled her eyes as Emily blushed.

Suddenly James opened his eyes, and seeing the situation, he blushed too. Emily seemed at a loss of words, jumping off of the couch and going up to her room. James seemed the opposite, though, because he starting blabbering like an idiot. Rose sighed.

"Oh, shut up James! No one is going to know about this. Now get ready! It's almost time to leave. You too, Mike. And stop smiling. You're going home."

The three of them went separate ways, ready for the big Christmas party to happen. Who knows what could go wrong this time?


	12. A Weasley Party

**Dominique Weasley**

Dom was so excited to be going to yet another Weasley party. She loved being able to get together with her family outside of school. Even though most of them are still in Hogwarts, it's very hard to get all of her cousins and siblings in one place. With Quidditch, homework, and everything else going in Hogwarts students' lives, the only time her family is really together is during parties and meeting in the Room of Requirement.

Of course, Dom was waiting for a very special person to see, Teddy. Yes, the boy who stole her heart was a problem at the moment, but she needed to move on. Sure, it might take a while. Love isn't something that is easily controlled, after all. But maybe there could be new people in her future. She wouldn't need Teddy anymore. She could move on.

"Hey Dom, nice dress," Teddy's voce called from behind her. Dom felt herself turn red. Shit. Was that really all it took to make all those thoughts disappear? His voice?

Weasley family parties were a semi-formal thing, so Dom was dressed in a Navy sleeveless dress that came down to her knees. It was skin tight to her hips, then it hung loosely the rest of the way down. Tied on her back was a large bow.

"Hey Teddy, got news from the Ministry yet?" Dom said, meeting his never changing blue eyes.

"No such luck," he said, sadly. Teddy had taken the Auror Exam, and he has been waiting for a reply from the Ministry for months. The Auror Exam is the test you take to become an Auror. Not like N.E.W.T's or O.W.L's, more like running through obstacle courses, quick spell reflexes and so on.

"Don't worry, Teddy, I'm sure you'll get in. You _have _been trained by Harry Potter," Dam said encouraging, causing the boy to put on a small smile.

"Thanks, Dom. You always know just the right thing to say, don't you?"

"I try," She said, smiling. After Teddy left Nicky came over, bringing her drink. Dom was going to bring both him and Marissa, but Marissa was going away with her family, so it was just the two of them.

"Get a nice chat?" He asked, handing her some Butter Beer.

"Ya," She said, "I did."

**Victoire Weasley**

Oh no. This was _not_ happening.

Nick. Nick was here.

Teddy was here.

_This was not happening!_

"Hey Vic," Nick said, breaking away from Dom to come see her. Yes, this was happening.

"_What are you doing here?_" Victoire whispered. She still hadn't broken up with Teddy, she didn't know when would be the right time. Though she was mad, she couldn't stop feeling happy to see him. Nick was wearing Muggle clothing- almost no one wore robes anymore, not even to the Yule Ball- dressed in black dress pants and a dark blue shirt. He looked like a model.

"You look great," He said, ignoring her comment. She was wearing an emerald green dress that brought out her brown eyes. It came to just above her knees and was skin tight.

"Thank you," She said blushing, "But really, what are you doing here? If Teddy see's us-"

"I love you," he said suddenly, and Victoire's pale completion turned pink.

"I'm never letting you go again. Please," He continued, pleading, "Be mine and only mine."

Don't get her wrong, Victoire is the type of girl who gets embarrassed. She hardly ever blushed, and she hardly ever showed weakness. Victoire was strong. She held her head high. People looked up at here with respect- A prefect, Head girl, smart, and beautiful. But when she looked into Nick's eyes, the fragile side inside of her surfaced. Maybe that's why she was turning redder by the second.

"Oh, Nick…" She said, turning around. She saw Harry and Ginny dancing together, Lily and Hugo playing with a muggle magic trick set, and Dom and Teddy talking. Victoire looked at the two of them. They looked so… perfect together.

Victoire felt like she knew people better than they knew themselves. If you take Dom for example, she loved Teddy, but she never figured out why. Victoire knew. It was because he treated her just as well as he treated Victoire. But when they started dating, Victoire was no longer equal.

If you look at Teddy, he was utterly confused with himself. He liked her, but not as anything more than a friend. Her being part veela had confused him, thinking that he liked her more, but he didn't. And Victoire took advantage of that. However, Teddy has no feeling for her at all, actually...

Victoire looked at the two of them together, and she knew. Teddy really is dense. He didn't even know who _he _loves, though it was obvious.

"Victoire…?" Nick asked.

"I'm sorry for putting you and Dom through this, Nick," she said, starting to walk towards Teddy, "But I'm going to make this right."

**Teddy Lupin**

Teddy was having a nice conversation with Dom when Victoire came up to him abruptly. She looked stunning, of course. Victoire always looked stunning.

"We need to talk," She said, pulling him away from Dom and into the house. They were having this party at Ron and Hermione's place, so they were having the party outside. Their house might be small, but there property was _huge. _

"What's up?" He said, as they walked into the kitchen.

"Teddy, there's something you need to figure out," She said, looking into his eyes.

"What?"

"You don't like me," she said, a smile appearing on her face. Teddy lost his breath. How could she be smiling and saying that? Of course Teddy liked her! She was smart, kind, and beautiful. Who wouldn't? When Teddy remembered to breath, he started to talk.

"Vic, what are you saying? I do like you, I have for a year."

"Why do you like me?"

"Well, you're smart, kind, and very beautiful."

"Teddy, I have always been smart and kind," She said, walking towards him, the small smile still on her face. "Actually, you and Dom always said I was annoying because I was smart. But only recently have you seen me beautiful. I think that… enhanced you emotions, making you like me."

"You think," Teddy said, shaking his head in disbelief, taking a step back, "That I _tricked _myself into liking you?"

"Oh no. The heart is an uncontrollable thing, Teddy, even for me. It wants what it wants," She stared into the window, leading outside. "But though you're older, you're still a boy. And boys let beauty get in the way of true feelings."

"Victoire, I really like you," he said, moving closer. He couldn't lose her.

"Yes, I think you do," she turned to meet is eyes, "But you and I both love someone else."

Teddy felt shattered. There was no way he could like someone and love another. Sure, it wasn't love with Victoire, but it could have been. But Victoire was in love with someone else? Teddy felt… odd, thinking that. Tough he is dating Victoire, and he likes her, hearing that she loves someone else… it doesn't bother him. Shouldn't it bother him? He liked her… right?

"Teddy, I can't be with you anymore," She whispered, coming close to him so that he had no choice but to look into his eyes. Why didn't he feel anything? Why couldn't he fight for her? Why couldn't he bring himself to love her? All these questions zoomed into Teddy's head, but one stood out most of all: who do I love?

"Wow, why don't I care that we are breaking up?" He asked, a smile forming on his mouth as well.

"Because we are best friends Teddy, and only best friends. But, best friends forever. Promise?" She said, holding out her pinking finger for a pinkie promise. Teddy laughed.

"Promise."

**Albus Potter**

"Emily?"

"No."

"Come on, they want to meet you!"

"No."

"_Emily!_" Albus whined, trying to pull her toward his parents. Emily had been avoiding seeing them the entire night, which wasn't long. The whole family wasn't even here yet, and Uncle Ron had to give a speech to start the festivities. She was dressed in a beautiful black and white dress that hung onto only one shoulder, leaving the other bare. It was half black and half white, with one side completely black and the other white. She wore her hair up in a ponytail, so it fell just above her back.

"Albus Potter! Leave me be!" She whined, pulling away.

"Come on, they will love you."

"You want me to meet the man who killed the Voldemort when he was a baby, broke into the ministry of magic multiple times, killed Voldemort _again, _and through all this _still_ managed to have a social life, god knows how, and your sounding like I'm just meeting you dad!"

Sadly, they were learning about the war in History of Magic, and Emily now knows what happened. She thinks it's the most amazing thing that Albus's father is _the _Harry Potter. Of course she doesn't treat him any different, Which Albus was happy about, but he can't help getting annoyed with her.

"He is just my dad!"

"You called, Al?" A voice came from behind Albus. From the look on Emily's face he knew who it was.

"Dad," he said, turning around and grabbing Emily at the same time, preventing her from escape.

"Oh, is this Emily?" He asked, looking down at her. Emily blushed.

"Y-yes," She said, going back into her shy state. "Thank y-you for letting me stay here, Mr. Potter-"

"Oh don't worry about it, it's our pleasure. You are a muggle-born, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, why? Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no. If anything, I wanted you to meet someone, my sister in law, Hermione."

"_Hermione Granger?_" Emily said in astonishment. Albus couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"Yes, my best friend. She's a muggle born."

"Really?" She said, finally breaking out of her shy state. Albus sighed in relief. "She's my idol!"

The next thirty minutes was spent with Aunt Hermione, listening to Emily drone on and on about how amazing she was. Really, that girl can talk. Finally, it was time for the opening speech. Ron took the mike that they were going to use for karaoke, and began to speak in it.

"Thank you for coming, Weasley's, Potters, friends of Weasley's and Potter's," The crowd laughed, and he continued. "Well, you see, it's the fifth annual Christmas party, and-"

Suddenly, everything went back. Albus thought he was blind until he realized it was just smoke, one of WWW's products. Finally, the smoke started to clear, and Albus's vision started to come back. Albus looked around to find that nothing had changed. Except…

Uncle Ron was now in his underwear. The crowd erupted with laughter. It took Uncle Ron a few seconds before he realized they were laughing at him. He looked down.

"Bloody hell!" he screamed, looking for something to hide behind. Albus noticed James, Danny, and Louis laughing especially loud in the corner. Unfortunately, Uncle Ron had noticed too.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Uncle Ron yelled, running over to the three of them, his wand out. The three of them started to scatter.

"LOUIS WEASLEY, DANNY WALKER! YOU SHALL FEEL MY RATH!"

It was the funniest thing Albus had ever seen- Uncle Ron, in his underwear, fighting three 12 year old boys. He was going to remember this forever. It took Hermione and Ginny to calm him down and remind him not _only _family was at this party. Reluctantly, Uncle Ron finally went into the house to change into clothes. Emily was standing beside him, her mouth wide open. That was when Albus lost it, and burst out into laughter, along with everybody else.

The rest of the night was a blur. Albus remembered Emily going up for karaoke, she was quite good, he remembered eating Hermione's cooking which was _really _good, and he also remembered dancing with Emily, James and Danny on the dance floor. It was perfect.

Of course that was until Albus felt a pain on his forehead. He had been feeling a couple times in the year, only for a second or too, like a headache. It didn't hurt him that much. He saw that James had the same feeling too, and immediately put a hand to his forehead. _Odd…_ Albus though.

However, it would make much more sense if he went inside the house, to the guest room. There, Harry Potter was holding on to his head with immense pain, feeling the burn of Voldemort once again.


	13. Revenge and The Oblivious

**IN CASE YOU FORGOT THIS IS ALL IN BRITISH!**

**Albus Potter **

Christmas vacation was moving along wonderfully. Emily was finial talking normally to Albus's parents, Victoire and Teddy had broken up but they were still talking, Dom was back to her usually cheerful life for some reason, and Uncle Ron had gotten back at James, Connor, and Louis.

It was during breakfast. Louis had decided to sleepover at the house, because one of his sisters was in a sad mood and the other was _way_ too cheerful for comfort. Apparently that was not a good combination, because he came begging on his knees to Harry. So we traded Teddy for Louis. Either way, the three of them were at the table along with the rest of his family, Albus's mom and sister, and Albus, of course. The pranksters were on high alert, because Uncle Ron was supposed come later that day.

"Dad, when is he coming _exactly?_" James pressed that morning, the three of them scared to even sit down.

"James, I told you. _I don't know._"

"You need to be nicer to your dad," Emily said, finishing a conversation with Albus's mother.

"When he starts being nicer to me, sure."

"Oh come off it James," Emily said, moving from the kitchen counter and taking the seat in between Albus and James, "The mans a saint for putting up with you 24 hours a day."

"Finally, someone who understands me," Harry said as the doorbell rang, causing Conner, Louis, and James to flinch. Emily, who was blushing at that comment, simply rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Albus.

"Really, is it that bad?"

"You don't know, do you?" Albus said, laughing. Emily shrugged. "Well, about a year ago, James pulled a prank on me. Now, not a 'ha ha I can laugh this off,' type of prank. He made me think I was going crazy, putting speakers in my room to make me think I was hearing voices, moving my things so that it was like a was losing my memories, things like that."

Seeing the look of horror of Emily's face, Albus had chuckled. "Don't worry, James was still learning. See, he still hadn't decided where to put the line."

"The line?"

"The line to cross. You know, if you're below the line, you are in the safe zone, but if you cross the line, the prank hurt people. Anyway, Uncle Ron didn't like this _at all. _He got back at him by taking away his sight for a whole day."

"Isn't that a bit… childish?"

"That's the thing about our family- we don't act our age. If we want to be kids, we be kids. We want to be grown up, we grow up," Albus had explained as his father came back to sit down. No one was outside, so Harry had just thought it was the wind, much to the three boys comfort.

"I see. So your Uncle Ron isn't as simple as I think he is, I see…"

At that moment, suddenly a loud _pop_ echoed through the house, almost as if someone popped a balloon. James, Louis, and Connor froze. Albus noticed that black fog like the smoke that surrounded them at the party. Lily screamed, and James, Connor, and Louis tried their best to run out of the room, but it was no use. They were completely surrounded in pitch black fog.

Once the fog cleared, Albus couldn't remember doing anything but laughing. The last thing he remembered was seeing Louis, James, and Connor standing in front of the mirror in his kitchen in horror, all bald. Albus laughed until his stomach hurt.

Uncle Ron joined us after, and now everyone was outside enjoying the snow. It was the first day his family had went outside, his dad had been so busy at work. Now that the whole family was together, Albus felt happy to just spend time with his father.

"Hey Albus!" James called, his hair still missing. Albus turned around just in time to see a round ball and snow hit him directly in the face.

"Oh, it's like that, is it?" Albus called, sending a snow ball over to James who quickly dodged it. Albus was feeling rather silly for even thinking he could get back at his brother, when a white blur shot past him and hit James square in the chest, knocking him backwards. Only when James stood up did Albus realized it was a snow ball. Albus turned in disbelief at Emily. She was already getting another show ball ready, motioning James to try and hit her. James, who has never backed down from a challenge, got another snowball.

"Are you sure, James? It could be dangerous," Emily said, taking a step closer to James. James smirked.

"I think I can handle a girl-" He started, but soon his mouth was packed with snow. James, expression changed from shock to anger to determination. He tried to pick up another snowball but Emily was too quick for him, firing snowballs everywhere she could. James called his friends to help, and Uncle Ron joined Emily along with Albus, and soon it was the three bald musketeers' against the three kids at heart.

After the snowball fight (Which Emily Easley won for them) the five kids came in through the door, laughing.

"Where did you learn that?" Connor asked, punching Emily playfully in the shoulder. Emily smiled.

"Forth year V.I.P for rep baseball," Emily said. The boys all fixed her with confused expressions, and Emily snorted. "Wizards. Totally oblivious to the Muggle race."

"Of course we know about Muggles!" Louis protested.

"But have you ever researched the sports, their travel, and their way of life?" She asked. The four boys sheepishly shook their heads.

"That's what I thought."

"Why would that help? Knowing everything about Muggles," James asked.

"Well, I was raised by Muggles, learned Muggle customs, and I just beat you bad at that snow ball fight. Now, let me ask you, how would that help you in real life?"

**Dominique Weasley**

"Teddy," Dominique said laughing, "What are you doing?"

Dominique and Teddy were sitting by the fire, enjoying a night inside. Everyone else had already gone to sleep, taking advantage of the Louis free night. Dom was on the couch with a blanket on her, while teddy was sitting in front of the fire place. Teddy had just taken a huge sip of hot chocolate, leaving a chocolate moustache.

"Just drinking hot chocolate," he said, as Dom took a sip of her own hot chocolate. "Ha! Now we are matching!"

Dom couldn't see herself with her own moustache, but she laughed anyway. Dom couldn't help laughing as much as she could lately- everyday just seems more beautiful since Teddy and Victoire broke it off. The blue is radiant, the snow is sparking, and everything around her just seems… less dull. Or maybe that's just Dom. The feelings that she felt only days ago have completely disappeared, leaving only the raw person that is Dominique Weasley.

"You know, Teddy," Dom said, taking the blanket and moving from the couch to sit with him. Dom thought that the warmness she was feeling the closer she moved towards him was _not_ from the fire. "You seem surprisingly happy for someone who just got dumped." To Dom's surprise, he laughed.

"Wow, straight forward, are you?" Teddy said, "The way I see it, I have no reason to be sad."

"Why is that?" Dom said leaning on her knees to try to close the gap between them.

"Well, Victoire said something that got to me. She told me I was in love with someone else." Dom felt herself go pink, but she tried to hide it under her blanket so all he could see were some red freckles on her noise.

"W-Who?" She asked, hoping she knew the answer to the question. Teddy shrugged.

"I don't know. That's the thing- I feel like I love someone, but I just don't know anymore…"

"Teddy, don't stress yourself," She said. Teddy looked up, and she couldn't help but notice that there noises were inches away. She blushed slightly, but stood her ground.

"Well, I hope I realize who I love soon, anyway."

"You shouldn't think that way!" Dom said, causing Teddy to flinch.

"What do you mean?"

"If you really loved someone," She leaned in a bit closer, her voice becoming a whisper, "You would wait for them forever."

"F-forever?" He said, and Dom noticed that his hair changed to fiery red- his way of blushing, but he didn't move away, "How could someone wait forever?"

The light of the fire danced on his face as she watched his hair return to normal- short flat brown hair that dropped to his ears. His hair was so lazy- always falling anywhere it wanted. A piece of hair fel into his eyes, but he didn't seem to notice- his eyes were locked with Dom's.

"Well, time wouldn't matter, would it? The thing is- love isn't something you forget. If you could just move on if someone was with someone else- then it wouldn't be love."

"But wouldn't that be painful?" Teddy said, and Dom remembered the tears, the hurt, and the effort it took just to get through a day.

"Oh yes," she said, her voice wavering, "It hurts. Way too much. It's like you're dying inside, but you can't do anything. Just watch as the person you love be with someone else. You don't just feel pain, ether. It's everywhere, making the world turn grey."

"You sound like you've experienced it," he said, letting out a half-hearted laugh. Dom didn't respond.

"Wait," he continued, staring her down, "You have?"

Dom sighed and leaned away from him. He stared into the fire.

"Have wouldn't be the right word," she said, "It would be 'do'."

"You _still_ love someone?"

Dom got up, and walked to the door way. Suddenly she felt tired.

"Like I said, Teddy, I would wait forever." And she left.


	14. Talks and Choices

**Victoire Weasley **

"The Yule Ball?"

"Yes, are you going with anyone?" Victoire Weasley asked her sister. Victoire's family was holding the Christmas dinner this year- the dinner changes from Weasley family to Weasley Family. The two of them were helping their mother make dinner the Muggle way, because their mother thought that "Homemade" was another way of saying "Best made." Now they were stuck making "Muggle Food" for everything.

"Me? I don't think I'm going with anyone."

"Oh, my darlings do not worry about zat. I am sure many will ask my beautiful daughters to ze ball, yes?"

"Mama, it is much more than that," Dominique said, rolling her eyes. Victoire giggled.

"Then let me know vat is going on!" She said, exasperated. This has happened so many times over the years- the two girls had often kept secrets from their mother. It wasn't that they didn't trust her- it was more like they just liked sharing things between the two of them. Now that Victoire and Teddy have broken up, Victoire had noticed that the two girls are getting closer and closer.

"Oh Mama, really, it isn't something you would want to know," Victoire said, giggling along with her sister.

"Are you bothering your mother again?" Victoire's father, Bill Weasley said coming into the kitchen. He gave their mother a kiss on the cheek before helping them with dinner.

"Oh stop it Papa. Now, Dom, did you know Teddy is going to the ball?" She said, leaning into her sister.

As if on cue, Dominique froze up, dropping the potato masher she was using. Their mother cursed in French and with a flick of her wand started doing it herself with magic.

"Really, dear, why don't you just use it _all _with magic?" Their Papa asked anxiously.

"It is better zis way!" She retorted, starting the on-going argument about Muggle and wizard ways.

"T-Teddy? B-but I'm performing!" She said, standing there in shock. Dom might not mention it often, but her goal in live is to become a favourite singer, although she thinks it's not possible. It's not like she doesn't have a beautiful voice, she just doesn't trust her abilities. Even though her voice is the most beautiful thing Victoire has ever heard.

"Hey, from one girl in love to another," she whispered, "Good luck."

**Roxanne Weasley **

Roxanne Weasley was not a normal girl- in fact, she was the most un-normal girl at Hogwarts. Even though everyone in her year is only 12, they are always trying to look their best, always caking their faces with make-up, straitening or curling their hair, everything to "Impress the guys." Roxanne did nothing.

Well, it wasn't like she had to do anything. Her skin was blemish free much to her surprise, and her face is rather pretty without any make-up. The only thing Roxanne didn't like was her hair. It was flat and lifeless, long or short. Only at the beginning of the year did she cut her hair short and get long bangs that leaned over to one side. Her friends tell her she looks much cuter this way, but Roxanne doesn't buy it.

Not that it matters. Even if she wore make-up to impress the boys, it wouldn't help her. There was only one boy she wanted to impress…

"Her Roxie, George is here," Fred called from the next room, causing Roxanne to gasp. George was Fred's best friend, much to everyone's amusement. Besides the lack of red hair, George and Roxanne's Dad are almost mirror images. George is like part of the family.

Well, since George lost his family when he was young, he very much _is_ part of the family. Roxanne's mom and dad are like is substitute family, along with Fred as his brother, and Roxanne as his sister. Just a sister. Nothing more. Roxanne sighed at the hopelessness of her situation Just as Fred walked in with George.

"Something wrong, Roxie?" George called. Roxanne blushed at the mention of her name.

"Nothing, George. Just lost in thought."

"Not about boys, I hope," Fred teased. Roxanne blushed harder.

"N-no!" Roxanne said, turning away from the boys and walking into her father's working room. His working room was where he works on new products. Roxanne slammed the door behind her and let out another sigh.

"So it is boy troubles, Roxie?" A familiar voice came from behind her. She leaned her head agents the door.

"Daddy, not now." She turned around to see her father, his working glasses on and a slight smile on his face. His hair was grey at the roots, but the rest was fiery red, like Fred's. Roxanne had taken her mother's hair, but that was it. She had pail skin and freckles, just like every other Weasley.

"Oh, come on. Who is it? Like I don't already know. Don't worry, I approve. Always liked George-"

"Dad!

"Wonderful boy, really. But your too young darling-"

"_Dad!_"

"My and your mum dated after Hogwarts, you know, although our first kiss was much earlier than that-"

"DAD!" Roxanne yelled, and her father chuckled. Despite his age, he was still a prankster. The whole family was, even her mother. The four of them could never go to bed at night without one prank going on during the day.

"Sweetheart, you really need to relax. I think it's only me and your mother who know," he said knowingly, turning back to his device that was now oozing orange.

"Mum too? Oh Daddy, you don't need to worry about me. It's a hopeless one sided love anyway," She said, dropping onto the sofa.

"You don't even deny it, huh?" Her father asked. Roxanne blew her bangs out of her eyes in response.

"Sweetheart, you'd be surprised how things could change. Just look at Harry and Ginny. Ginny was in love in Harry since first year, the desperate git, and Harry didn't know she existed. Then, right when Ginny was getting over him, he started to fall for her." George began, still fiddling with his creation.

"What happened next?"

"Well, what caught Harry's attention was that she started to act normal around him. Showing off her true personality, you know? That's what made Harry fall in love with her. Not her looks of her reputation, but her heart," he finished. Roxanne stared in disbelief, and her father chuckled.

"Yes, I have a sweet side too. But sweetheart, Ginny didn't wait forever. She moved on. You don't have to move on, but just don't keep on waiting." Roxanne looked at her hands. She knew she would have to eventually.

"Hey Roxie," Her father called, and she looked up. The contraption he made flew across the room in front of her right in between her eyes. Suddenly, a feather popped out, tickling her noise. Roxanne giggled, and her father smiled at her. "You look better with a smile. Don't forget that."

Roxanne smiles at her father, and gave him a big hug. "Thank you daddy," she whispered, before running out to join the two boys.

**George Weasley**

"Really, your taking my job as mother," George Weasley's wife, Angelina Johnston- now Weasley- said as she came out of her work room attached to his. George laughed.

"Don't be too heartbroken, darling."

"Ha ha, funny," she said in muck laughter, coming to sit on her husband's lap.

"I know, it's why you love me."

"Sometimes I think that's the _only_ reason," Angelina said.

"Why do I even keep you around?" He asked, and his wife smiled.

"Because without me," she whispered, her husband leaning in to hear more, "you would know when your name tag said 'George Weasley' or 'Go Weasel'," she said, laughing and pointing at his name tag, which indeed said 'Go Weasel'. He was going to kill Fred.

"I've got to get back to work," Angelina said, giving him a kiss before going back into her room. George sighed. After losing Fred, George thought that he would never be complete- that he would always want something more. But now, having two kids and a beautiful wife- George wouldn't change his life for the world.

**James Potter**

"Dad, can I talk to you?" James asked his father. They were in his study, the room where his father keeps all of his work. It was filled with tones of odd objects- an object in the corner was making smoke circles that would turn into objects at random, another was a flowing waterfall that flowed into thin air, and one device was making a bunch of beeping noises.

"Of course son, what's bothering you?"

"Well… I while ago, I got this note," he said, holding out the note that he got a month before, "you got my letter, right?"

"No…" his father said, looking worried. But then his worry turned to amusement.

"Probably a prank-"

"That's not all," James said. He hesitated before speaking again, "I've been getting… headaches. No potion seems to help them."

His father's expression changed into something James couldn't make out- Fear? Worry? Pity? Whatever it was, it wasn't good. His father just started mumbling to himself and making writing down some words on a piece of parchment.

"James," his father said urgently, "When are you getting your headaches?"

"Er- the last one was at the Christmas party at Uncle Ron's-"

"Oh no," he said suddenly, writing down some more words, "James, I have something for you."

He fidgeted around in his drawers quickly. His father finally found what he was looking for, and pulled out a silky looking clock. James looked at it with bewildered eyes. There was no way that was what he thought it was.

"Is that-?"

"Yes, the clock of invisibility. But I have something else for you- something hidden _inside_ it."

His father opened up the clock and reviled a piece of parchment- no, a map of some sort. "This was your grandfathers," he said, handing it to him.

"And my godfathers, and Teddy's father's, and another man's who I rather not speak about. They were names Moony, Wormy, Padfoot, and Prongs."

His father tapped the map and said the words, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The paper opened up and now really _did _look like a map, a map of Hogwarts. James saw that some of the teacher's names were moving on the map. James looked up to his father in surprise.

"The map will show people in Hogwarts," he continued, "I've don't a spell on this map so that you and your friends- Connor, Julius, Danny and yourself can make it your own. Just find some nick names and write it down in these four places-" he pointed at the places- "and it will stay there."

"Is that ok?" James asked, exited. He should have gotten headaches _long _ago.

"Oh, trust me," He said, looking out of the window, "You're going to need it."


	15. Christmas and a Sad Dinner

**Albus Potter**

Albus was having the greatest Christmas ever. He was enjoying his time with his family and friends, James wasn't pulling any pranks on him, and his Dad was spending every free moment with Albus to talk about how his first year at Hogwarts was going. Albus loved being home. He hated to admit it, but Albus missed seeing his Mum and Dad every day. His Mum always there to wake I'm up in the mornings and tell him to tuck in his shirt, and his Dad always there to tell him about his memories at Hogwarts and encouraging him to be his best.

Well, Rose was doing his Mums job pretty well for her, which was both helpful and slightly annoying. He missed his Mum, yes. But he didn't need another one. However, Albus and Rose haven't been seeing much of each other lately.

It seems that he and Rose had been categorized into two different groups- him, Emily, and Mike as one group, Rose, Angie, and Scorpios another. Even though Scorpios is in a different house Rose and him are glued to the hip, going anywhere and everywhere with each other. Angie, who was always hanging out with Rose, got dragged into their group.

Albus was a bit jealous. Rose was, in fact, _his_ best friend first. Not that he didn't like Scorpios. The two boys had been getting along well, much to everyone's surprise. The rumours spread faster than lightning (Well, it _is_ Hogwarts,) and soon it was knows that Scorpios was a friend of the Potters and was _not _to be picked on.

Speaking of rumours, there seems to be more and more every day. According to sources, as Fred said, "Albus, James, and Emily are in a love triangle! Read all about it!" he had said, handing out newspapers that he made at school before Christmas, "Emily doesn't know who to choose. The sweet, quiet Albus or the funny, loving James. It was said that Emily and Albus had already publicly displayed her love for Albus-" he just hugged her-"And Emily has already fallen asleep in James arms!"

Albus could see how that last part could get mixed up- Rose had told him was _really_ happened- but really, don't people have better things to do?

"Merry Christmas Albus," His dad said to him in the kitchen. The two were the only two people in the room. Albus looked up to his father to see he was holding a parcel. Probably for work, Albus thought.

"Merry Christmas, Dad. That for work?"

"No, actually it's for you," He said, holding out the parcel. Albus took it gently.

"Can I-"

"Bloody hell, Albus, open the thing!" James said, coming down from the stairs and grabbing the parcel for himself. His hair had gown back completely overnight- The spell must have worn off.

"James, give it back!" he said, reaching for his present. However, James was much taller and managed to open it before Albus could reach it. As James ripped the package open a beautiful silk cloak fell out. Albus took it out of James hands- who was now standing in shock- and looked at the cloak in awe. It was beautiful.

"Dad… this is beautiful."

"Albus," James said in shock, and to Albus's surprise, annoyance. "You're holding the Invisibility cloak and all you can say is 'It's beautiful?'"

Albus felt the color in his face drain. This was the invisibility cloak. _The _invisibility cloak. His father had used this in his first year when he was Albus's age, and throughout his whole life. The cloak suddenly felt a lot heavier in his hands. He looked up to his father, his eyes wide. Albus couldn't believe he was entrusting him with something so- so special.

"Dad, I-"

"Al," his father said softly, "Be careful."

Albus was about to speak when the rest of his family came downstairs. Albus hit the cloak as best as he could- he knew Lily wanted it so badly. Albus didn't have another moment like that with his father for the whole vacation, but they didn't need one. The two of them exchanged silent glances and talked about it every night before he went to sleep.

Albus could definitely say, he had the best Christmas ever.

**Dominique Weasley**

"Welcome, Merry Christmas," Dom said to her Aunts, Uncles, and cousins. It seemed the door would never shut, people kept on coming in. Everybody had brought friends, too. Joy. Dom looked at her mother who was using another Stretching charm on the table, trying to cram the twenty people into a table meant for six. Thank god her mother was good at charms.

"Hey, Dom," Teddy said, coming to see her after the door had _finally _closed. Dom smiled shyly at him, still embarrassed that he was going to hear her sing.

"Hi Teddy. Enjoying the party?"

"I guess. Kind of hard seeing Vic kissing Nick, though, even though I have no feelings for her anymore," he admitted, shrugging.

"Well, would you feel that way if you saw Lily kissing a boy?

"If that boy was still alive for kissing my little Lily, then yes."

"Well, see? You're worried for a friend," Dom said simply, and Teddy smiled. Oh, how she loved that smile. It was lopsided, like it was showing how Teddy could be unperfect, but still perfect at the same time.

"You really know just what to say, don't you?"

"It's a gift," she said, smiling. Teddy chuckled.

"Come on, let's eat."

Slowly, everyone took their seats in the table, and dug in to the food. It was something to see, twenty- something people sitting at a table, stuffing food into their mouths. Well, Dom's mother's food _was_ oddly addicting.

"So, who are all these people?" Dom asked teddy, who was sitting beside her. Teddy leaned in.

"See the girl over their? That's Emily, Albus's friend. James brought Connor; And Samuel brought a boy named Noah…"

The rest of the night was a blur to Dom. She remembered spending most of the night with Teddy, Dancing with her father and her Uncle Ron, and playing muggle hand-gamed with Lily. She also remembered seeing Vic and Nick making out in a corner. Not a favourite moment. Then finally, Dom found herself alone with Teddy outside, looking at the stars. The stars were so bright out where they were- Shell cottage.

"So, Ted Lupin," Dam said, "What are you thinking?"

"Well, Dominique Weasley," he responded, not taking is eyes off the stars, "I'm glad to have you back."

"Back?" Dom asked.

"Well, it was… awkward." Dom sighed. That was an understatement.

"I'm sorry," Dom said at last. Suddenly Dom felt a weight life off her shoulders, a weight she didn't realize she had. Dom knew she was feeling guilty about bailing on him for almost a whole month- but could anyone blame her?

"Don't worry about it. I know you were just worried for me. I mean, let's face it. I should have known it would never work between us- I mean, we have known each other forever. "

"Ya, I see what you mean."

"I mean, it would be like me an you dating. How wrong would that be?"

"Wrong?" Dome said, her voice cracking.

"Ya, I mean, it would be like dating your sister. Oh, speaking of sisters, I have to check up on Lily. See you later, ok?"

Dom said goodbye and turned around to look at the stars. They were nothing special. They were all the same. Was Dam just another star in the sky? Dom didn't know anything anymore. Dom felt a much heavier weight crash on her shoulders, as a tear fell down her cheek.


	16. New Names and A Surprise

**James Potter**

"Any ideas?" James asked his friends, showing them the Marauders Map in their common room. Christmas was over and James was happy to be back with his friends. He had just finished explaining what his father had told them and was asking for nicknames they could have used.

"Well, let's see our personalities," Julius said, the smartest one in the group.

"Well, let's see," Connor started, "Julius is the brain, James is the courage, Danny is the loyalty, and I am the stealth. Sound familiar?"

"Brilliant!" James cried, "Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff!"

"Ok, so we have that settled, now what?" Danny said, looking between the three boys. James had no idea. He looked hopefully to Julius, but he just shook his head and look out a note book. Leave it to Julius to start writing.

"Well… The original nicknames were Wormtail, Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs," James said, hoping that helped, but it didn't strike any ideas.

"Okay," Julius said, closing his note book and staring at them, "The four houses go into different personality traits, but let's not worry about the houses, let go into the animals. Lion, hawk, snake, and badger. Now, the hawk is the smartest, with intellect as smart as its claws. I suggest 'Claws' for myself, even if it is a bit hard to understand the concept behind the name. Now, for the snake, I would suggest Snippy, because snakes like to bite people, of in other words snip. Plus it's kind of funny. Now, the lion was easy, the lion is the king of the jungle, the leader, the major. So I chose Major. Fitting for James. Now the badger was hard. The badger is the symbol of a true heart, true words. Honesty and light. So I thought of the name Lumos, the spell for light, however it didn't sound right, so I thought of Lumy. What do you think?"

The three boys stood there, gapping. He had only been writing for a few minutes, and he comes out with a whole speech? Well, James thought, He _is_ the brains of the group. But it was still amazing. Julius is a half-blood, his mother being a muggle and has an eidetic memory, which Julius also has. An eidetic memory, which Julius explained when they met, is a memory when you remember everything you have seen and read.

"Bloody brilliant, you are," Connor said, clapping him on the back. Julius smiled shyly, James knew how uncomfortable he was about his smarts. Before he and James were friends, Julius was teased badly by a Slytherin in the year above them. Julius wasn't a strong kid- He was pail, skinny, and spent most of his time in books. The Slytherin called him an easy target. They made him seem worthless. So James, hating what was happening, decided to help him. The Slytherin never bothered him again.

So, Julius has always felt like he owed James, which he didn't. James was glad to have him as a friend.

"Nice to meet you," James said, shaking Julius's hand, "My name is Major."

"Pleasure, the name is Claws."

"Claws, what an interesting name," Connor said, "My name is Snippy."

"Snippy? Interesting. My name is Lumy," Danny said, holding out his hand to Connor.

"Lumy? Like the spell?" Conner asked, acting confused.

"Why yes. Is that wrong?"

The four of them joked around for another hour before introducing their new names to the rest of Gryffindor Tower. Everyone loved the new names, and in less than a week people stopped calling them by their names and only used their nicknames. Well, besides his family. Emily didn't want to at first, but she changed her mind when she heard what they were.

"Major?" She said one night when she was staying up late to finish a potions paper. She hadn't even looked at any of his friends. James had been bugging her the whole night along with his friends, making her use the nicknames.

"Yup, that's mine."

"I rather know you normal names first. I really don't know any of you," Emily stated, not taking her eyes off her paper. She was tired, James knew it, but it was only twelve o'clock at night.

"I'm Conner, or as you must call me, Snippy."

"I don't _have _to call you anything," Emily snapped. Okay, so she was really tired, and apparently _really _behind on her essay.

"Wow… your kind of _snippy_ don't you think?" Connor snapped back, causing everyone to laugh. James swore he saw Emily crack a smile as well.

"And you are?" Emily said, turning to Julius. He blushed as he answered.

"Julies, or Claws."

"Well, Claws doesn't seem to suit you. You look perfectly nice," Emily answered.

"There's a reason," Julius mumbled before Danny took over.

"The names Lumy, or Danny."

"The spell? Cool, I like yours. As you know my name is Emily." She said, before sighing and finally breaking away from her paper, "Really, I'm surprised I didn't get introduced to most of you over Christmas."

James felt himself sink into the couch. He wanted to introduce the guys to Emily, but they would be sure to tease him. Emily _was_ his first friend that was a girl. Yes, he has had one or two girlfriends before, even though he was only twelve, but they were nothing serious. James didn't even kiss any of them. But any girl that James befriends is categorized as a girlfriend to his friends. However, to James surprise, his friends didn't even mention anything about Emily and him dating. Finally, the five of them went to bed at three in the morning, dreading the next day of school. Over all, it was a pretty good week.

**Albus Potter**

"Emily! Hurry up!" Albus called to his friend, who was running late. Albus hadn't had as good of a week as James. So far he had two essays in Herbology, and seven questions in transfiguration. Plus he still had to figure out how to turn a beetle into a button. Scorpios was helping, but it was still incredibly hard.

The Supply teacher for transfiguration had left yesterday, which Albus didn't mind at all. She was even stricter than McGonagall. However, Albus was dying to know who the new teacher was. Albus had been avoiding rumours ever since Fred and that new newspaper, so he had no idea who the new Transfiguration teacher could be. However, Emily, who was not avoiding rumours, seemed extra excited for this lesson.

Mike wasn't happy at all for transfiguration, or for anything at that matter. After Christmas break, he seemed depressed, and Albus knew why. Mike had finally told his parents what house he was in. Nicks father, who was a friend of his Dads, was over joyed, showering him with presents and always telling him how proud he is. His mom, however, has practically shut Mike out of her life. She didn't even look at him. Mike was heartbroken.

"Mike? Are you ready?" Albus asked as Emily came down the stairs.

"No." Mike answered simply.

"Ok, that's enough," Emily said, pulling mike off of his chair, "If your mother is _that_ upset that you're not in Ravenclaw like her, then she isn't being very smart. Just because you are in Gryffindor doesn't mean you not smart. It just means you're not _all _smarts. You brave, your courageous, and you proud. Now get out of your sad state. It's depressing."

Mike stood there, doing nothing. Then he grabbed his backpack and made his way out of the portrait hole. Emily looked a little disappointed that he didn't turn happy. However, before she could do anything else, Mike popped his head into the common room.

"Well?" he said, "Are you coming?"

Emily's face slowly turned into a smile, and then the three of them made it down to transfiguration. Albus was happy to have his two friends back to their usual state. Albus met Rose, Scorpius, and Angie at transfiguration and then the six of them took their usual seats.

"Hello class, I am you new teacher, Professor Weasley," Came a voice Albus knew too well. Albus's head shot up to rose, who was looking at the teacher with pure shock. Emily was smiling wildly, and Mike was just shrugging like he expected it. Albus looked up at his new Professor to see none other than Hermione Weasley.

"Well," she said, "Let's get started."


	17. Yule Ball Part 1

**I WILL NOT BE HOME FORE A WEEK SO HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER AS A TREAT. REALLY. A WHOLE WEEK. SORRY, ILL DO MY BEST ON THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT UNTILL THEN PLEASE WAIT.**

**Rose and Dominique Weasley**

Rose Weasley was sitting in the common room along with Dominique, who was desperately trying to find a song for her performance at the Yule ball that was only a week away. Of course if she had listen to Rose and found a song at the beginning of the month, she wouldn't be in this situation, but _no one_ listens to her. Sometimes Rose feels that when she tries to give people advice they just zone out. Rose would have better time talking to a wall.

"None of these people work!" Don said, exasperated. Rose looked up from her book _Hogwarts: A History_ with a sudden idea.

"Why don't you go though Muggle songs? I know some, I listen to their music all the time. Its… fascinating."

"Okay, but I want the song to mean something," Dominique said, slightly blushing, "It's for someone."

Rose sighed. "Teddy?" she asked. Dom was a bit surprised, but nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then I'll show you Taylor Swift. The _only_ thing she sings about is boys."

"Do you think she will work?" Dom asked nervously. Rose knew how much singing meant to her. She felt like it was something that made her unique to every other Weasley, something that made her special. Plus, Rose knew that she was happy that she was better at Victoire at something. _Way_ better than Victoire. If there could be only one thing Victoire is horrible at, it's singing.

"She had a lot of songs…" Rose said, taking out a parchment and writing song the song by heart. And there were _a lot_ of songs.

"Well, there you go," she said, finishing the song names. Dominique looked at them bewildered.

"I can't choose from this!"

"Just look for a title that stands out for you," Rose said simply, turning back to her book. Dominique Looked over the songs, seeing some that described her relationship with Teddy, but didn't really say anything special to her. Picking one at random, Dom asked for rose to write out the lyrics for her. As she read them over, Dom felt herself get lost in a very, _very_ old memory.

She was only seven years old, and Teddy was ten. They were outside the Potter's house (Teddy considered it his home from a young age), looking at the stares. It was a full moon outside, Dom's favourite. Teddy had always favoured the stars and Dom never new why. There are thousands or stars, but only one moon.

"_Teddy?" Dam asked, "Why do you like the stars?"_

"_I like what the stars become, you know, constellations," he said sitting down on the hill. Dominique followed. _

"_Conalations?"_

"_No, constellations. There are pictures that the stars make in the sky," he said, pointing to a group of stares, "See that? That's Ursa Major, the big bear."_

"_I just see a bunch of stars," Dom stated, squinting to see better._

"_You just need to look harder. Maybe you need a little help…" _

_Teddy put out his hand and started to draw the picture in the sky. Soon, his magic took over uncontrollably, and a white line came from his hand, literally drawing pictures in the sky. Finally Dom saw a huge bear in the sky, suddenly wanting to see more. They spent the rest of the night drawing in the sky together, listening to the cricket's chirp. _

It was the first moment Dom felt something for Teddy. Dom felt herself smile and she knew it was the song.

"Rose?" she asked, "Could you get this song for me? I want to learn it."

**Dominique (1 Week Later)**

It was finally time for the Yule ball. McGonagall told the four to seven years that she thought it would be lonely with only people from Hogwarts attending, so she told them that Professor Lovegood had invited Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to the school as well. Dom was exited to meet other witches and wizards. However, she wasn't exited to have more people hear her sing. Even though the Ball was cancelled along with the Triwizard Tournament, Professor Lovegood thought it was a good idea to interact with other school. She was very open to new ideas.

Dom was dressed in a beautiful silver gown that flowed down to her feet, hidden by a cloak (People weren't supposed to see what she was wearing for the 'effect'). It was sleeveless and backless with a heart shaped neckline. Luna had told her that for her performance silver would work best for some reason, so she had to get a sliver gown. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail which Marissa straitened then curled to make it look more controlled. Some curls were falling out of the ponytail, but somehow Dom thought it made her look even better. Charlotte, who was great with makeup, had done her make up so it looked natural, but still looked amazing. Dom thought she looked better that she ever had.

Dom was coming to the ball with Marissa and Natalie, they both didn't want to come with guys so they decided to go together. Marissa was looking amazing in a short yellow dress, and Natalie, with her blond hair and dazzling blue eyes looked amazing in her pale blue ball gown. Charlotte was going to come with them too, but she was the prettiest girl in their grade, so everyone wanted to go with her. Charlotte had black hair and big brown eyes and was wearing a _really_ short black dress with her date- a hot Hufflepuff seventh year names Ryan.

Finally it was time to start the ball. The three schools piled into the grad hall, which looked absolutely amazing. It seemed like everything was silver and navy blue. Fake stars were hanging in mid-air bellows a starry night celling. The tables were giving off a shine, almost like they were stares as well. It was enchanting.

But the lead attraction was the stage. It was huge. The stage was the size of the dance floor, dressed in deep purple sheets, muggle instrument's surrounding it. There were a few Dom recognized, such as the guitar and drums, but she had no idea what the others were. Quickly she went back stage before many people could see her. There were other people performing besides her- such as the weird sister and other bands- But Dom would be closing the night. She had a backup dress uncase she wasn't allowed to wear her silver dress on the dance floor.

"Professor!" Dom said, spotting Luna back stage.

"You look beautiful, I love you dress," Luna said, smiling at her.

"But…" Dom said confused, "I'm wearing my cloak, Luna."

"Oh, are you? It would be a nice dress on its own, I think."

"Well, should I go out in my back up dress?" Dom asked.

"Yes, and change your hair. I want the closing performance to be a total surprise, so most people don't even know that you're singing," she stated, as she led Dom farther backstage.

"What? Well, I have only told my family…"

"Not your cousins, I hope."

"Just Rose, and don't worry, she's not one for gossip," Dom said quickly, hoping she didn't upset her. But Luna just kept on smiling. Dom took that as the end of their conversation, so she waved her wand and casted a simple change spell. Soon Dom was in a cute metallic copper dress that was a lot like her silver one, except shorter and the back was filled in. Dom quickly casted an illusion charm on her hair to make it look like it was loosely hanging off her shoulders and went out to join her friends and family.

"Hey Natalie, where's Marissa?" Dom asked as she sat down at her table. "And why isn't anyone dancing?"

"Marissa is back stage, apparently she's an act like you," Natalie stated, her eyes closed. Like Dom said, she _loves _Divination. "And we have to wait for the first couple to start their dance, and then the rest follow."

"Who's the first couple?" Dom asked, but she soon go her answer. Dom suddenly heard music and looked in the center of the room to see Luna and her husband Neville dancing. Luna was dressed… interestingly. She was wearing a seaweed greed dress that was big and poofy at the bottom with even goofier sleeves. She looked like a mini tooth fairy. However, Neville, in a simple tuxedo (People in the Wizarding world were muggle cloths now) looked like he was the luckiest man in the world. Dom smiled. True love is the best.

"So, Natalie-"

"Shhh!" she said suddenly, causing Dom to flinch. Her eyes were closed again. "Flip you hair, and fix you posture."

"But-"

"Do it!"

Dom was still confused, but she did what Natalie said. She did this for a good five minutes before Dom looked around the room and found out why she was doing it. A boy from Beauxbatons was coming over to her. And a _really_ cute one.

"Say yes," Natalie mumbled, before leaving her chair and walking away. Dom stood there in shock, but then turned to face the boy who was coming towards her. He was tall, had spiky blond hair and somehow made a blue tuxedo (Which all the boys from his school were wearing) look amazing.

"'Ello" he said in a French accent. "Woold you dance with moi?"

"Oui," Dom said, showing that she can speak French. Her mother had taught her from a young age- bother her siblings could speak it as well. Most of the time she spoke in English, though, because her father was having a hard time learning the language.

"Vous parlez français?"(You speak french?)

"Yes, but I prefer English if that's okay," she said as they went on the dance floor.

"Zat is fine, I like English. It iz fun. Now, we dance?" He asked, grabbing her hand and twirling Dom around before she could even take a breath.

"Wow," she said blushing, "Your light on your feet."

He twirled her around again, doing move _way _too complicated for Dom but somehow making her look just has good as him. Dipping her, he flashed a smile.

"I am Alexander."

"Dominique," she said as he pulled her up. Dominique didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to let him know something.

"I-I'm not looking for a boyfriend," she said, uncontrollably. Dom regretted it right away and started to blush. She looked up again, suspecting Alexander to walk away, but to her surprise he was still there smiling.

"Coold you give me ze night to change your mind, Dominique?" he asked, and Dominique turned even redder.

"I guess," she mumbled, and Alexander smiled broadly.

"You are kind, Dominique. But I will not push you. I see you 'ave someone else, yes?" he asked, and Dom stared at him in disbelief.

"N-not really. More like… a one sided love," she said, her face matching her hair. Dom didn't know why, but she felt comfortable talking to Alexander. He smiled kindly as he held her in his arms. Dom sighed.

"You remind me of him," she admitted, looking away from him as they continued to dance. With his heart shaped face and kind eyes, Alexander looked a lot like Teddy in Dom's eyes. She could tell he had a good heart.

"Ah, and you remind me of my mozther. She iz a veela alzo."

"How did you know?"

"Dominique, it iz not 'ard to see you are beautiful," he said, shrugging. Dom went red, but she didn't leave his gaze this time. Then Dom saw something change in his eyes, a look she knew all too well- the look of self-pity.

"I will tell you his name if you tell me hers," she said, and Alexander stopped in his tracks. His expression didn't change, but he dropped her hands got a distant look in his eyes, like he was remembering something. Dom grabbed his hand to bring him back to reality. Finally he shook his head, and they started dancing again.

"'Er name iz Caroline, and she iz danzing behind us," he said, turning around and saw a pretty girl with short blond hair dancing with Xavier, a Slytherin in Dom's year. She was eyeing them as her and Alexander danced.

"She is looking at you," Dom whispered, as Caroline looked away.

"I 'ave nozthing to do wiz 'er," he said, suddenly tense. Dom frowned, something bad must have happened.

"Ted," she said, changing the subject, "Ted Lupin is the boy whom I love."

"Ah, what 'append with 'im?" he asked.

"You first," she said, as the song ended. Some people cleared the dance floor but Alexander and Dom stayed, waiting for the next some. Dom looked to the stage, and saw a new act coming on the stage, playing a new song- a waltz. Alexander put out his hand and Dom took it, twirling her on the dance floor once again.

"She waz ze beauty of ze school, seventh year, popular, smart. And she had a… what woold you say? A 'crush' on moi. I did not see what she really was. I did not look past 'er beauty. And, I fell for 'er. And she was using me. She ended up cheeting on moi with my youngar brozer," he said, his voice cracking. Dominique looked up with worry, but he didn't meet her eyes.

"I have been in love with the same boy for almost ten years," she admitted, blushing. It sounded so weird out loud- so helpless. However, Alexander had a completely different approach.

"Zat is wonderful, you stay true to one boy," he said, meeting her eyes again.

"He started dating my sister," she confessed. "It's over now, but it still hurt. The bloody arse started to date my _sister._ My perfect, older, pretty, more mature sister."

"You know what?" he said, tipping her chin up, "He does not know what he iz mizzing."

Dom blushed and pulled back her head. She has never felt so flattered- so _wanted. _Dom has never had a boyfriend before, but Alexander acted like they were already dating. Dom had to admit it, it was nice to feel so… pretty. She felt like Victoire. _Better_ than Victoire. But inside, Dom knew that her heart belonged to Teddy. For some reason being with Alexander felt wrong, like she was cheating with Teddy.

"Do not worry, Dominique. You gave me until ze end of ze end of ze night, remember?" he said, dipping her once more. Dom smiled, still blushing, but then she remembered that the schools were only staying for one week, and half of it is already over (Author reminder: they came the day after Dom chose her song.)

"It's too bad your only here for a few more days," Dom said sounding heart fallen. Alexander must have noticed, because his smile turned into a frown. A frown looked weird on Alexander's face- like it didn't belong.

"Ah, but owlz are good for writing, yes? Though I might not be your boyfriend, I woold love to be your friend," he said, lifting Dom off the floor and twirling her in the air. Dom laughed.

"Although, if I may say," Alexander continued, "I woold not be 'appy if I did not leave this castle with a kiss."

Now Dom was so red, she thought she was going to explode. She had kissed one other person before, but he was an… exception.

"I'm getting tired, let's get a drink," Dom said, pulling Alexander towards the drinks table. Dom poured both of them a drink and they both walked back to Dom's table, Alexander still holding her hand. Charlotte, who looked like she had gotten board with her date, was sitting down with Natalie who looked like she was reading her palm.

"Ah, Dominique," Natalie said not opening her eyes, "Who is you friend?"

"Guys, this is Alexander. Alexander, this is Charlotte and Natalie." Natalie nodded in his direction, but Charlotte was full on _flirting _with him. She batted her eye lashed, flipped her hair, and winked at him, but Alexander was hardly paying attention. He kept on asking Dom questions about her life: how was school, did she like her family, everything.

"So, do you 'ave any seblings?" Alexander asked, and Dom was going to reply, but instead a deep familiar voice answered for her.

"Louis and Victoire," Teddy Lupin said, his voice tight. Dom turned around to see Teddy was dressed in a black tuxedo with a nice light blue tie, the same colour of the shirt he wore when they first met when they were four. He looked dashing with his beep brown hair gelled back.

"T-Teddy!" Dom said, watching as he sized up Alexander. Alexander stood up, and put out his had to shake.

"'Ello, my name iz Alexander DePencier, I am Dominique's date," he said. Dom blushed, but didn't object as the two boys shook hands. Dom could tell something was wrong with Teddy. He was tense and he wasn't smiling, like he had something on his mind.

"Ted. Ted Lupin."

**Okay, so this is part one of the dance night. There is going to be at least four parts, so get ready. Also, Dominique is going to be singing the piano version of Taylor Swifts I'm only me when I'm with you. I wanted to keep it a surprise, but I think it would be disappointing... I couldn't find anything else. Also, I want you guys to know THAT I WILL NOT BE HOME FORE A WEEK SO HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER AS A TREAT :D REALLY. NOT A WEEK. SORRY. ILL DO MY BEST ON THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT UNTILL THEN PLEASE WAIT.**


	18. Yule Ball Part 2

**This Chapter is detected to my top reviewers- thx Colin Creevny and MinervaLilyPotter! You guys rock! Also, I'm going to invent a new character. She's going to be in Hufflepuff and sort of like Luna, but less interesting and far quieter. She's also going to play a big part in the story. I want you guys to send me names please, and really creative names if possible. Please Review me with your names! Also, I'm going to Florida for a week, so it's another week without a new chapter. I'm SORRY! ACCTUALLY 10 DAYS BUT BUT BUT THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONG PLEASE WAIT FOR ME! Love your author 3**

**Teddy Lupin**

Teddy didn't know what to think. All he was thinking about was how much fun he was going to have going back to Hogwarts and dancing with everyone. But what does he see? Dominique Weasley, _the_ Dominique Weasley dancing on the dance floor, melting into some French wizards eyes.

And Teddy hated watching.

He didn't even know why, but just watching him dip her, hold her, slowly pull her closer and closer made his blood boil. But what really got to Teddy- what _really_ set him off, was the way Dom was blushing. It was like she was completely under his spell. Teddy had _never _seen Dom like that. There was one moment…

"_Dom, why is my life so hard?" the fifteen year old Teddy asked the thirteen year old Dominique one summer, together in the burrow. It was an especially warm evening, so the two of them decided to take a walk. Victoire was writing an essay, the party pooper, so it was just the two of them. _

"_How so?" Dom asked, as she brought out a muggle bubble stick and started to blow out bubbles. Teddy had to admit it, those muggles made some interesting contraptions. He even owned one of their 'yoyo's' that Author Weasley had gotten him for his twelfth birthday. _

"_Well, I'm getting asked out by a lot of girls now," he responded simply. In front of someone else, he would have been embarrassed, but this was Dominique. Of course, Teddy didn't notice Dom tense up at the mention of other girls. _

"_That's nice," she said, lying down as she watched all the bubbles float over her._

"_And I'm sure they are going to want to kiss me."_

"_How do you know that?" she asked simply, sitting up. Teddy, shocked, gapped for a moment before speaking again._

"_Er-" he said, rather awkwardly, "It had to h-happen eventually, right?" Dom sat back down again and sighed. _

"_Ya, eventually. It's the same for me. I've been asked out to Hogsmeade, but certain circumstances-" Dom began to blush, "have led me to refuse."_

"_Too nervous?" Teddy asked, blushing himself now. He was two years older than her, and they still had the same problems?_

"_S-Something like that." She responded, biting her lip. Suddenly Teddy gotten an idea, a wonderful idea that would solve both their problems._

"_Wait- why don't we kiss?"_

_Teddy immediately regretted the words as the came out of his mouth. Dom's eyes opened wide and she sucked in some of the bubble juice from the bubble wand, causing her to choke. Out loud, it sounded much more rushed- stupid even. Teddy blushed furiously, his hair turning as red as Dom's. _

"_Well- if you don't want to-"_

"_Yes!" Dominique said, smiling wildly after she stopped choking. Suddenly a confused face replaced her happy one. "Wait- why?"_

"_You know," said Teddy sheepishly, "Just to get it over with. No questions asked."_

_Teddy could have sworn Dominique looked disappointed for a second, but her smile came back and Teddy thought he was just imagining things. _

"_Sure," Dom said, less enthusiastically, but still exited. "What now?"_

_Teddy cleared him through before positioning himself in front on Dominique, who was standing on her knees. Teddy mimicked her, and then stared her straight in her eyes. Both of them blushing wildly, (or in Teddy's situation, his hair blushing) and pulled a piece of hair away from her face. As he pulled the hair behind her ear he leant in, and Dominique closed her eyes. _

_Their lips met lightly, hesitantly. Teddy lent in closer, deepening the kiss. For a short moment, everything seemed to stop. It was only the two of them. After about fifteen seconds, Dominique finally broke away. The world started to move again. Everything returned to normal. _

_Except Teddy wanted more._

Teddy thought it was just because he was growing up. Sure, Teddy kissed tones of girls after that. However no one, not even Victoire, lived up to that feeling he felt when he kissed Dominique. It was probably just because it was his first kiss.

However, looking at Dominique, looking at him like- like that time made him incredibly angry. He couldn't help walking over to them after they _finally _stopped dancing to meet the guy.

And now he had the nerve to call him Dom's date. Teddy new that Dom was only coming with friends, so it couldn't have been planned. Teddy looked at Dominique, expecting her to look shocked and disagree, but she didn't she just stood there, accepting that title. Teddy Tensed as he introduced himself.

"Ted. Ted Lupin," he said.

"It iz nice to meet you, Dominique told me about you wile we were danzing," he responded, and Dom blushed even harder. Teddy smiled at her, she was so cute when she blushed.

Wait. What was that?

"Nice to meet you too. Mind if I dance with Dom- I mean Dominique for a while?"

"Ah, iz Dom your nicknam?" he asked, turning to Dom, she smiling at him and nodded. "It iz fine wit me, az long az you bring 'er back."

Teddy hesitated, but nodded. Soon he and Dom were on the dance floor, dancing to a slow song. It was nice, Teddy thought, to dance with Dom again. He loved the way her head fit against his chest. It fit perfectly.

"You look amazing," he whispered, and Dom went red and smiled at him. She really did look beautiful. Without her glasses and her hair glossed down, she could have been a model. Teddy never really realized how amazing Dominique was. Smart, beautiful, crazy, funny, and above all caring. She would make any guy happy. Heck, she would make _him _happy… huh…

Him happy…

"You look great too, Teddy. You should wear Tuxedo's more often," she joked. Teddy stared down at her in silence as then steadily crossed the floor, never missing a beat. It was almost like that time when they shared their first kiss. Time stopped. It was only the two of them. It was perfect…

Until Luna interrupted.

"Oh my, I have horrible news," she said, rushing towards them and ruining the moment.

"What's wrong Luna?" Dom asked, worried.

"We can't play that song you wanted, apparently someone in the crowd is deathly allergic to Taylor Swift," she said deadly serious. Teddy wanted to laugh and explain that she probably just hated the artist, but Dom looked absolutely devastated. Wow, wizards really need to get up on the muggle sayings.

"What will I do!" she said frantically, and Teddy looked at her confused. She must be performing, but what?

"Well, are there any other songs you know?" Luna asked, and then Teddy realized that Dom was going to sing. Teddy hadn't heard her sing in years- she would always sing this one song called-

"Yes, it's called 'One and Only' by Adele," Dom replied, completely forgetting about Teddy. Teddy gapped at her, she would always sing that song any chance she had. It was her favourite for years. He couldn't believe she could still remember it (Remember, this story is placed farther in the future- like 2017 I think.) he didn't even remember most of the words.

"That's great. Dear, you have two more performances to dance two, so chook them wisely. We will be waiting in the back for you," she said before ballet dancing back to her husband. Finally, Dom seemed to remember that Teddy was still there and smiled nervously.

"Do you want to continue dancing?" she asked, but teddy was already sweeping her away. After about five minutes, the song ended, and Alexander came back around to take her away. Reluctantly, Teddy Took his seat in the front of the stage. He was with the other older Weasley's and Nick, glancing at Dom every chance he had. Teddy almost lost it when it was time for Dom to go back stage and Alexander was about to see her off but grabbed her on the waist and whispered in her ear before pushing her behind the curtains, blushing redder than ever before.

Teddy talked with Nick for a bit then finally the lights dimmed, and Luna came onto the stage. She changed out of her Tutu she was wearing and was now wearing an even _bigger _tutu that reached down to the stage. Somehow, Luna made it work.

"Thank you for joining us today. It is time for the final performance," she announced though a microphone, and the crowd booed. "Yes, it is rather depressing, isn't it? I was too. I must have thousands of Sissifrizzels in my head. They are created by negative thoughts, you know. Oh, I'm getting off topic. Any who, here is our finally act, Dominique Weasley!"

The crowd gave out an enormous applause and as the room went black. A few whispers lingered in the darkness, but they stopped when a single spotlight shined on the stage. On it was one of the most beautiful girls Teddy has ever seen in his life. She looked like something like another world, like she was glowing like the moon. Her blue eyes were visible from even down where teddy was sitting, and her hair was in a high pony tail. Only when she started to speak did he realize it was Dom.

"This song is for all the girls out there in love," she said. Teddy looked at her with unblinking eyes, as she took a big breath and began to sing.


	19. Yule Ball Part 3

**Ok, so I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but I got an awesome tan :D ok guys, so I know I said Dom would sing two songs but I can't find another good song, so I couldn't. I also know that there is also going to be two more songs in my story, not necessarily Dom singing. I wonder who…? Also, I need last names for that new character too, ppl! Bring them on! **

Dominique remembered what Alexander had said to her, just before she went onstage. _Believe in yorrself. _The words stung in her head as she walked onto stage shaking, her silver dress and Ponytail back. Dom looked at Alexander who was staring at her with intense eyes. She smiled at him before finding Teddy in the very front row, staring at her, unblinking. She felt herself blushing as she smiled down at him. Then Dom remembered where she was and her smile disappeared. She has never been so nervous in her entire life. Plus the heels weren't helping her mood, she hated them. Every step she took Dom felt like she has going to break her ankle.

The mike shaking in her hand, Dom swallowed. She felt sweat on her hand as she gripped the mike. Taking a shaky breath, Dom opened her mouth and began to sing.

You've been on my mind

I grow fonder every day,

lose myself in time just thinking of your face

God only knows why it's taking me so long

to let my doubts go

You're the only one that I want

I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before

Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,

You never know if you never try to forget your past

And simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms

So come on and give me the chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile

Until the end starts

Have I been on your mind?

You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time

At the mention of my name, will I ever know

How it feels to hold you close

And have you tell me which ever road I chose you'll go

I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before

Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,

You never know if you never tried to forgive your past

And simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me the chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile

Until the end starts

I know it ain't easy

Giving up your heart

I know it ain't easy

Giving up your heart

(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've earned it)

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've earned it)

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

I know it ain't easy

Giving up your heart

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

I promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms

So come on and give me the chance

To prove I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts

Come and give me the chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts.

Finally, the song ended. For one horrible second there was only silence. Then the crowed stood up and burst in to applause and Dom let out a huge sigh, beaming from ear to ear. Dom noticed that the stars were slowly falling from the ceiling and spinning, coming straight to her. They filled around her, making her shine like a moon in a solar system of stars. The crowd whooped and clapped as Dom took a victorious bow. The stars spin away from her and then started to dance around the stage- twirling, dipping and then finally hooking themselves to the stage wall.

Dom finally went back stage feeling nothing but pure joy. Dom walked back onto the dance floor in time to get tackled in a huge hug from the whole school- well, at lease it felt like it. Dom was so happy, and she knew it had nothing to do with the four butterbeers she had before she went on stage. Everyone was completing her on her voice, hugging her, gapping at her. Dom felt like everyone's eyes on her, and she loved it. Finally she found herself in front of Teddy.

"Dom, I-" he shook his head, lost for words, and then pulled Dom into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground.

"I can't believe I did that," she said, still in the hug. Finally teddy dropped her, but he didn't let go of her hand. Teddy, still grinning as wildly as Dom, looked up and down at her, checking out her new look. He twirled her around and gave a wolf whistle. Dom giggled.

"Wow. It's all I can say. I am totally wrapped up in you Dom, you should be so proud of yourself," he said, staring down at Dom with a proud look on his face. Dom saw Alexander moving through the crowd and her heart leapt. She excused herself from Teddy and then squeezed through the crowd to Alexander, who picked her up and twirled her when they finally met each other.

"Thank you, Alexander," Dom said, holding his hand. It was two in the morning and the dance was finally over. Dom found everything in the hall gone, the only thing that was left were the students, who were filling out of the hall. "If it wasn't for your words, I wouldn't have been able to do this."

"Ah, but Dominique, it haz always been inzide you, yez? I did not do a zing. It waz only you."

"But you helped," she said. Dom found herself and Alexander being dragged along with the crowd.

"Let moi take you back to Ze tower," Alexander offered, and Dominique nodded wildly.

"You know," she said, turning to Alexander as she led him to the tower, "I didn't think I could do it. But then you told me to believe in myself, and everything just clicked, you know? I have so much to thank you for, Alexander, you have no idea. Just getting the whole Ted Lupin thing off my chest, then making me feel so… well…" Dom blushed as she continued, "Adored. And then you give me enough courage to sing in front of hundreds of people? If I didn't know any better, I'd thing you were my guardian angel."

They were alone now in a few steps from the fat lady when alexander stopped. Dom turned to him to see he was blushing.

"Dominique, I… it's the end on the night," he said, looking into her eyes. Dominique started to turn red herself. Dominique looked up at him and spoke quietly, a sadness creeping into her voice.

"Alexander, the only one for me is Ted," she said, taking a step towards him, "But I can't say that you don't make me happy. And as for that kiss…" Dom went redder as she spoke, "Go ahead."

Alexander looked shocked at first, but them he swallowed and his shocked look was replaced by a huge smile. Dominique knew she wasn't going to regret letting him kiss her.

Alexander moved in on her, putting his hands around her hips. Dominique put her hands around his neck, waiting. Alexander looked hesitant, but Dominique just nodded as she closed her eyes. She could feel him moving close to her, their chests so tight together she could hear Alexander's and her own heart beating in perfect sync. Suddenly Alexander's lips crashed agents Dom's pulling her into him even more. The kiss was passionate, hungry. Their body's tight together; Alexander moved one hand to her cheek, lightening the kiss just a bit before breaking away. It felt like hours they were kissing. Alexander's hazel eyes met hers, so close she could still feel his breath agents her lips.

"Wow," she said smiling. The moment was perfect, until she heard slow, angry clapping coming from behind her. Dom turned around sharply to see Teddy staring at her, an angry smile plastered onto his lips.

"What a show. I come up to say goodnight, but instead I get a performance!_ Bravo,_' he said, his voice sounding extremely out of character.

"Goodnight," Alexander said, quickly kissing her on the cheek before running down the staircase. Dom stared at Teddy in disbelief.

"Teddy, what are you-?"

"Don't give me crap, Dominique," he said, using her full name for emphasis, "I've had enough for a life time."

Dom couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dom suddenly felt an anger boil inside of her. How _dare _he?

"Ted Lupin, _how dare you?_" she said, her voice quivering. She spoke with her fists clenched as she walked closer towards him, "You think I'm feeding you _crap? _What is wrong with you tonight? First, you interrupt me and Alexander's dancing, you act like a jerk to him the whole night, then you scare him away, and now you're actually acting out at me? _What are you doing?_"

"I'm protecting you," he said, pointing a finger at her, "From getting hurt. You shouldn't be kissing someone you hardly know. It's wrong."

"Says the boy known at Hogwarts for kissing _every girl in his year?_ You're kidding me, right?"

"That's different," he said, "I'm me, but you're… you're Dominique! You don't kiss anyone but _me._"

"You? Teddy that was years ago. And you said it yourself, being with me would be wrong!"

"Oh ya? Well I was wrong about that. But why would I want to be with you anyway, huh?"

"_You are a blind idiot who can't see a bloody thing in front of him,_" Dom said, her voice dripping with rage. Dominique couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I CAN SEE YOU TWO SNOGGING PRETTY WELL, AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE!"

"HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND _BECAUSE_ I LOVE SOMEBODY!

"I feel sorry for whoever you love then! Probably some idiotic pretty boy," Teddy said, his face turning so red with anger, his voice was lowering.

"Yes, you are an idiotic pretty boy!" Dominique said, not even paying attention to what she was saying.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"IT MEANS I LOVE YOU, TED LUPIN! EVER SINCE YOU SHOWED ME THOSE STUPID CONSTILATIONS IN THE SKY! DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH LOVING YOU? FOR TEN YEARS I WAS BLINDINGLY IN LOVE WITH YOU, IGNORING ALL THE GUYS WHO ASKED ME OUT, IGNORING EVERYONE AROUND ME BECAUSE I COULDN'T GET OVEFR _YOU_. THEM, YOU ARSE, YOU STARTED TO SNOG MY _SISTER! DID YOU KNOW HOW THAT FELT? _YOU STUPID, UNGRATEFUL, DISCUSTING ARSE!" Dominique turned to the portrait whole before speaking the password "FLYING PUMPERNICKEL!" And bursting into the common room.

Teddy Lupin stood in the deserted corridor, staring at the portrait of the fat lady, who was now fast asleep, so no one heard Teddy speak the next words:

"I'm sorry. I just realized that I love you."


	20. A Dream A Fight and Quidditch

**Albus Potter**

Albus had had an interesting dream.

He was alone in the forbidden forest, still wearing his pyjamas. AT least he thought he was, but soon Albus spotted a skinny man walking, clutching his hands very tight. Albus followed him, his curiosity growing. Finally the man stopped in his tracks. Albus nearly bumped into him, and then he turned around and Albus finally got a good look at his face, which was not pretty at all.

He was chalking white, and his eyes were just as white. The man had to be blind. He was hunched over and most of his teeth were missing. Albus looked at him with disgust, expecting that the man might die right in front of him. He looked like he hadn't eaten anything in weeks.

The man continued to walk, or rather limp as quickly as he could through the forest, not daring to look back again. Finally he seemed to find the right spot, and opened up his clenched fist to revel a small emerald stone. Spinning the stone three times, the man's face lit up, for another man was now joining him in the forest.

Except this was no man. He was handsome, tall, and looked like he was no older than seventeen, which would have been normal, if he wasn't see through. Albus stood their shocked, and them the man spoke.

"My lord," he said, in a voice the sound of a whisper, "I have left the notes. No doubt they will find it a joke."

"That's fine, Ginder. Just don't disappoint me, and I promise you when I rise again you will be greatly rewarded."

"But my lord," he said, his voice even quieter and hesitant, "If- If I may ask, why you look… like that…?"

"If you must know, servant," the boy spat, "I am in my younger form. Curse Tom Riddles body. Soon I shall be lord Voldemort once again." The body took a step towards to the man names Ginder, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Ginder," he continued, "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything my lord…" he said, breaking out into a coughing fit.

"I want you to find my old Horcruxes." Ginder looked shocked, and clutched his heart like he was having a heart attack, which was very much possible that he was.

"But.. bu-"

"Do not disobey me," The see through figure said his voice turning into a whisper as well. Ginder, his wide eyes obeyed, and simply nodded before walking back the way that he came.

Albus was frightened when he woke up, of course, but after a while he calmed down and simply thought that it was just a bad bottle of pumpkin juice, or worse, some spiked pumkin juice that James might have given him.

But the dream couldn't douse Albus's good mood, because he was about to witness the greatest Quidditch match of the year- Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. He had missed the first Quidditch match because of all of his homework, but he was determined to support James and Danny, who were the twin beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Connor tried out for chaser, but Madison Wood, the Gryffindor captain, Keeper, and Oliver Wood's daughter (Obviously) said he wasn't ready to be on the team. Instead, a fourth year named Cleever McLeod- Scott got the position. Now, the whole Gryffindor team line up was:

Seeker: Clover Flow, Sixth year

Beaters: James Potter, Danny Walker, both second years

Chasers: Cleever McLeod- Scott, fourth year, Jessica Throner, Seventh year, Trina Frowe, Fifth year

Keeper: Madison Wood, Seventh year

All of the Wood children (there are four of them,) are trained for the keeper position as well, so Albus wasn't surprised that the Slytherins keeper was none other than Colden Wood, the second oldest wood child. The third oldest was in Gryffindor as well, in her fourth year, named Delilah who was eagerly waiting for her sisters last year. And the youngest, who was in Albus's year, a Ravenclaw named Hayley.

Albus moved down to the Quidditch Pitch along with Rose, who was red faced from the cold air. Albus was happy to be able to spend time with his cousin again, though he really liked Emily and Mike, he did miss his cousin.

However, he and Emily were in a fight at the moment. She had been very rude to him one day when he didn't wait for her to walk together for potions, and Albus, thinking that it wasn't a big deal, just said that he was going to be late if he had waited for her any longer. Emily suddenly turned red faced and yelled at him in the (thankfully) deserted corridor, 'then maybe you should just leave me alone!' and ran off in a huff. Albus asked Mike what was wrong with her, but he just shrugged.

So, the two of them weren't exactly on good terms. However, he couldn't help but notice that Emily was at the far end of the Quidditch pitch along with Mike, so he and Rose took a spot as far away as possible.

"Rosie, you look cold," Albus said, for the red head was shivering, but she just waved him off.

"I-I-I'm n-not," she said, shivering so hard she stuttered, "J-J-James p-put a jinx o-on m-m-m-m-me!"

"Can I help?" Albus asked, hiding his smiles through his scarf.

"The c-c-counter curse i-is r-r-r-rev-verso!" she said, getting frustrated with herself. Albus quickly took out his wand and took a deep breath before saying the spell.

"Reverso!" Albus said, and Rose stopped shivering. Grinning wildly, she turned to Albus.

"Thanks Al! And wonderful wand work, I must say. However, I think charms are your strong point."

"Rosie, please concentrate on the game," Albus said, laughing. Rose shot him a look, but she too was smiling.

"Oh, all right. But just don't be so tense during the whole game," she said, and then it was Albus's turn to shoot a look, but Rose's eyes were now on the Quidditch pitch, for the players were starting to come on to the pitch. The Quidditch commentator, Derik Morgan, was now speaking.

"Beautiful weather for today's game and a good thing too, for the match is going to be a good one. Here comes the Gryffindor team with seeker Flow, what a beauty there," Albus heard seven wolf whistles as she walked to the center of the field, blushing. Albus guessed she was cute, really short and small (perfect for a seeker) and with a pretty face and long wavy chestnut hair. "Sorry boys, she's taken by Eric Weasley, darn those Weasley's, always take the good ones- opps, getting dirty looks by the teachers…"

"Anyway, here comes the keeper, Wood of course. That woman's got fire in her blood. Then the beaters, the team of Potter and Walker, best beaters since the Weasley twins. Now here comes our star chasers, McLeod- Stott, Throner, and Frowe."

"Nowhere is the Slytherin team, Spilt as seeker, Forge as Keeper, a beauty as well… sorry professor… The beaters, McClain and McClain the twin duo, then the chasers, Smock, Weasley, and Flint. Looks like the couples going at each other. The two teams mount their brooms… and there off!"

Albus watched in wonder as they sored through the air, Derik speaking their every move. Albus watched as James aimed the buldgers perfectly at the Slytherin players, almost knocking Flint off his broom. Albus was finally able to say he was proud of his brother. Of course, he would never say that out loud.

"There goes Frowe, she passes it to McLeod- Stott aims for the net- oh! Got to admit it, nice save from Split. Smock has the Quaffle he's going- and a nice snatch from Throner! She goes to the net- she's going- keep going- YES! GRYFFENDOR SCORES! 10-0 FOR GRYFENDOR!"

"What do you mean tense?" Albus asked, bringing up their earlier conversation after the cheering died down. Rose answered, but she didn't tear her eyes from the game.

"I mean that something is obviously bothering you- nice save!" Madison had just saved a particularly hard shot of the goal.

"And," she continued, "You know you can tell me about it."

"Well, it's like this- GET THE SNITCH!" Albus screamed, for Flow had seen the snitch and was now diving to the ground. She was closing in, when suddenly-

"MCLAIN YOU B-"

"DERIK!" Screamed the professors, but the damage was done.

"MCLAIN HAD JUST STOPPED FLOW FROM GETTING THE SNITCH BY HITTING HER WITH A BULDGER. THAT LOW LIFE-"

"DREIK!"

The whole stadium was in an uproar, except for the Slytherins. Albus and Rose were furious along with the other Gryffindor's. Eric was flying down coming down to check on his girlfriend, his heart torn from brining her to the nurse's wing and kicking Flint to a pulp.

After twenty minutes of none stop, Madam Hooch started the game again after threatening to take away ten points from each team. Finally the game was back on, and Flow was up and flying again, looking for the snitch.

"Well, Emily and I got in this fight," Albus continued finally. Rose looked at him, finally, her head tilted.

"Why?"

"She got mad at me for leaving her behind and going on ahead to class without her. I mean, she knows where everything is now, so why should I wait for her?"

"Because your friends?" Rose said simply, but Albus shook his head.

"I know that. But she got mad for no reason!" Albus exclaimed, pointing over to her and Mike on the other side. Rose sighed. It took her a whole minuet to answer.

"Look Albus, you're really clueless, you know?"

"Excuse me?" Albus said, offended, but Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Emily doesn't have many friends Albus, besides you and Mike, it's me, and we aren't very close. The main reason she doesn't have friends is actually because of you and James. Do you know how many people think she's a horrible person, just because she's friends with you too? They think she's putting love potions in your drinks or something. No one trusts her. No one likes her. The only friends she has are guys. She only has a handful of friends!"

"That's ridiculous, Emily is a wonderful person," Albus insisted, blushing as he said something nice about the person he was mad at.

"But people aren't you and me, Albus. She gets hate mail every day. Haven't you noticed her running to the bathroom every time she gets her mail?"

Albus realized that she has. He nodded.

"That's because she doesn't want the howlers she gets to explode and you realize how much people hate her. But she doesn't care as long as she has you and Mike, because your _friends._"

"And Slytherin scores!" Continued Derik, in a less enthusiastic voice, "The score is now 60- 60, a tied game. Hopefully Flow will see the snitch soon… McLeod- Stott has the Quaffle, passes it to Throner- Throner scores! 70- 60, for Gryffindor! Flint has the Qu- WAIT- FLOW HAS SEEN THE SNITCH- YOU GO GIRL! SHE'S DIVING, DIVING- NOT THAT TRICK AGAIN DAMN MCLAIN, SHE'S NOT FALING FOR THAT AGAIN- FLOW DODGESS THE BULDGER AND- YES! _SHE'S GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFENDOR WINS!_"

The crowd erupted with cheers, and Emily was blown from Albus's mind. Gryffindor had one! Now all they had to do was beat Hufflepuff and they would win the cup!

The school evacuated from the ground, lifting Flow, or Addison, all the way to the common room, her team grinning behind her. Soon there was a full on party going on. James's friends had gotten some food from the kitchen, and soon everyone was eating and laughing and enjoying themselves. Well, except for Emily, who was sitting on the couch, talking to Rose in the corner.

"Hey Emily," Albus said as he came towards her. Rose, seeing as she wasn't wanted, got up to go hang out with Angie.

"What do you want, Albus," she said, her voice wavering. Albus could tell she was crying.

"Were you crying?" he asked gently.

"That's none of your business," she snapped. "Why would you care if I was just getting told off by some girl to stop 'tricking' you into liking me, because there is no way you would want to be my friend." Albus noticed that her eyes were starting to water again.

"That's not true Emily, and I'm sorry. I didn't know that being my friend was so hard. Can you forgive me?" and with that, Emily burst into tears and grabbed Albus to put him in a hug.

"_Emily,_" he said, for it was rather embarrassing to be hugged in front of all these people.

"O-Of course I'll forgive you A-Albus," she said through tears, and Albus didn't care anymore about being embarrassed, he hugged her back.


	21. Get to know the first year girls extra

**Okay guys, someone has brought to my attention that the story of Dom and Teddy is sort of like a separate story, and it is. I'm hoping that I can get this story out of the way so I can get the rest of the story moving, but remember in Harry Potter and The Philosophers Stone, the main story line didn't come in until the second half of the book. The story will get better, I promise. This is just a fun chapter to meet the girls of this story. Get to know them better. I understand I'm a little unclear with some of the characters, such as Dom, Emily, Angie, and Danny. If you want to know more about some of the characters message me or review me, I'll gladly write it. This chapter is just to fill in confused people.**

**Rose Weasley**

"No Emily, you're doing it wrong, watch me."

Rose was in the common room along with Emily and Angie, the three of them practicing cheering charms for Charms class. The new teacher, Professor Pigiwink, was especially hard and didn't tolerate for anything less than perfect. Not to mention her mother was being especially hard on her. It was like her mother was always looking at her, expecting her to do everything right. She did, of course, but it was still hard. It was the weekend, so there weren't any classes today.

"Oh come on Rose, can't we take a break? We have been doing this for hours," Emily complained, dropping on the couch.

"Yes Rosie," Angie said, following Emily's lead and sitting beside her, "Let's have a rest."

"Well, then lets not rest here," Rose said, having an idea, "Why not go outside? It's a beautiful day."

And indeed it was. The sky was a brilliant blue with hardly a cloud in the sky. The lake was also looking especially clear today, giving the grounds of Hogwarts a whole new look of perfection. There were still some patches of snow left from February, but Rose saw some students outside melting it with their wands, so soon there would be nothing but beautiful green grass. It was the first clear day since The Yule ball at the end of February, and Rose was looking for an excuse to go outside all day, but she with the new Professor on her back, Rose thought she wouldn't have a chance.

"We can go by the big tree beside the lake. My Mom told me about it," she offered, pointing to the tree through the Gryffindor window. The two girls considered this for a moment, before finally agreeing. The three of them walked outside in there Muggle clothing, chatting as they made their way to the tree.

The three of them sat there talking, enjoying each other's company. Rose was finally starting to learn more about Emily, which she had been dying to do since Albus had befriended her.

"Oh! I have an idea," Angie piped in, leaning into the semi-circle they had made, "Why don't we play Dare or truth?"

Dare or truth was a game her grandfather had told her and Angie about, and Rose had always thought it was a foolish game that only girly girls would play, however, she _did_ want to get to know Emily better…

"Don't you mean Truth or Dare?" Emily said, a smile on her lips. Rose stared blankly at her.

"What?"

"Never mind, who wants to start?" Emily said, switching her position so that she was lying on her stomach.

"I'll start!" Said Angie, turning to face Rose. "Rosie, dare or truth?"

"Truth," Rose said, and Angie rolled her eyes and mumbled something like 'of course.'

"Have you ever don't something agents the rules?" Angie asked, and Emily giggled. Rose blushed, remembering one time.

"W-Well, when I was seven, I thought it would be funny to go into my dad's work place. I was going to surprise him and grab his leg when he sat down. But before I would even get under his desk, I accidently hit the bookshelf, and thousands of books came tumbling down on me. That was the first- and last time, I broke the rules."

"So books aren't always man's best friend, huh Rose?" Emily said, and Angie burst into laughter as Rose blushed harder. Quickly, Rose turned to Emily and asked Dare or truth. A little sceptically, Emily chose dare.

"Oh really?" Rose said, and Rose saw Emily tense. "I dare you to jump into the lake!"

Angie giggled, but Emily looked worried.

"In the cold? I'll be soaked!"

"If you say no we jinx you," Rose said, bringing out her wand. Emily sighed.

"You know, you have an evil side, Rose…" she said, as she got up off the ground and made it towards the lake.

Shaking, Emily looked down into the water. After a while, Emily finally got the courage to jump. She took a deep breath, plugged her noise, and then plunged into the deep water, the splash spraying Angie and Rose. Rose and Angie burst out laughing, while Emily sluggishly came out of the lake, shivering.

"Ya ya, laugh it up. I am _never _choosing dare again. Rose, please fix this."

Rose quickly said a heating charm and Emily was back to normal. The game continued when Emily asked Angie Dare or Truth.

"Truth," she said, scared of what Emily might do to her. Rose had a feeling the game was going to turn into 'Truth or Truth.'

"Do you like anyone? If so, who?" Emily asked, the smile on her face growing as Angie looked down and blushed a light pink.

"Oh, who is it, Angie?" Emily pressed, moving in closer to the circle. Angie hesitated.

"It's…. Its James Potter ok! I like James!"

"Angie!" Rose said, shocked, as well as Emily.

"James? Really? Why?"

"Well… he's always been there was I was young and helped me and was nice to me… plus he's handsome and funny… "

"James Potter? Nice and helpful?" Rose said, in disbelief, and Emily slapped Rose playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey, if she wants to like him, then let her," Emily said defensively, and Angie and Rose shared a look. Angie quickly said Dare or Truth to Emily, and as Rose suspected, she said Truth.

"Do _you_ like anyone, Emily?" Angie asked, and her suspicions were correct for Emily turned a deep shade of red.

"Well, I guess…" she said as she played with her hair, "Danny is really cute…"

"Danny?" Rose said, even more shocked than when she heard that Angie liked James. Rose had had her suspicions that Angie liked James, but Emily and Danny? Rose hasn't even seen them talk to each other. After the shock wore off, the game eventually died, and the three of them went back to normal talking.

"You know, Emily," Rose said, nudging her as the three of them watched the clouds role by, "Why are you always smiling?"

"Well, I don't have anything to not smile for, now do I?"

"That's not what I mean," Rose breathed, her red hair blowing in the wind, "I mean, why are you always happy?"

"Oh, I'm not always happy. Actually, I find that I'm never truly happy. You know, I was always that one who everyone liked. I was smart, nice, and honest. Everyone came to me for advice, and everyone thought I had no problems," Emily paused, and then continued. "But when I came here and befriended James and Albus, it was like my whole world flipped upside down. Usually I would hang out with girls, but now I'm hanging out with boys. Usually I'm well liked, but now I'm hated by almost every girl in school. But, at the same time, I feel that I'm lucky. I have Albus, Mike, James, and of course you two. And I guess that's why I smile. But I'm not happy- not yet, anyway."

"What about you Rose?" Emily asked, "What's with you and Scorpios?"

"Well, Scorpios listens to me. _Really_ listens. He brings up old conversations and remembers everything that I have told him about me. I always thought that I was just going to stick with Albus, but look how wrong I was. It's not that I don't care for Albus, I do, but it's nice to talk to someone who's like me- a strange girl who loves books and never breaks the rules."

"Oh, you're not strange Rose," Angie started, "You're the most normal person I've met. You know, being Luna Lovegood's daughter is a good and a bad thing. I love my mum, but people always think I'm like Raven- like my mum. But I'm not. I can tell people are disappointed."

"Angie, I like you the way you are." Said Emily, and Rose nodded in agreement.

Those were the last words they spoke that whole day to each other. The three of them walked up silently to their dorm, crept into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep, all three of them feeling a great weight lift off there shoulders.


	22. The Journey

**HEY GUYS guess what? Year 1 is almost ending! I'm going to go up every other year, but I'm not changing the story name or making a sequel of anything like that… or should I? Please review and give me advice. Btw, the new character is coming in year three. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Love, Author**

**Albus Potter**

"JAMES I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Albus Potter's voice rang through the common room, startling everyone as he came out in his school robes. But that wasn't the unusual thing. Albus's skin was completely purple, but his face was turning redder from anger. This was the third time James had turned him Purple this week, one time when he was sleeping, one time in potions, and finally now right before class.

"Its Major, Albus, you know that," James said casually from the couch by the fire place, beside Emily and Angie who were looking at Albus with shocked faces, but he could have sworn their faces were trying hard not to smile. However they failed, and burst out laughing, causing Albus to go even redder. Soon the whole common room was laughing with them.

"If arse comes after major, then yes."

"Language, Al," James said jokingly, but it didn't do anything to lessen the anger in Albus.

This is when Albus realized how much he has changed over the last couple of months he has been at Hogwarts, because whereas at this time he would usually be running away from the laughing crowd, he just ignores them and keeps his ground. James looked surprised that Albus was standing up to him, but his surprise turned into a lopsided grin.

"I see you're not scared anymore. You're starting to act braver. But are you a _real _Gryffindor?" James asked. Albus knows he should be feeling furious at this point, but he doesn't think James is trying to make him mad, so Albus responded to his question truthfully without hesitation.

"Yes."

That was when James stood up of his couch, and with a wave of his wand, the purple vanished. Albus stood in shock at his older brother, expecting more of a fight. James has never let a prank go. He just found it unprofessional. However, before Albus could even say anything James spoke.

"One free get out of purple free card," he said, reading Albus's mind, "As a congratulations. But you won't get off the next time."

Albus couldn't help but smile as he took a seat in the chair beside his brother's. But his smile didn't last long for the new Gryffindor Head, His Aunt Hermione, came bursting through the door, a worried look on her face. Rose came quickly through the door behind her, looking identical to her mother. James was the first to stand.

"What's wrong, Aunt Hermione?" James asked, and Hermione had just enough time to give him a look before the terror crept back onto her face.

"It's _Professor, _James, and there is a problem in the Forbidden Forest. We need everyone to stay calm, but do _not leave this room_."

With that, Hermione left the room to join the teachers who Albus saw were just outside their common room, their all their expressions the same.

"Rose," Albus said, running to his cousin, "What happened?"

Rose looked around to see if anyone was listening, but everyone seemed to be in their own conversations, so she just nodded him over towards the window. Albus looked at his cousin a bit confused, but she just rolled her eyes and pulled him over.

At first, Albus saw nothing, but then he saw smoke coming from the forest. Something about the fire looked odd to Albus, but he couldn't figure out what.

"So?" Albus asked, amused, "A fire? Just use an extinguishing spell!"

"That's the thing, no one can distinguish it. It takes some serious dark magic to do something that the teachers can't fix. Let's face it, that my _mom_ can't fix. You should see how frustrated my mom was. But, that's not the bad part," her voice was barley a whisper now, "Only death eaters can do that. They think that death eaters are in the forest."

That's when it his Albus. His dream! The fire was close to where the man was! He was a death eater… and he knew what he was after… he should have written his father about the dream. Maybe this wouldn't be happening…

Albus looked down at the fire once again. He couldn't just leave it. He could tell the teachers… what? That he knows what's going down there because he saw a dream? They would think he's crazy. He had to go alone. At night. If he was right, this fire would stay for days- even weeks- if he didn't stop it.

It was a hard day, waiting for the night fall to come. He dragged through his classes, feeling oddly tired, and even falling asleep for a few minutes in Professor Binns, before Rose rudely woke him up. Once it was night fall, Albus finally took out his invisibility cloak, careful not to rip it, now feeling wide awake. Albus knew how important this was to his father…. No, he couldn't think of his father right now. He just had to get moving.

Albus quickly ran went out of the common room, as quietly as he could. Albus was about to leave out of the portrait hole when he heard a familiar and bossy voice come from behind him:

"Put on the cloak first Albus don't want people to see you in the forbidden forest now, do you?"

Albus, thinking some very unpleasant thoughts about Rose in his head, turned around to meet the eyes of his cousin.

"Rose, I have to go. I know some things, and… " Albus didn't know how to explain. Rose would definitely tell a professor, or worse, her mother. He could already hear the speech coming out of her mouth… _Albus, he forest is forbidden, don't you understand… I can't let you do this… what will your father think… _

"I know. I'm coming with you."

"_What?_" Albus said, trying not to yell in shock. This was when Albus realized that Rose wasn't in her night clothes, she was wearing normal clothes and not her night gown.

"I'm coming Albus, stop shaking you head, I'm coming." Albus hadn't even noticed that he was shaking his head. He just knew this was a bad idea.

"Rose, what if something bad happens to you?"

"And what about you? I'm there to make sure you don't get killed. Albus, we're only first years!"

"But we know how to get around," Albus pointed out, "We _are_ the children of the Harry potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

"Sure, were there kids and we know a bit more than others. But we are still kids! And we have to stick together." At that moment Rose looked so much like her mother that Albus had to rub his eyes to make sure it was still Rose.

Albus sighed. There was no way she would leave him.

"Fine, get under here," Albus said, pulling his cloak over him. Rose, smiling, quickly went under the cloak and they were off.

After several close calls from Filch and Mrs. Norris, Rose and Albus were finally making their way through the forbidden forest. However, it took an extremely long time to get to the spot in the woods. Albus had to make sure they wouldn't make any noise, and winced whenever he stepped on a stick. One time, when rose actually tripped over the cloak and fell face first to the ground. Albus was so thankful they were still far from the fire. What also slowed them down was there fear. Every time a noise was made Albus would flinch and freeze, and rose would take out her wand and aim it at the spot of the noise, ready to cast a spell. Of course, nothing ever showed itself.

It took an hour before they reached the fire. It was only then when Albus realized how huge it was. It stretched from one side of the forest to another, leaving no room for them to cross, and it was burning green hot flames. They were way too far for them to just go around the fire, and Albus was already feeling incredibly sleepy. Rose attempted to change it with a couple of spells but nothing was working.

"Rose, we can't get through this. Let's go back, we can come the long way around tomorrow," Albus said, yawning. Rose let out a sigh and then turned to leave. Rose went to take her first step, but she got caught on the robe again, and fell over.

This time, head first into the fire.

Albus watched in terror as his cousin fell out of the invisibility cloak, into the green oblivion.


	23. The Truth of Hate

**Albus Potter**

Albus screamed as Rose fell, but he didn't hear it. It was like he had gone death. As Rose hit the ground, the flames surrounding her, Albus grabbed her and pulled her out, dragging her away from the green flames. Albus started to panic as he looked at Rose's pail face, her hazel eyes wide open.

"No," Albus whispered to himself.

Rose- his cousin, his best friend. Gone. Albus couldn't stand the idea. He couldn't bear himself to look at her. He should have taken extra precautions- he shouldn't have even let her come. This wouldn't have happened. He should have been stronger, maybe then she wouldn't be burning. Maybe-

Then Albus realized. She wasn't on fire.

He turned quickly, staring at her face more intensely. Albus could hear, however faint, the shallow breathing of a sleeping Rose. A wave of joy so big hit Albus so hard that if he wasn't so close to crying of happiness he would have threw his fist in the air. Albus fell backwards to the ground, whipping the tear in his eye, waiting for the shock to come down.

Finally Albus remembered why he was here in the first place. He got up on his feet and started to shake Rose awake. From not too far away, he heard a twig snap, but he gave no intention to it. It could have just been an animal.

"Rose… Wake up…" Albus said desperately, but he knew it was no use. The fire must have a sleeping charm put on it. Albus couldn't believe _this _was the one thing the teachers couldn't put out. However, there was no time to think about the teachers, he had to get through there. Fast.

Quickly putting an anti-sleeping charm on himself and putting the invisibility cloak on Rose to hide her, took a deep breath, and ran into the flames.

For one horrible moment, Albus felt like he was stuck. He kept running, but there was just no end. He ran faster and faster, feeling sleepier every second he ran. Albus was about to drop when he finally he reached the exit, his breathing heavy and his heart beating out of control. Albus looked up, but his glasses were foggy from the smoke in the fire. He quickly cleaned them off.

Standing up, Albus took a look around. All he could see was forest- no Ginder, no Lord Voldemort. Only trees. However, Albus was sure this was the place. This was definitely the place from his dream…

But what if it was only that? A dream? Had Albus been wrong this whole time? His gut said not. This was the right place and the right time. He just had to wait. But he would already see the sun rising- time was running out. Should he wait? Wait to face Voldemort? But he is nothing right now. Just a figure- an image with no soul. How could he do anything? His servant could, definitely. But he looks like even if he raised a hand he would break it. He couldn't do anything.

And it was when Albus was thinking this when suddenly Albus was pulled to the floor. As his feet lifted in higher and higher Albus found himself dangling from mid-air, staring into the eyes of his dream.

The man was here. In front of him. He looked even skinnier and older in person. Had he done this? Albus looked into his hand to find the answer. He was holding a small wand and a rock in the other hand. Albus looked around, not surprised to see, and see through young boy. Albus knew this was Riddle, his father had only spoke about him once to Albus, and the look on his father's face was scary enough to make him never ask again about Tom Riddle.

Albus felt the blood rushing to his head as he struggled to get free. He had hid his wand, thank god, but he couldn't reach it without getting noticed, so he was stuck. Albus stared at Ginder, a smile creeping onto the old man's face.

"My lord, you were right," Ginder said. Albus could barely make out what he was saying. "He is just like his father. Same look, some stupidity."

Albus didn't know what was happening, but Anger began to boil in him.

"My father, Stupid?" Albus said, not letting the two of them know how scared he was. "He was smart enough to defeat you, Voldemort. Or should I say Tom?"

"Ah, so you have figured it out," Tom said in the same hollow voice. "I am Lord Voldemort, the master of death. I have survived all these years, and had two falls of rain of the wizard world. And here I am, coming back _again. _You see, Albus, I am not a fool, like your father. He thinks I'm gone. But I'm never gone. As long as my servants stay true to me, I will always be alive. Right now, I only have Ginder. I have not appreciated what this man has done for me before. But when I rise again, he will be my right hand. I will not fail this time Potter. I would ask you to tell your father that, but unfortunately, you won't be alive to tell him."

Ginder laughed at this statement, and Albus swallowed.

"I'm not scared of you," he said, a shake in his voice. Tom smiled.

"Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, child. He sees all, knows all. I know that your brother had been the reason of your low self-esteem, and that you have always been jealous of him. He made you just an afterthought. No one notices Albus Potter, the shy one. Your always under you brothers shadow, and I know you hate him for even making one. I also know you hate your father for being famous in the first place. If he was gone your life would have been normal. You hate your sister for always bugging you. You hate your cousins for making fun of you. You hate, Albus," Tom was now spitting out the words, "And that's why I like you."

The way he said those words Albus almost believed that they were true. His fathers and brothers shadow. His sister's annoyance. His cousins bullying him. It was all true. But he didn't hate them… They were family, after all.

As if reading his mind, Tom burst out laughing.

"Family? You can't depend on _family,_" he spat the word as if it was a poison. "Family might be there one day, but they will leave the next. They never stay. They'll leave you. Your nothing to family, you have so much already. Who cares about one person? One person compared to the world? That's nothing. You're nothing-_"_

"_No!" _Albus screamed, his anger so strong he felt like he was going to explode, "You're wrong!"

"You know I'm right, Albus."

"NO!"

"They will leave you to rot-"

"SHUT UP!"

"They don't care about baby Albus-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Because little Albus is nothing more than just another Potter!"

Albus's was close to passing out, the pressure in his head was so strong, but he didn't care. He just wanted to fight him… to beat him… his hate was growing…

"That's right Albus," Tom continued, "Hate me. You will just prove my point."

The silence that followed was anything but nice. You could hear a pin drop. Tom, feeling victorious, turned to Ginder.

"Dispose of him."

A high pitched laugh followed from Ginder, before he stepped up to Albus, pointed his wand directly at his heart. Albus's last thought was _I'm sorry, _before Ginder spoke the words Albus hoped to never hear in his life-

"_Avada Kedavra!"_


	24. Fight the Pain

**Albus Potter**

Albus felt a ringing in his ears, his body feeling surprising light, but aching all over. Is this what it's like to be dead? Dead at only 11? Albus thought it wasn't anything special, just blackness. It looked like Albus was going to be living in an eternity of blackness… all alone. Him and the hard, cold ground.

Wait. Ground?

Albus shot off of the forest floor, and opened his eyes to revel that he was anything but dead. He felt his cold face agents his fingers, and reached up to touch his messy hair, he even still had his glasses on his face. The only thing wrong with him was his ankle hurt- probably from being dropped by Ginder, but that didn't matter. He was alive! But how?

Then Albus saw it, an especially charred baseball, the ones that Emily had shown him over the winter holiday. Someone must have thrown it- but to throw at that perfect angle? No muggle couldn't have done it. It was impossible. Albus got up onto his knees and crawled to the mysterious ball, his ankle throbbing, seeing the ball was still smoking from being in contact with the killing curse. Meaning he had only been out for a few seconds.

Suddenly Albus felt more aware of his surroundings. The ringing in his ears stopped, and his vision cleared. He tried to get up, but it was no use. The pain in his ankle was too much. He looked everywhere in the clearing, searching for the Ginder and Riddle, but it was no use. Besides a fallen tree that wasn't there before and the smoking baseball, nothing seemed out of place. They were gone.

Albus punched the ground in frustration. Why did he have to be so week? That fall shouldn't have made him blackout, even if it was only for a few seconds. He should have gone through the pain. How could he be such a wimp? He was no Gryffindor. And now he was stuck here, alone, with no one to help him.

Then he heard a small moan come from behind the tree. So he wasn't as alone as he thought. But who could it be? Ginder? His saviour? Rose?

Knowing he couldn't take any chances, Albus mustered the rest of his strength and, using a tree, climbed up on his good foot. He hopped from tree to tree, the pain in his foot increasing with every hop he took, and finally made it close enough to the tree to see two small feet poking out from the other side of the log.

Panic filled Albus. He started hopping with more urgency- he had to get to the body. It had to be Rose, he was the only person who knew that he was here. She must have woken up, already. The idiot must have tried to save him. But how did she get a baseball? He could see part of the body now. How could Rose-

Then he saw the rest of the body, and even more panic passed through him. It wasn't Rose. Not even close.

"Emily!" Albus yelled, his voice ringing in the empty forest. He hopped over to her, but he was too fast, and he tripped half way, landing on his ankle. The pain burned on his skin. He looked up, into Emily's face. Her eyes fluttered open. She saw Albus for only a few seconds, and then a smile crept on her face.

"You alive," she whispered. Albus smiled back at her, his eyes filled with worry. "Told you four years of baseball would pay off."

"How did you know?" Albus asked.

"I overheard you and Rose, I knew when she got out of bed something was up, so I-" she let out a week cough, "I followed her, bringing my baseball for good luck. I thought I was going to be found out when I saw Rose fall. I thought she was dead. But then I- I saw what you did and I found out. I guess I'm smarter than I look, Huh?"

Albus gave a small laugh. She looked like she was trying her hardest to not show how much pain she was in, she was failing. Albus could see she was near tears.

"And then when he was going to- to- kill you, I couldn't take waiting around. I charmed my baseball. It was only luck that it came just at time. But when you fell, I thought…. I though…"

Albus watched in horror as Emily's eyes fluttered, daring to close. Albus inched forward, trying to grab hold of her hand, but he was farther than he thought. He couldn't even touch her.

"Emily, stay with me," He begged, but it didn't help. As her eyes closed, Albus cringed. He had to get to her. Using all of his will power, Albus pushed himself onto his knees, the pain in his ankle stabbing him. Slowly, he got on to one foot. He pushed up as hard as he could, trying to make it quick and painless, but the pain doubled the harder he tried. In one last chance at getting to Emily, Albus pushed off his foot until he was standing; however he accidently hit his ankle, and fell right on top of it.

The pain was burning on his skin and his vision was getting blurry. All that mattered was getting to Emily. He tried to move again, but he couldn't even twitch a finger. The ringing had come back to Albus's ears. Albus suddenly felt extremely tired, as it he had been in the fire for days. Slowly, Albus shut his eyes. The last thing he thought before he blacked out was how much trouble he was going to get in with his father.

**Albus Potter **

"Should we wake him?"

"No, he needs his sleep. You shouldn't even be in here, why if it weren't for the headmistress…"

"But he's been out for a whole week, Poppy, and its already April! He doesn't even know that he's missed April fools day!"

"I'm my nursing wing, my rules. And _do not call me Poppy_."

Albus Potter woke up with a huge headache. There was a pounding in his head as if someone was bouncing a bouncy ball on it. His vision was blurry- someone must have taken off his glasses. Squinting from the light, Albus noticed them on a table, and reached out to grab them. Only then did he realize how much his body ached. Finally he got his glasses and popped them on his face, revelling that he was in the nurse's wing.

The nurse's wing! How did he get here? Wasn't he in the forest moments ago? Albus tried to push himself out of bed, but he got extremely dizzy and felt like he was going to pass out again, resulting in him falling down on his bed with a loud thump.

James, who was arguing with Madam Pomfrey in a corner, had taken notice to Albus's awakening and had ran to his brother's side.

"Oh Albus, you bloody idiot, why didn't you tell me you were going to sneak in the forest to fight some bad guys? I was totally up for it! And you decide to bring two _girls?_ I am so ashamed. You've been out for a week! We've all been worried, especially Angie. The girl wouldn't shut up. You made April fool's day especially boring, by the way. Everyone was sure you were dead, of course I knew better. We are Harry Potter's kids. Anyway, back to you ditching me-"

"Wait," Albus said, interrupting, "_What?_ I've been out for a week? It's _April?_"

"Yup, and you've missed my birthday, too, April second you know. I did expect a present, but don't worry, I've don't the liberty of searching through your stuff and finding one birthday wrapped present under you bed. By the way, I did need some more broom wax, thank you."

"All right," urged Madam Pomfrey, who was getting particularly red at the fact of James being in her nursing wing, "You, boy, need to leave."

"Poppy, feel free to call me James, or better yet Major. I think we are on first name basis now."

"_Out!_" Madam Pomfrey, pushed, shooing James out of the room. Once James was out, Luna came into the room. She looked especially dreamy today, with her curious open eyes pointed directly to Albus. She glided to his bed and sat at the end of it, a small smile plastered on her face.

"Oh Albus Severus, you are very much like your father, even following in his footsteps. Of course, the duel in the forbidden forest wasn't until seventh year," she said, Albus as usual having no idea what she was saying.

"Professor? How did you find me?" Albus asked.

"Well, a very dirty and sleepy little flower came to me. Of course we came at once, but was _not_ happy to take three out of bed students to safety. He thought we should have left you there."

"Rose, you mean?" Albus said hopefully, and Luna nodded. Albus sighed in relief. Then he remembered Emily, his ankle, everything.

"Wait, my ankle- Emily, you have to- Ginder and the see through man, Riddle-"

"Hold on, Albus Severus, all will be answered in due time. Right now, you must rest. I have awarded Fifty Points to Gryffindor for your three's bravery, but at the same time I have taken away five from each of you. You were out of bed."

"Thank you Luna," he said, still uneasy about what was happening.

"Just relax. Sit, heal, and wait till you're ready, the school year will be over before you know it."

**Okay guys, one more chapter to go! Okay, should I break apart the books? And what years should I document? I'm doing four including this one. So what years should I do? PLEASE REVEW!**

**Press this!**

**\/**


	25. The End to the Beginning

**Albus Potter**

It was finally time to leave Hogwarts. A month had gone by since the night in the forest, and Albus was feeling better than ever. He had survived his first year, became a Gryffindor, met a bunch of amazing people, and met the world's most evil wizard of all time.

The day he had come back from the forest was the best day of his life. At first he thought that no one would know what had happened in the forest, even with James telling him the whole school was worried, but the second he walked into the common room he was blown away by a huge party set up in his honour. James and Fred had snuck out and gotten Butterbeer and tones of sweets from Hogsmeade, and there wasn't a silent moment the whole night. Albus didn't know what was better: the party, drinking his first drink of Butterbeer, or Emily and Rose running to him and asking it he was alright after what he went to. The worst part of the whole thing was that Hufflepuff won the house cup, but even that didn't bring down Albus's spirit. He felt like he was flying.

"We're pulling in soon," Rose stated to the cabin, which was filled with himself, Scorpios, Emily, and Mike. Angie had joined James and his friends, leaving the five of them to themselves.

"We can read a clock Rose, but thanks for stating the obvious," Said Mike, who was not getting a glare from Rose.

"I'm just saying."

"You know, this was a horribly embarrassing year," Emily said, "But it was worth it."

"Definitely," Mike said, kicking his legs up onto Rose, who gave him such a scowl he shivered and put his feet down. It really did scare him how much alike her and her mother were. James had told him that when Rose had turned up to the infirmary, Hermione had came bursting through the doors, her face furious. She lectured Rose until she was close to tears- ranting on how dangerous it was to do such a thing, how she could have been killed, and how much trouble she was in. Then, his aunt broke down into tears, and pulled Rose into a huge hug, telling her to never make her worry like that again.

"So, you and your mom are ok?" Albus asked, for Mike had gotten a letter from her on the last day of school.

"Better than ok, were great. She apologised for being such a horrible mother, and promised me a huge surprise when I get home. Of course my dad already told me in _his_ letter, but she doesn't know it, so when I get my new firebolt I have to act surprised."

"I can't wait for Quidditch season to come back, I missed the whole on last year," Albus stated, still frustrated for missing.

"Are you guys going to try out next year?" Emily asked them, her face beaming with anticipation, "I know I am, there's a chasers position open next year, as well as keeper."

"Please, we all know Wood is going to get it," Albus said, and the cabin all nodded in agreement.

"Of course, but I'm just putting it out there."

"So one position," Scorpios said, "And three Gryffindor's."

"Oh, it's on," Emily declared.

"No way a _girl_ can beat me. Now Albus, I'm not so sure. But you're no threat."

"I am too!"

"You wish."

"Guys," said Rose, going in for one of her infamous lectures, "You're being childish. But really, Mike, my money is on Emily."

"I'm betting on Albus," said Scorpios, a smile growing on his face.

"Hey!" Mike protested, and everyone laughed.

This bicker went on for the rest of the train ride, which was fine with Albus. He loved joking with his friends about anything. Finally the train pulled into the station, and Albus walked out the train along with Emily and Mike. Albus spotted his parents right away, talking to the now graduated Victoire along with her boyfriend, Nick.

"Bye mate, I'll see you next year?" Nick said, and Albus nodded in response, waving goodbye to him as he ran to his parents. "Write to me!" he yelled before the crowd swallowed him up and Albus was left alone with Emily.

"You know Emily, you better send me letters-"

However, Emily wasn't there. Albus saw Emily slip away from his side, so he followed her. It was hard, but he finally found her through the crowd, talking to a tall man and a very pretty woman with flowing auburn hair that went down to her waist, and piercing blue eyes. The man had cream skin and was stalky, with jet black hair and pail brown eyes. The two of them looked like opposites, but they were both hugging Emily and they had their arms around each other.

They were obviously Emily's parents. She was a perfect mix of her parents, with her mother's skin and hair but her father's smile and eyes. Albus watched as Emily cried in the arms of her parents. Albus knew she was just over joyed to see them, so he didn't bother her.

Albus ran back to his own parents, trying to burst through the crowd of the station. Finally he spotted them, they were embracing James in a huge hug which he was trying to escape. Albus had been worried about seeing them, because he hasn't seen them since they found out about the night in the forest. He was expecting the punishment of a life time. Finally James had escaped and was now running back to Julius, who was talking to his mother. His two parents smiled as James ran away, before finally spotting Albus in the crowd. Albus Gulped.

However, as soon as they saw Albus in the crowd, instead of screaming at him, Albus's mother broke down into tears, and ran towards him, giving him a huge hug. Albus was shocked at this, but he was even more shocked at the fact that his father to followed his mother, and embraced him as well.

"Don't you do that to us again," His father whispered. Albus nodded into his shoulder. Finally they pulled away.

"Albus Severus Potter, you scared us to death!" His mother said her face red from crying. Albus blushed as his father and mother gave him a never ending lecture, talking about how he shouldn't be trying to do stupid things like James or his father _or_ his grandfather _or_ his godfather. However, Albus could have sworn his dad smiled at him when his mother wasn't looking.

After the long lecture and finally getting James to leave his friends, the Potter family got into their muggle car and left Kings cross station. Albus couldn't wait to see Teddy or Lily, and he definitely couldn't wait to go to sleep in his own bed. Sure, the beds at Hogwarts were nice, but they were nothing like home. Smiling, Albus rested his head on the back seat, and slept a pleasant, dreamless slumber.

**END OF YEAR ONE! Okay, I have decided to start fresh at year three. New story completely. I mean, at the end this story would have, like, 200 chapters, and who would want to ready that much? So new story. Thank you for sticking with me, and I hope you love my next one as well! It's going to be called:**

**Harry Potter: The Third year**

**Please search it! I love you guys… you really have made me so grateful. Please keep reading**

**Sincerely, you teary eyed author**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the shock, guys, but my story's not called Harry Potter: The third year, it's called Harry Potter: The adventure continues. So if you have been searching- here is your answer!**

**Sincerely, your stupid author :P**


End file.
